The Headmistress
by xDisturbed
Summary: Headmistress Fiora is an insatiable teacher who becomes bored of her teaching duties. She decides to spice things up by asking her favourite student, Riven, and later, her friend, Katarina, for sexual methods of extra credit. Once Riven and Katarina graduate, Lux becomes the Headmistress's new prey... Yuri/Lesbian, Smut/Lemon. (Bonus Academy Ahri chapters at the end. [Ch. 19 & 20])
1. Chapter 1

I rested my chin in my palm, struggling to keep my eyes open while Headmistress Fiora lectured. I tried to show interest, but with no less than three weeks of school, I simply couldn't do that. Even with Fiora speaking so loudly, her voice was drowned out, until she called upon me.

"Riven." I heard her voice call out, until she repeated my name a second time as she smacked her meter stick against the blackboard. "Riven!"

I almost jumped out my seat and yawned as I turned my head from the window to face her. She shook her head in disapproval and turned back around, pointing the elongated, yellow ruler at something else I didn't care to learn about. I turned my head back to the window, watching the white clouds gently move in the bright and blue sky, until she called my name again.

"Riven!" I heard her heels click against the tile floor as she paced to me.

I looked up at her with my chin still in my palm, moving my eyes to meet hers. "Sorry."

"Sorry is not good enough." She said as she smacked my wrist with her ruler, causing me to lift my head with my neck instead of resting it in my hand. "Stay after the bell."

I nodded and frowned, waiting for her to return back to the blackboard with her rear facing me, so that I could gaze out the glass once again. _Shame_… I thought, only five minutes left of class and I had went and got myself detention, especially with that bitch of a teacher. I was going to get an ear-full for sure, everyone did when she was yelling at them.

The bell rung and everyone almost left class before the sound even ended. I stood up out of my desk, taking my textbook to where everyone places it at the end of the day. I tried to leave the classroom, before she could notice. But she did.

"Ah, ah! Riven" She walked towards me hastily, closing the door before I could leave. "Where do you think _you're_ going?"

"Uh…" I turned my head and stared at the locked door. "Home…"

"You have detention, _mademoiselle_." She responded, walking away to grab a chair from one of the desks, placing it in the middle of the classroom. "Sit."

"How long do I have to stay?" I said while I sat in the remote chair and stared at all the rows and columns of desks and chairs in front of me.

Instead of a response, I heard her pull open one of her metal drawers at her large desk. I tried to see what it was that she pulled out, but she hid it behind her back while walking back towards me.

"Face forward." She commanded as she grabbed my hands, bringing them behind the chair. She held my wrists together and wrapped _somethi_ng around it, a rope – perhaps.

"W-what're you doing?!" I asked as I turned my head around while trying to move my hands. She tied the rope to the chair as well, keeping my hands in one place.

"I'm ensuring that you listen, _mademoiselle_." She replied to me as she circled around, standing at my feet with a brown rope in her hand. She knelt down and wrapped my ankles around the chair's legs, I tried to kick her away but she held me down – she was strong, surprisingly.

"Headmistress Laurent!" I screamed out as she walked to the windows I was staring out of earlier. She slid the blinds from left to right. The only thing lighting the room now was the single light above my head. "Miss!"

"No distractions now, huh?" She walked back to me, slowly circling me as my eyes followed her. She stopped in front of me as she did before, leaning forward so that our noses were _nearly_ touching.

"Headmistress…" I whispered as her smile grew larger. "Y-you're _really_ close."

"Shy, are we?" She said as she moved away from my face and returned to circling me.

"N-no." I replied, swallowing nothing.

"Don't worry Riven, there is no need to lie." She stopped in front of me for the third time. But instead of tying my ankles down or getting really close to my face, this time – she sat in my lap.

I felt her breath leave her nose and hit my face. I stared at her curved lips before I locked eyes with her, gulping my spit. She leaned in and pressed those lips against my nose before she retracted her face to lean back in again to kiss _my_ lips.

"Headmistress…" I responded. I was surprised with myself, I expected to spit her taste out my mouth but I found myself licking my lips. "W-why did you do that?"

"No reason." Fiora laughed as she stood up, walking behind me.

I felt her breath on my neck, and soon I felt her hands massage my shoulders. I listened to her humming as her hands moved down my torso, feeling my body through the white fabric I called clothes. She moved back in front of me, kneeling onto both her knees as she let her hands roam my legs.

"You have nice legs." She commented as she licked her lips, moving her hands up to my thighs, pushing away my purple thigh-guard as she rolled back the white fabric which acted as a skirt. She bit her lower lip as she stared at my panties, then she laughed and stood up because she saw _how_ wet I was.

"I like what I see." She commented as she smirked. "I know you do as well, otherwise you wouldn't be dripping onto my chair."

Fiora began to unbutton her navy-blue jacket which was already seldom done up so that her black brassiere was peeking through. She had only three buttons to push back through their holes and when she did she wore a wrinkly white dress shirt underneath which she quickly discarded and placed on the desk behind her.

Now she only stood in a lace-black brassiere, a dark navy-blue high-waist skirt and black thigh-high stockings which matched her bra and hopefully - her panties. Her lips kept curved upwards as she walked behind the chair, I felt her untie the rope and I moved my hands to my lap, rubbing my bruised wrists uncomfortably.

"Promise you won't run?" She asked as she squatted down and began to undo the rope around my ankles.

"I'm not going to run." I responded, and after I did so I could finally move my feet again.

She held her hand out and I took it. She yanked me to my feet and guided me to her desk. She pushed aside random staff photos and tests she still had to mark and threw me onto it, getting on the desk herself as she straddled my waist. Our tongues danced together and I found myself groping her backside. I felt her hands sliding down my body, but she moved them back disappointedly as they were blocked by my clothing. She then withdrew from the kiss and I found myself disappointed.

"Take your clothes off." She ordered as she got off of me, sitting down into her rolling chair.

I began blushing and felt like I was put on display for her, but I realized she was wearing no top, just a skirt and a brassiere (except for high-heels and stockings, but that didn't count as clothes – they were bonuses). I moved to the edge of the desk closest to her and I awkwardly stared at her. I reached for the clasps that held my armour shut, pulling on it as the deep-purple pieces fell from my body, leaving me in white, cloth coverings.

"All of it." She commanded as she placed her right leg over the left.

I bit my lower lip and blushed even more. I pulled my belt off, dropping it and the single thigh-pad it held on the floor. I stood up from the edge of the desk, right in front of Headmistress Laurent – which was her official teaching name. I slid my feet out my sandals and then pulled off the singular green shin-pad. Afterwards I took off a brown leather fabric from my right shoulder and as well as removed a green shoulder plate from my right. There I stood right in front of her, surrounded by little armour pieces scattered around the floor, in nothing but a white, cloth wrapping which shortly fell to the ground afterwards since no armour pieces kept it pressed against my body.

"Nice undergarments." She commented. It was more of a mock though, my brassiere and panties were simply white, unlike her exquisite set she wore as of right now. "I want them off as well. And place your panties on the desk, the janitor will question the smell of womanly excitement of where I sit."

I nodded and undid my brassiere, throwing it to the floor before I pulled my panties down and raise my feet out of it, placing it on the corner of her desk just as she asked.

Headmistress Laurent made a pleased sound and got out her chair and pushed my rear against the desk's border. She kissed my neck and felt my back and ass with her needy hands.

"_Je pense que vous êtes très sexy~."_ She whispered in my ear in French. "I think you're _very_ sexy."

"_Mais, vous êtes plus sexy nue."_ She whispered again once she descended her lips to my breasts. "You are even sexier naked."

I let my nails dig into her rear even more, feeling the navy-blue fabric of her skirt on my fingertips. I raised my chin up and bit my lower lip, closing my eyes while I moaned out, feeling her tongue rotate around my right nipple as her hand tweaked my left.

"You're not as shy as you appear." Fiora said to me as she descended my body even more, falling onto her knees as she parted my legs. Two of her hands roamed my thighs, caressing my legs as she rubbed her palms up and down on my skin.

"_Oops! Je suis toujours vêtu!"_ She said as she jumped to her feet, speaking again as she began to grab the waistline of her skirt. "I am still wearing clothes!"

I lightly chuckled from her comical realization, but I hadn't even noticed myself. She pulled down the skirt and climbed out of it with some struggle due to her heels. There she stood with matching stockings, panties and lingerie – she even had black glasses and black heels to top it all off.

"You dress very – _different_ – for a teacher." I commented.

"_C'est sexy, non?_ It captures the male students' eye, and keeps them paying attention." She smiled as she replied. "But I'm not straight, I go for woman like you."

I remained silent and nodded my head. I ogled Fiora, my mouth watering because this – _display_ \- Headmistress Laurent put on for me for was just _fascinating_. I felt excitement building in my core, just as Fiora began to recall back onto her knees.

"It is better if I leave some on, no?" She asked me as she looked up at me through her glasses.

I nodded and then she parted my legs. She leaned in and watched my inner-thighs, shaking her head in disapproval.

"My, my, my. _Vous êtes très excite._ You're _very_ wet."

I blushed once again, as much as I was when she watched me strip moments prior. As I closed my eyes and breathed in, I suddenly found myself letting out a gasp as well as shooting my eyes open. I looked down and saw Fiora's head between my thighs, her hands groping my rear as her tongue gave a second stroke.

I felt the need to grab her hair, and felt the even more need to run my fingers through it. I tried to supress my moans by biting my lower lip – I was doing so much of that today. When my moans did escape my mouth however – they were animalistic, so _alien_ to me, pleasing myself hadn't gotten me to be so expressive before.

I let out a – gasp and my thighs – by their own accord – squeezed around Fiora's neck. I tried to buck my hips closer, so that her tongue was more firmly pressed against my sex. She moved her hands from my rear and began to massage my thighs, looking up at me through her black frames while her smile was sheathed between my legs.

She pushed in a finger and I almost _screamed_, bending forward with a shudder – before I returned back to resting my rear against the desk with more _reasonable_ pleas of pleasure. A second finger joined the single one and I did the same thing again – she was toying with me at this point, pumping quicker and harsher, making me moan so loud that I could _somewhat_ hear my voice echo throughout the empty classroom.

She removed her head from between my thighs and looked up at me, her wet lips curved upwards _sinfully_ as her fingers got even _more_ quicker, vehemently pumping in my womanhood with brief curls at the end of each thrust.

"M-Miss!" I called out, unable to form a proper sentence.

She raised her eyebrow and started to rub my clitoris with her thumb.

"I'm-"

"I know." She cut me off, and on cue, I started cumming. Juices surged out between my thighs and onto her forearm. My hips kept bucking against her deft thrusts, my voice was hoarse as I screamed out profanity. I could barely breathe and feel anything except for _her_ inside _me_. She withdrew her fingers finally and brought them to her mouth as she stood up. She sucked on her digits, savouring my taste knuckle-deep.

"_Délicieux!" _She smiled as she sucked her fingers dry, popping them out her mouth as she removed them.

"Good…" She said, examining my heaving chest and sweaty body. "Lie down."

I nodded and did so. She got on the desk as well and straddled my waist, just like before, when we were both wearing _some_ clothes. She brought two hands and began to massage my breasts, licking her lips before she leaned in and took a salmon peak between her smirk. She alternated between tweaking each nipple and biting down on them, giving both the attentive needs they both required.

Fiora stopped and rose up, standing on the desk with each heel beside my ears. She reached behind her back and undid her brassiere, it fell onto my face but I blew it off _hastily_. I licked my lips as I ogled her large, round breasts topped with hard and pink nipples which stood far above me.

Headmistress Laurent began to rub the fabric of her panties, pushing her middle finger against a wet spot as she gathered liquid on her finger. _"Je suis très excite._ I'm very wet, as well."

She wrapped her thumbs underneath the strings which wrapped her hips and pulled it down her long, stocking-clad legs, leaving it around her ankles as she dropped to her knees, completely nude in nothing but the aforementioned leg garments and black heels.

She squatted down and now her womanhood was directly above my face, I felt the obligation to raise my head up and meet it with my lips, immediately she cooed with approval. I grabbed her rear and dug my nails into her hard flesh, digging into her womanhood as she moaned more sophisticated-like than I did.

"Mm… Riven…" She moaned my name. "I _might_ raise your mark if you do well."

I looked up and saw the sight of the undersides of her large breasts. I watched her play with them – squeezing her mounds while she pinched her nipples. That made me want to dig in even more.

"_Bon appetite!"_ She announced as she bent over me, my vision clouded by her midriff. I heard her hands fall flat against the desk and I could tell she was grabbing the edges, holding on. I was doing better than I thought I was.

"Maybe – I – might – keep – this – large – desk." She said a single word between each and _every_ moan. "It – has – finally – found – a – good – use."

She hung her head down, staring at the desk's surface. She let out a loud moan, louder than the rest of her other ones – and I heard the metal shift as she gripped the desk. Her hips ground wildly, riding my tongue which soon I added two of my fingers to the mix. I pumped intensely, feeling her shudders as her bucking grew spasmodically.

An elongated moan escaped her lips as she began to shake on my face. She struggled to push her rear down, so that my fingers were deeper and so that my tongue was pressed firmer. I curled my fingers inside her, listening to her oral presentation of vulgar in both French and English.

"Y-you're good – Riven!" She ground her hips quicker. _"Plus vite! _Faster, Riven! F-faster!"

I obeyed her pleas and did just so. I sped up so quickly my arm felt numb and I couldn't feel my tongue any longer. I withdrew my mouth from her cavern and leaned my head back, all so that I could focus on pumping my fingers between her squatting thighs.

"_Oui, oui, oui!"_ She screamed out yes three times in French. "I'm cumming!"

At the end of her sentence, clear juices spilled out her sex and onto my face, running down my body and onto her desk. I didn't stop though, just as she did to me earlier. I kept thrusting my fingers, prolonging her orgasm, drawing out her climax to its fullest intent. I planned on getting my marks higher – if she was being serious about that.

She raised her leg and got off my face after I finally stopped. She dropped to her feet and I watched her as I sucked her juices off my fingers, wiping my face as well. Fiora walked back to me and she sat on the edge of the desk, patting the empty space beside her for me to join her company.

"So…" I said as we stared at the dirty blackboard together. "What now?"

"Well… Your mark increases by .5" She turned to me and smiled.

"T-that's all – and you were being serious about increasing my mark?"

"_Oui_, if you wish to pass this class – you must come again – for more after class _lessons_."

* * *

**Author's Note:**** I rewrote the first and second chapter because they were in third perspective and were both written almost a year ago. I've successfully made them both longer by more than 500 words each and I am planning on rewriting the third and maybe the fourth chapter as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fields of Justice Champion School

**Student:** Riven

**Teacher: **Headmistress Laurent, Fiora

1337 Fizztoostronk Cres

Summoner City, VA 02413

647-416-1337 or email us at s/10305673/1/The-Headmistress

**Riven's Valoran History Mark: **40.5% (+0.5%)

Riven is a bright and wise student whom works well independently, but she finds it difficult to focus during class lessons. It is advised for her to seek extra help when needed. –Headmistress Laurent, Fiora.

* * *

I guess seeing how low my mark was _really_ got me worried. With only less than three weeks of school left… I was sure to fail – even with Fiora's offer. Fiora's offer… Should I do it? Yesterday…. That was immoral – awful of me – to do such a thing with my teacher… But then again, how could being bad feel so good?

I wrinkled the edge of the blue paper – my report card. I had no one to show it to, it was just for me. The bell rung and everyone began to get up and out their seats. I got up and put my textbook away where everyone else did, I crumpled up my report card and threw it into the garbage – it was really a piece of paper with ink on it stating whether you're going to pass or not.

When I got to the door, I was the last to leave. I took a step out in to the hall before I spun on my heel and walked back into the classroom, catching Headmistress Laurent's attention.

"I'm very happy to see that you've come again for extra 'guidance'." She pushed her glasses up as she turned her chair to face me from behind her desk. "You are here for my offer, right?"

"Yeah…" I replied, scratching my head.

"Well…" She stood up and pointed to a random seat at the front row of the classroom. "Take a seat."

I moved to the chair as I nodded, taking a seat just as she asked. Fiora stood up and walked in front of me, not directly – but near the blackboard. She pulled her red scarf off and placed it on her desk. She then pushed her three buttons back through her top and revealed the same white dress shirt – but this time it was not crinkled up. I crossed my legs in attempt to contain myself, but I found my chest heaving and my heart pounding – and I could feel how _wet_ I was.

"Y'know what." Fiora said as she placed her dress shirt and jacket where she had placed her scarf. "Get up."

"Oh! Okay!" I shot out my seat and approached her, breaking out my frozen gaze, but re-entering it as I stared at her lace, black brassiere.

"Strip down." She ordered, pulling her skirt down her legs, raising her heels out of it.

I nodded my head and bit my lower lip. I – somewhat shamefully admit to myself – practiced taking my broken armour pieces of quicker so that my second visit would have more time with my fingers between her legs.

Only a minute passed and I was standing completely naked with my clothes scattered around me. Fiora moved around her desk, her heels clicking against the tile floor while her seductive and curvaceous figure only wore a matching set of black panties, stockings, and brassiere – the same from yesterday.

Headmistress Laurent took my hand and pushed me into her chair as it rolled back and hit the wall. "Remove my panties, _mademoiselle._"

I nodded my head as my hands sought her underwear which blocked her womanhood from my sex-craving fingers. I stood up and pulled the panties down her long and seductive legs, tossing it away as I quickly fell to my knees.

"Don't be so hasty, take some time, _foreplay,_ Riven." She pushed a finger against my approaching lips, _so close to her womanhood._

I looked up at her and half-nodded, standing back to my feet with hands moving behind Fiora's back, unclipping the brassiere which confined her blessed breasts. As quick as I threw the panties to the side, I did the same to the bra, approaching her bosom with the same haste as I did her loins.

My hands sought both her breasts and I kissed her lips while my fingers gently squeezed and kneaded her flesh.

"_Bon!"_ Fiora moaned into my mouth. "Now put your mouth on my breasts."

I obliged and lowered her body, my mouth moving straight for the salmon peak of her right breast, sucking on the pink nipple while Headmistress Laurent continued to give more commands.

"Now…" She took my left hand which hung beside my hip and guided it to her right breast. "Knead."

Whilst my tongue ran around the pink summit of her breast, my hand squeezed the unattended twin. I rolled the firm nipple between my fingers, pulling and twisting and rolling it.

"Good…" She placed her hands on my hair, resting against the desk – just as I was yesterday. "Keep going..."

I bit down on the salmon peak, eliciting a surprised moan from Fiora before I switched my hand to her right and my mouth to her left breast. My tongue circled the recently tweaked-with nipple while my fingers pinched and rolled the wet one.

"Good…" She said once again. "You're learning."

I don't know why she was teaching me this, I already know how to please a woman. But I guess teachers teach and students learn. I remembered this as I fell to my knees, my hands seeking her thighs as I pushed them away from each other whilst leaning in.

"Remember, Riven. _Foreplay._"

"Got it." I said happily, but I muttered it in my head. She was practically dripping down to her heels, what little could foreplay do now?

But I obliged, pushing my lips against her thighs, kissing down her right leg slowly and softly, eliciting a soft hum from Fiora's bosom. I reached her ankle with my mouth and began to re-ascend her leg with even more kisses before I reached her moist core.

"Ah…" She sighed pleasingly. "Other leg, now."

I nodded whilst looking up at her ecstatic fixture before my lips jumped over her wet and excited womanhood, beginning my trip down her left leg.

"Mm…" Good, Riven." She smiled as I moved from her ankle up to her core once again. "Go ahead."

I smiled, this time for real - pushing my tongue against her soaking sex with hands on her thighs while I began to lick and lick. My tongue flickered against her lovebud, while small and discreet moans emanated from above her.

"Use your fingers, Riven." She commanded, not even allowing me a complete minute of oral 'speech'.

"Yes." I muttered, pushing only my index finger into her dripping sex, slowly thrusting while my lips met her clitoris.

"Suck." She ordered, but I was going to do that already. That's why my lips met her lovebud anyways.

I began to suck and she raised herself up an inch to sit on her desk, allowing her legs to wrap my head while I got off my knees and squatted on my toes in order to meet her womanhood comfortably. Her moans grew louder and quicker, her hips bucking against my single finger which soon became _fingers_ after I introduced my middle.

"_Ne vous arrêtez pas!"_ She moaned out in French. "Keep going!"

Headmistress Laurent's hands sought my white hair, her hips continuing to buck wildly against my rapid and fierce thrusting, moans escaping her mouth against her own will while I sucked vehemently at her sensitive bud.

"_Je jouis!"_ She screamed out. I don't know French but I do know a woman's climax.

Fiora came, her mouth agape as her thighs pressed repeatedly around my ears. She curled her toes as excitement jet out her sex and onto my lips and fingers.

"That was… _très bon._" Fiora muttered as she moved her thighs from around my head, freeing me from her sexual confinement.

I stood up and sat back into Fiora's chair as the Headmistress hopped off the edge of her desk, moving to where she had placed her clothing on the grand table.

"Do me a favour." Fiora said as she began to put on her panties. "There'll be something in it for you as well."

"What is it?" I asked her as I watched her put on her bra before she grabbed her white shirt.

"I'll increase your .5 mark increase to a whole 5%." She said while she pushed her heels through her skirt and pulled the bottoms up her legs. "Only if you bring a friend."

I kind of just – sat there, trying to comprehend her senile offer.

"But…" I leaned forward in her chair, staring right at her now-completely dressed body. "How do I even propose such an offer?"

"You'll find a way, I'm sure of it." Fiora said as she picked my clothes up and dropped it on the desk in front of me. "Be gone, I'm sure you can attend your own filthy needs."

I stared at my clothes and then I gazed at her, realizing why she getting dressed so soon. "B-but yesterday-"

"That was a onetime thing, you would not have come today if I hadn't given you a reason to, right?"

"Right." I muttered as I sulked in the chair. She was partly wrong, even if it was just her cumming, I'd still come as much as possible just for the extra marks.

"And… You better find a friend as soon as possible." She said. "You'll need to in order to pass."

"Oh... So whoever I bring – she'll just stand there? I can make you cum myself for a whole 4.5% increase."

"Ugh…" Fiora pushed her glasses closer to her eyes. "I suppose you're right."

"So, you'll please us? Me and whoever I bring?"

"I'll think about it. Put on your clothes and be gone."

She kicked me out after I fixed my final armour piece. When I got in the hall I looked left and right. My hands and lips were still covered in her cum and I had to get it off the barbaric way – licking it. I began to walk down the halls, to where the school entrance and exit was. I thought to myself, Headmistress Laurent was almost a nymphomaniac, the only reason she would make that offer was to have an extra woman to stare at, or even please her – that's why I brought up that I could do it myself – I knew _exactly_ what she wanted and _exactly_ who she wanted.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** I rewrote the first and second chapter because they were in third perspective and were both written almost a year ago. I've successfully made them both longer by more than 500 words each and I am planning on rewriting the third and maybe the fourth chapter as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Class dismissed."

I lagged a few seconds, everyone getting up while I just sat there like stone, my mind drifting on the offer I received from Headmistress Laurent. Just exactly who should I ask, and who would actually be willing to do it?

I got up, walking to the door, soon to leave the class before the Headmistress called my name.

"Riven! I have something for you."

She stood up from her desk, approaching me with a yellow note between two fingers.

**FOR YOUR **

**EYES ONLY**

"Don't let anyone see that."

I nodded my head, clutching the note while leaving the classroom, going straight for my locker to read the note in seclusion. By the time I got there, many of the students had already been leaving, lockers slamming while I fiddled with the lock on mines, opening the metal cabinet to hide the note behind the small door as I read it.

"_Once you find a suitable person, do something that could possibly land you both a detention in my sight. I'll be walking by your locker every day after school."_

I crumpled up the note, holding it in my hand while I grabbed my bag and closed the locker, locking the metal cabinet before walking home to safely discard the note.

_**The Next Day…**_

"Hey, Katarina."

I asked her of all people; because she's one colleague I couldn't keep my eyes off of, perhaps the red hair or maybe the black outfit.

"Yes, Riven?"

"How're you doing in Laurent's class?"

"Uh… Not good…"

"Me too, I'm at 40, how about you?"

"34."

"Damn."

The sound of high-heels clicking against tile-floor caught the attention of us both, Headmistress Laurent, as she promised, walked by in a nonchalant manner as if she didn't recognize us.

"_Damn – is – right."_ Katarina whispered, her eyes locked on the strutting figure of our Headmistress.

"I'd _kill_ to be between her legs." Katarina continued her sentence after Ms. Laurent moved farther away.

Only two days after Fiora gave me the offer, Katarina had just seemingly became the perfect woman that the offer asked for.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, just to make sure I didn't hear wrong.

"Oh yeah, _definitely_."

"I can give you that opportunity, no killing needed."

I knocked against the locker, making sure to grab Headmistress Laurent's attention before I pushed Katarina against the wall and kissed her. Fiora's heels clicking loudly as she got closer and closer, a pseudo expression of anger on her face as she spoke;

"Detention, both of you, now!"

She turned on a heel, walking to her classroom for our punishment. Katarina looked at me with a quizzical expression with a hint of anger for getting her into detention.

"What was that?!" Katarina questioned me.

"No talking!" Headmistress Laurent commanded, silencing any more conversation between us.

We arrived in the classroom, a room I was quite familiar with afterschool.

"Sit down." Ms. Laurent spoke as she leaned against the blackboard, her arms crossed underneath her chest while her eyes peered through her glasses.

I couldn't help but smile, the worried expression Katarina wore on her face was quite humorous as she feared that this would affect her mark. Well, I mean it well, but in a good way.

"Now… Katarina, do you want to pass this class?"

Katarina angrily gazed at me before she looked at Ms. Laurent.

"Yes, I want to pass this class."

"How _much_ do you want to pass?"

"Badly, I'd do anything to pass."

"Good, then you possibly can't refuse this generous offer."

She removed her scarf, unbuttoning the jacket she wore as Katarina's expression became even more confused.

"What're you doing Headmistress?"

"Riven has been coming afterschool for some extra credit, and I told her if she brought a friend, I'd increase both her's and her friend's mark by 5% each time."

"5 percent?!"

"Ah-Ah~, let me finish. You said you'd be willing to do anything, right?"

"Right…"

"Well… This is anything."

By the end of their conversation, Fiora had stripped her jacket and dress shirt, that black brassiere which teased every student was now visible as Katarina's jaw dropped. She looked at me, as if her facial expression was alone asking me 'Can you believe this?'. She bit her lower lip in observation, Fiora pulling her legs out from the skirt as she remained in the stockings, panties, bra and high heels which I was already so familiar with.

"Riven is familiar with seeing me like this, and soon will you."

She sat at the edge of her desk, legs spreads as her heels stood on the ground, her finger gesturing Katarina to come hither while she gave her the same gaze I fell for.

"Riven, get naked." She spoke as Katarina came to her, pulling the redhead closer to take her lips, guiding the Noxian's hands to her back to roam her soft skin.

I got up from the seat, removing my armor and rags as I watched them lock lips, soft moans escaping her lips as their hands roamed their each other's bodies.

"Expel me of my bra."

Katarina nodded, happily removing the Bra from our Headmistress's chest while she unclasped it, placing it aside before her hands were guided to Fiora's bosom. Katarina nodded, happily removing the Bra from our Headmistress's chest while she unclasped it, placing it aside before her hands were guided to Fiora's bosom.

I, as happily as Katarina did, stripped down almost slower than the teacher/student combo in front of me. My eyes feasting upon the drooling course which presented a beautiful redhead with hands kneading our Headmistress's breasts.

A soft purr left Fiora's chest, Katarina biting down on a nipple with fingers tweaking as her hands roamed down the curvaceous figure of the desk-seated teacher.

"Take my panties off, don't worry."

The redhead nodded, falling on her knees to drag lace panties down the heel and stocking wearing legs of Ms. Laurent. I sat back, hands on my breasts as I tweaked my nipples impatiently.

"Do you know foreplay, Katarina?"

''Yes, I do."

"Good..."

The redhead kissed down the stained thighs of our Headmistress whose lips were bit. Her hands roamed her skin while she went down her long and sexy legs, small trails of kisses accompanying her descent. The Headmistress purred while her own hands sought her own breasts, massaging her bosom while Katarina teased her as she commanded.

"Okay, that's enough."

Katarina looked up, eyes locked on Fiora's eyes with her lower lip trapped between teeth.

"Fuck me." The Headmistress commanded.

I sat on a table, watching Katarina happily push her head between Fiora's athletic thighs to thrust fingers to which she audibly responded to. I touched myself, unable to contain my excitement while I watch possibly the two most attractive women of this school have sex.

My fingers were shallowly thrusting, like Katarina's. I tried to keep quiet, my lower lip bit to suppress as much moans as possible. My palm rubbing on my clit as my eyes couldn't move from the gaze I kept on the couple ahead of me.

Fiora's thighs closed around her head, bringing her closer to allow her tongue a better use.

"Suck, Katarina."

She did just that, sucking at Fiora's lovebud which elicited heated moans from the Headmistress, her hips bucking against Katarina's digits while she had her fingers running through red hair.

I forced myself to stop pleasing my body, biting my lower lip as I crossed my legs impatiently. It was nearly torture, two drop-dead gorgeous ladies fucking on a desk and you were in the same room as them, sitting there with your hand between your leg waiting for them to ask you to join.

"Je jouis!"

That translates to 'I'm cumming!", which is what she did, her thighs closed repeatedly around Katarina's ahead, her fingers thrusting in the wet as juices spilled to her mouth. Katarina drained the nectar from Fiora's sex, withdrawing her fingers before she stood to her feet licking her lips.

Headmistress Laurent looked at me, smiling as she walked behind her desk, opening a drawer and raising a strap-on in her hand. Katarina stared at it, then turned around and looked at me. I realized how pitiful I looked, legs crossed with my lip bit, almost drooling as I somehow postponed my lust.

As I left my gaze at Katarina, I had noticed Ms. Laurent had already equipped the false member, stroking it while she succulently bit her lower lip with an awaiting stance.

She curled her finger, telling me to come hither. I obliged, walking in a lust-hungry trance, knees wobbling as I couldn't wait to have that inside me.

"On the desk, Riven."

I got on the desk and she circled it, coming to the side I sat on, pushing me down on my back before she pushed my knees apart.

"You too, Katarina, on her face."

Next thing you know, Katarina was seated upon my face, no questions asked. I raised my head from the desk, my hands seeking her ass to push it down on my tongue.

"Fuck!" Katarina shuddered out, my tongue pushing in between pink folds that leaked excitement.

"J'vais t'l'introduire!"

She warned me, telling me she was going to stick it in, but as soon as that thick and fake member entered me, I moaned, curling my toes and temporarily halting my licking.

She grabbed my thighs, her hips thrusting to send the strap-on deep inside me, eliciting a shudder and moan from my body. I pulled my tongue out, pushing two fingers inside Katarina's dripping sex, her moans loud and quick as she bucked her hips.

I switched back to my mouth, licking her womanhood while she moved her hips back and forth upon my face. My vision only consisted of her back, red hair falling down her skin as I closed my eyes in reaction to a strong thrust.

Fiora moved at a quick speed, the desk squeaking as our skin slapped. I found much difficulty in eating the redhead out, leaning back to throw two fingers inside her.

Katarina screamed with her hand over her mouth, attempting to muffle her moan to keep attention away from us. Juices began to jet into my mouth, my face wet from her excitement as she jumped off my face with a heaving chest.

That left me, Fiora looking me in the eye as her breasts bounced to the vehement rhythm she partook. I couldn't see straight, moaning while my legs wrapped around her waist, juices creating an audible sound as the thick toy struggled to move in my hugging cavern.

Katarina kneaded my breasts, adding to the euphoria I was experiencing, a wondrous of pleasure washing over my nerves as I came.

"Fuck!"

Fiora kept her hips moving, my squirting staining us while she prolonged my orgasm. Her thrusts slowed down as her hips came tired, pulling out as I winced from sensitivity, panting erratically as she did so as well.

But like a professional, she went to the other side of the desk, taking a paper towel and cleaning the toy, throwing the crumpled paper into a bin before she placed the toy back into its drawer.

"Plus five percent to the both of you, now get dressed and don't tell anyone."

She fell into her chair, staying nude as she watched us get dressed and leave.

I looked at Katarina; she blushed and looked to the floor.

"Sorry, I got too excited."

"It is fine Katarina, if it makes you feel better I'd let you sit on my face anytime."

"Heheh, really?"

"Yeah, really."

She blushed, smiling before she said goodbye, then we parted ways until the next day of school.


	4. Chapter 4

"You have to be quiet."

"Why? Quiet's not my style."

"Just don't be loud, for me, please?"

"Fine, but remind me, why are we doing this again?"

"Because Riven, it'll be fun."

And that's how Katarina managed to convince me to place this, _toy,_ inside me. She has the remote and she _will_ use it. She made sure to emphasize that. My worries are that, she'll activate it when I'm called up to the front of the class, and/or when I'm seated and it makes a lot of noise. But that's the least of my worries, what happens if I cum? I'm a loud person; everyone will look at me trembling during my climax. I just have to hope for the best and pray that she turns it on in the most appropriate of times, if there's ever an appropriate time for something as this.

After that time we went for Sextra Credit with Headmistress Laurent afterschool, she just became real comfortable around me, you know, since she sat on my face and all. It was only the next day she found me before school started, and took me to the washroom, asking me to play a game with her, now I'm in class with a remote vibrator inside me, able to become her puppet at the single press of a button.

Headmistress Laurent was lecturing the class, since there was less than two weeks of school remaining before the final exam. This lesson in particular was _extra_-long, as if Katarina had known today would be a long one and would need something to entertain her.

North East of me was where Katarina sat; she turned around with a mischievous smile, the remote in her hand as she teasingly placed her thumb on the button.

"No…" I whispered, practically begging in silence while the redhead's smile grew wider, turning back around while slipping the remote back into her pocket.

"Ugh!" I gasped, the toy suddenly turning on as I looked at Katarina, a smile slightly visible on from my angle as I coughed for cover.

Shit, this was crazy. My heart started racing, the sensation of being caught was the most exhilarating and exciting thing I've experienced. I was worried people would hear the toy, because I sure can, I constantly juggled my eyes between the people around me, looking for any signs of their notice.

My lower lip became trapped between my teeth; I curled my toes, closing my legs together as my mind became a blurry picture that couldn't focus. I wanted to moan, but I couldn't afford it, even if I were to be caught and get detention, and you know what a 'detention' is for me, it would be humiliating to be caught in front of all my colleagues, they'd be disgusted to find that I were so perverted that I'd bring a vibrator to class.

I placed my hands on the desk, making a fist as I tried to look straight at Fiora, attempting to hold every bit of attention I could scavenge.

"Now I want you to copy this down." Ms. Laurent commanded the class.

Everyone began to gather their pen and paper, writing down everything that came out of Fiora's mouth as I realised I had no pen, and I'd be forced to ask someone for one.

"H-hey, d-do you have a pen I c-could borrow?" I asked the student beside me, speaking with a stutter.

"Uh, Yeah, here." He responded with a confused tone.

"T-thanks."

Smooth, now I've gone and gathered suspicion, if only I hadn't come home so tired yesterday I'd of remembered to come prepared. But, I've gotten the pen with no questions asked and now it's time to take notes.

"Valoran was the…"

Katarina turned around, an obnoxious smirk on her lips as she gestured that of someone writing something down. She was telling me to take my notes, because she knew I couldn't, because I know I couldn't. But I'd prove her wrong; I grabbed the pen, listening to Ms. Laurent's lecture as I scribbled down what she said.

"Heh." I breathed out, a moan escaping my lips as the vibrator began to rumble rambunctiously.

She turned it up; I dropped my pen from the moan, shaking as I struggled to pick it up from the floor while attempting to hold posture.

"Riven, write this down." Fiora commanded, catching me slacking.

"Sorry."

She turned around, writing on the board with the chalk between her fingers, the pen between mine as I jotted down her words with messy handwriting. I couldn't write properly, and it felt like I couldn't process thoughts, as if the only thing my brain could acknowledge was the building pleasure in my core.

I put the pen down, closing my eyes and re-biting my bottom lip, my nipples poking through the white fabric on my chest as I sunk down in my chair with my cheeks turning red. I moved closer to the desk, attempting to cover my hardened nipples as I rest my chin on the wooden surface, looking at Katarina who gazed back at me with a superior smirk.

And then suddenly, the toy turned off, the rumbling I could hear inside me became null as the only thing I could hear was the ringing of my ears. I think it would be better if she kept it on, now I was hot and bothered in the middle of a lecture with no way to finish myself. So I did what any other person would do in this situation; raise their hand.

"Yes Riven?"

"May I go to the bathroom, please?"

She looked at me, as if a stupider question couldn't be asked.

"Fine."

I got up, hurriedly bursting out the door and heading to the nearest ladies washroom. As quickly as I got out of my seat I got into a stall, sitting on a closed toilet as I rose up the fabric which was wrapped around my hips. I'm surprised no one had said anything when I stood up, juices were dripping down my thighs, and the scent of ever-building lust filling the room as the sound of the door slowly opening startled me.

I looked at the floor, holding my breath to identify the woman who had entered the washroom, the sound of boots meeting the tile came closer and closer as I had noticed black boots on the other side of the door. It opened, and I crossed my legs, about to unleash fury at the privacy-invading bitch that would dare open door that separated her from me.

"It's me, had fun?" Katarina teased, closing the door behind her as she stood in front of me.

"I know why you came here, so I came to help."

She grabbed my waist and brought me up to my feet, pushing me against the wall in the small and confined space we were in. She took my lips, taking a kiss as her hands moved down my body, moving between my thighs as she rose up the white fabric.

"Mm…" I moaned as she removed the vibrator, placing it in her pocket before fingers began to massage my sex, a pair of digits soon following as she descended to suck the flesh on my neck.

I grabbed her ass, feeling the black leather which wrapped her ass while she fingered me, the situation giving me the opportunity to moan since I couldn't in class. She sped up, giving me what I _begged_ for, attempting to finish me off quickly so we could get back to class no questions asked, but quickly wouldn't be possible.

Someone else entered the washroom, my heart halting before it suddenly began to thump against my chest rapidly. Katarina and I locked eyes, our expression consisting of a scared one as we didn't make the slightest sound.

The faucet turned on, and so did Katarina, she resumed her thrusting and I looked at her with a questioning glare, unable to stop her without making a sound as she looked at the door, continuing to finger me as the faucet turned off.

"Ugh!"

Fuck, Katarina looked at me with a 'holy shit you're going to get us caught' stare, halting all movement as we waited for the unknown woman's response.

"Who's that? Are you ok?"

Katarina looked at me, giving me a look that told me to answer.

"Y-yeah."

And then she pushed her fingers back in.

"I-I'm f-fine, t-thank you."

Out. Then back in. Hard.

"Okay… Bye."

The washroom door opened the closed, leaving just Katarina and I alone so I could ask her about her insane actions.

"K-Kat! What were you thinking?!"

"I wasn't. But it was exciting, no?"

She was right, I loved every second of it, and I _absolutely_ love every second that passes by which has Katarina's fingers curling inside me with ferocious thrusts.

"Faster Kat, we _need_ to get to class."

"Already on it."

Her fingers became a blurring speed of force, my walls hugging onto her digits as I could feel every detail of her thrust. I trembled, curling my toes as I placed my hands flat against the wall, closing my eyes as juices began to spill from my core, moans accompanying my climax as I quivered in Katarina's arms.

She sucked her fingers, tasting my nectar with a satisfied smile.

"You taste nice... I'll be sure to get a second taste after school today. Now get cleaned up, and don't leave until at least a minute passes after I do."

And with that, she left, I grabbed a towel and cleaned myself up, leaving the washroom exactly a minute after, just as she ordered.

I entered the classroom, sitting down in my seat, drifting to a day-dream state to which I asked myself.

"Did I really get away with that?"

And according to everyone's body actions, I most certainly did.


	5. Chapter 5

"I see that you two've become friends since our little 'talk' yesterday..." Fiora questioned.

"Uh... What do you mean, Headmistress?" I asked back.

"I mean... You two visiting the washroom, at the same time. Don't worry, it's fine."

"Fine." Katarina spoke. "We had a little fun in the washroom." She continued.

"Now it's time for a little fun, I hope you girls haven't spoiled your appetites."

And commence the stripping. Fiora expelled herself of her garments, it would always cast a spell over me. I'd become starstruck with a frozen gaze, watching her hands run down her smooth curves before I'd noticed she was remnant in her iconic lingerie.

Katarina too, she hadn't even begin taking her clothes off, she just remained still, her attention returning to her before she said "Oh." and began to slip off boots.

"Help out Riven , Katarina." Fiora commanded as she lowered her thick rear on the desk, sitting cross legged with polite hands in her lap.

Katarina had come to my aid, grabbing armor and fabric with struggle to pull them off. I had hands removing black leather, her breasts becoming exposed before I dropped down to pull pants down her legs. I stripped myself of any remaining fabric, and then Katarina and I waited for any further instructions.

Then came out the current fan favourite; a thick and long strap-on which Fiora began to harness. She curled her finger before lying on the desk, hands behind her arched back as she stripped her bra from her ample bosom. She stroked the false member, turning her head to face us to elaborate on commands.

"This is for you, Katarina. My face belongs to Riven."

And then we moved to our assigned positions. I raised a knee on the desk, bringing myself up as I watched Katarina slowly lower her body down onto the strap-on. She bit her lip and looked down, a numbingly sexually exciting feeling rose in my core as I decided I'd face her during my seatedness upon Fiora's face.

I sat my rear on our Headmistress's face, the feeling of her head raising to thrust a tongue inside my pink folds elicited a thorough shudder that waves through my body. I sprawled hands on Fiora's stomach, my eyes locked on the riding redhead whose breasts bounced to the sexual rhythm she partook.

My hips began bucking on Fiora's tongue, her hands sought my rear to grasp firmly to bring my sex closer. I felt the tongue become deeper, the muscle flickering inside of me as I quivered and moaned steadily. Katarina looked at me, a weak smile on her face as she tried to show pity, but her expression contorted into a pleasure-filled one as her elevations became more fierce.

My hips moved back and forth on Ms. Laurent's face, she leaned back and abruptly thrust two digits *deep* inside my dripping faucet of a sex. Her fingers curling deep as they vehemently pistoned, my moans growing in volume and speed as Katarina seemed to challenge my vocals.

Together our moans became a symphony as an orchestra played pleasure over our nerves, pleasuring riding through my body as juices began to trickle down my thighs. And is if Fiora knew, she sped the fuck up, my vision becoming blurry as I couldn't speak anymore, juices squirting from my womanhood as her fingers continued to splash between my southern lips.

I dropped off her face, sitting on Fiora's chair as I panted heavily from the team effort of Fiora's deft duo of digits. That left me watching Katarina ride Fiora like a cowgirl, fingers in her mouth tasting my juices as her eyes were locked on bouncing breasts.

Katarina kneaded her own breasts, eyes closed and mouth open as moans fled free. I watched her buck her hips and quiver, her toes curling as she gave a final moan. Juices sprayed down the strap-on, Katarina jumping off it as she leaned back between Fiora's legs with a heaving bosom.

Fiora removed the strap-on, reaming on the desk as she grabbed Katarina's leg and pulled herself closer. Katarina was surprise at the feeling of their womanhood giving a kiss, Fiora grinding their sex together as tired moans fled Katarina's lips.

I leaned back in the chair, crossing my legs as my thighs became slick in excitement, biting my lower lip as I felt my last grow rapidly. I could hear their wet sex's rubbing against each other, their moans being the second sound heard as the desk squeaking would be the final.

I found my hand between my suddenly-open hips, my fingers gently tapping on the wet silken surface of my dripping womanhood. Against my patience, my fingers had placed themselves on my sex, slowly rotating the tips on velvet as soft moans escaped my lips.

"Harder, _mademoiselle_!"

Their hips began to move fiercely as Katarina had her elbows on the desk, sweat dripping down her body as Fiora held her leg and grinded all energy from her body. Their moans fought each other, Katarina's loud, but Fiora's peaking over as she had built up excitement from the strap-on fun.

I bit my lip, trying to silence myself as my fingers began pumping inside my sex, my hand on my breast as I couldn't keep myself restrained. I pulled and twisted my firm nipple as my fingers became quicker, my climax approaching like a train as I felt it build and build.

The two women began quivering, juices jetting out between their thighs as their legs became limp. They rest back while looking up at the white ceiling, the desk wet with sexual juices as I found myself with the ability to stop myself with the self-pleasing.

Fiora looked over at me, she got off the desk and fell to her knees. On her own accord, she spread my legs, pushing her face between my hips as her tongue met my sex.

"So wet... Mm..."

Her tongue flickered against my clit, I bucked my hips as my hands caught fingers in her tresses. I leaned back, biting a lip as Katarina watched us with a happy smile on her lips. I raised both hands to my breasts, kneading and tweaking as I moaned a mantra of pleasure.

Fiora bit on my clit, pushing fingers inside as I shuddered. Her deft digits thrust quickly, her lips sucking on my lovebud as I struggled to keep breath, writhing and bucking my hips against her as I somehow remained seated.

Her fingers became fast, thrusts moving the chair as my walls began to hug the digits, a climax growing close. Fiora pushed deeper, thrusting faster as she ferociously sucks at my clit, pulling an orgasm from my core as my legs closed around her head.

I swore, squirting as my thighs close repeatedly around her head, leaning forward as I grabbed the arms of the chair. Fiora freed herself from my thigh lock, getting up as licked her lips satisfied.

"That was quite the fun girls, same time tomorrow?"

"Same time tomorrow..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Riven, what do you think?"

"Of what?"

"Of all... This. The extra credit stuff."

"What of it?"

"I mean... It seems too… too fake. Like something pulled out of a teenage boy's erotic fantasy."

"I've never put any thought to it."

"I mean... Why would she do this? She could lose her job, she could get kicked out the League. It's not like it would be hard for her to find a partner, she's not at all unattractive."

"Right..."

"And - why us? Did you ever think about that? She did choose you first, Riven. Ever think why?"

"I... I don't know."

"Well… tell me. Tell me how she did it, tell me how she got you to do it."

"Well… it wasn't too long ago. Do you remember that day? Where she kept asking me to pay attention? Well that was only four days ago. I had only seen her twice before she asked me to bring a friend, your first time was my third."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"When she gave me detention, she tied me to a chair, and complimented me. Eventually, I was underneath her body, lying on her desk, my face as her seat before she came and mentioned a mark increase."

"That's it? She tied you to a chair and said a few nice things?"

"I mean... Her being filthy attractive didn't hurt."

"I'm not disappointed. I'd of done the same thing."

"Yeah, well the day after I came in again, we fucked, she said she'll bump the mark increase to five percent if I brought a friend, and then you came along."

"Quite the story, isn't it, Riven?"

"Quite the story."

"That's the bell... See you there."

* * *

"Hello, Riven."

"Hey…"

It was quite the weird experience, your teacher becoming your sexual partner, switching back repeatedly as if it never happened.

"Headmistress."

"Yes, Riven?"

"Why are you doing this?" I say as I close the door behind me.

Her greeting smile turned into a stern look, her eyebrows furrowing as she got up and began to unbutton her jacket.

"I do it because I can."

"That's not a good answer, come on Headmistress, tell us."

She halted her unbuttoning, a look to Katarina before she gazed back at me.

"Being a teacher, it's no fun. I'm an.. Insatiable woman if you may, but I must ask the both of you; is it not exciting?"

"Well... Yeah. It is."

"And is it not fun?"

"It's fun, yeah, but you still haven't answered my question."

"A student's fantasy is to fuck the hot teacher, no?"

"Right."

"So what is the problem? I've told you, not a minute goes by where I'm not thinking a out sex, I need my release and would need your reward, happy?"

"Yeah." I looked at Katarina. "We're good."

''Bon… that reminds me." She pushed a button back through its hole, hurrying to her desk.

"We have to be quiet and non-suspicious. Take these." She returned to us and handed us a small egg shaped vibrator.

"Sit." She pointed to the desks, walking to the blackboard to lean against it.

"This controls those toys." Fiora spoke as she lifted two small remotes in the air, turning them both on.

Immediately I gasped, placing my palms in the desk while my eyes turned to Katarina, watching her bite her lip as the room became filled with the perverse buzzing noise which emanated between our hips.

"How is it?" The Headmistress asked with a smile on her face, pushing the remotes in her pockets while she turned around to face the blackboard.

"G-good." I stuttered.

"Nice." Katarina moaned.

"Okay... So you know that the final exam is next week, correct?" Fiora asked.

"Yes." Katarina replied.

"It is worth 30 percent of your final mark, so that means you fail the exam, you fail the course."

"Can't we just come in, for... Extra credit?" I asked.

"If only it were so easy." She replied.

"After today, the weekends starts and then comes the final week. During the final week I have to cover each unit's highlight and create the exam after school, meaning no more visits."

"So what are our marks?" Katarina asked.

"Your mark was a 34 which is now a 44. Riven was a 40 which is now a 51. You need at least a 70 to be guaranteed a pass, even with a 0 on the exam, which means you girls have some studying to do." She pointed to two textbooks at the exit, then grabbed the remote from her picked and slightly turned them down.

"Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions, each one you get right, I'll increase your mark by one percent. I have to keep it small because the principal is getting suspicious."

"Then what are the toys for?" Katarina asked.

"Oh, I'll increase the intensity for each one you get right, just a little bit of fun, really." Ms. Laurent answered.

"Also;" She grabbed white chalk and wrote on the board. "No cumming." She continued as she wrote the same words on the board.

"Now, Riven… Who were the three sisters in The War of The Three Sisters?"

"They are Lissandra, Avarosa, and… Serylda?" I replied, unconfident of my answer.

"Good. Now, Katarina, who are the descendants of Avarosa and Serylda?" She asked as she turned up the setting of my vibrator, my lower lip becoming trapped between teeth as I sunk into my seat.

"Ashe… and…?" Katarina struggled to answer.

"Ashe and… come on, you know her…" Fiora hinted.

"I… don't know."

"It's Sejuani. I left this part out, get it wrong and I turn the intensity down." Fiora pushed a button, the buzzing from between Katarina's thighs fading away.

"Riven, what is Sivir's weapon?

"A key, Cassiopeia uses it to open *pant* the door of the emperor a-and bec-comes cursed her with snake-like appearance and power." I answered with struggle.

Fiora approached me, squatting as she watched underneath my desk, pushing my closed legs apart as she watched my stained panties.

"No cumming, remember that." She spoke as she increased the intensity just a notch. "What of the contents within the door?" Fiora questioned as she stood back to full posture.

"I-"

"Renekton and Xerath emerge from the door." Katarina answered surprisingly.

Fiora raised an eyebrow, walking to Katarina's desk with an impressed smile. "What of Sivir? What had happened to her?"

"Sivir's blood… brings Azir back to life, and Azir takes Sivir to the – "

"Oasis of D-Dawn." I answered, stealing Katarina's spotlight.

"Good, the both of you."

"F-fuck!" I moaned, the vibrator rumbling my dripping core as I nearly clawed at the desk, knees trembling and toes curling as Katarina seemed to endure.

"Riven, you're not going to cum, right?" Fiora questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"No. - *pant *pant* I got this."

"Good girl." Fiora returned to the blackboard, leaning against it with the words 'No cumming' above her head.

Three soft knocks echoed through the room, Fiora swiftly turned around and swiped her hand across the board, erasing her phrase lazily as she rushed to the door, N, C and G, the only three letters remaining.

"Who is it?" Fiora spoke through the door as she frantically reached in her pockets for the remote.

"You're too suspicious, Riven." Fiora whispered as she turned my intensity so low it was barely on and turned Katarina's so high the buzzing was almost boisterous.

"Joe, open up." The voice on the other side of the door answered.

"Hey." He spoke, and then looked to us. "So these two are the ones who keep you busy afterschool, huh?"

"Yeah, it's my job to help these young girls out." Fiora answered, her attitude almost contradicting as she sounded like a true professional.

"What's the buzzing noise?" His eyes darting around the room as he searched for the source.

"The radiator is broken, what do you need?" Fiora began to sound irritated.

"Well… When you're done teaching these two girls… Why don't I come ov-"

"Not a chance, Mr. Francis. _bonne soirée_." Fiora shut the door, turning around as she looked at us with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Meet Joe, quite the _connard_."

"What's that mean?" I asked.

"It means asshole, he wants to bed me in my own classroom. Doesn't he understand I've gotten much better things to attend to?" She smiled to her sly irony as she turned off Katarina's vibrator.

"Here, on me." Fiora re-approached us, placing the vibrators remotes on our desks.

Katarina examined the remote in her fingers, and I turned my attention to my own.

_**On/Off**_

_**Intensity**_

_ 10_

_**Mode**_

_Mantra_

_Wave_

_Tease_

_Ascend_

"During lessons, I personally use Mantra on 3 and when I'm sitting at my desk I turn it up to 5 or _sometimes_ 6\. Don't go above 5 at school, though, Riven, don't even think about going above 3."

"Why not?" I asked.

"This is why." Fiora said, taking the remote from Katarina's hands and pressed 5.

My legs shot out, I shuddered as I sunk into the chair once again, the vibrator shaking my core as juices dripped onto the chair. I closed my eyes, quivering while my toes curled and I clawed at the wooden table, moaning before the sudden halt brought me to a halt.

"That was just 5; Katarina was only at 4 when I was talking to Joe." Fiora walked away, opening a drawer at her desk, pulling out two boxes before returning to us.

"I got them yesterday, to thank you for making my last couple weeks of teaching fun." She smiled as she pulled out her own remote.

"As I said, _insatiable_." She remarked, Intensity 3 and Mantra both toggled on.

"Goodbye girls." She walked to the door, lifting up two textbooks as she opened it.

Katarina and I stood up, we took the our own textbook and waved goodbye to the Headmistress.

"Make sure to switch remotes! I gave enough each the wrong one." She remembered before she closed the door behind herself.

Zzz! "Katarina, give me that!" I shouted, grabbing the remote from her hands and giving her the one I had.

I turned it off, and I watched to assure that she hadn't turned hers on.

"I'll see you after the weekend." She gave her farewells.

"I'll see you then, bye."

With that we went our separate ways and I began to walk my normal commute home, planning to 'experiment' with a present I had just received.

* * *

I opened the box Ms. Laurent had given Katarina and I, inside was a note which gave instructions on how to use the toy.

_Approximately 8 hours for full charge, battery lasts approximately 5 hours while operating. _

_Remote light shows battery life;_

_**Green**__ = 100% - 60%_

_**Yellow**__ = 60% - 30%_

_**Orange**__ = 30% - 10%_

_**Red**__ = 10% - 1%_

**_Intensity_**

_**1, 2, 3**__ = low_

_**4, 5**__ = medium_

_**6, 7 **__= high_

_**8**__ = excessive_

_**9**__ = exorbitant_

_**10**__ = intense_

_Note: Levels 8, 9 and 10 use an excessive amount of energy and will cause the battery to die twice and/or three times as fast. Levels 8, 9 and 10 are very powerful and not recommended for inexperienced users._

_You have four modes to choose from, not selecting a mode will use the linear mode which constantly vibrates at the chosen intensity. _

_**Mantra**__ = Every four seconds a vibration occurs, intensity determined by level chosen. _

_**Wave**__ = Vibration intensity increases and decreases like a wave, intensity cap determined by level chosen._

_**Tease**__ = Strong vibrations followed by weak and short ones, intensity determined by level chosen._

_**Ascend**__ = Intensity starts at 0 and slowly increases until it reaches set level cap, when at set level cap vibrates linearly. Intensity cap determined by level chosen._

_Wave and Ascend both use intensity caps, which means after selecting on of those two modes, the level you select is where the vibration strength will reach up to. _

_Ex: Select wave and then select four, waves will reach an intensity level of four before decreasing._

_Ex. 2: Select ascend and then select ten, from one; vibrations slowly get more intense until it reaches 10, then vibrates linearly._

_100% water-proof._

_We are not responsible for any noise-complaints caused by your disorderly moaning. Be prepared for an influx of door banging neighbours calling for your silence, if such a situation occurs, increase the intensity. _

_Have fun with your toy, brought to you buy Stimulus Industries._

I put the note on my night table, and inside the box was a small charging dock. I slipped the toy inside my cavern, the battery light orange as my thumb ran across the remote's surface.

"What do I try first?" I asked myself.

Perhaps tease? Or ascend?

I closed my eyes, letting ignorance choose my fun as my thumb pressed down. _Wave_, now I have to choose a cap if I'm correct. Three.

"Ugh!" I immediately gasped, my back arching before I fell back to my sheets. I reached behind myself, grabbing onto the headboard while my eyes roll in pleasure. I writhed as the intensity went down and shuddered when it rose up. I bit my lip, any plans to use this at school would require serious discipline if I can't handle third power level. What was 10 like? How strong a woman would need 10? How horny a woman would need 10?

"Ugh!" I shuddered, my nerves riding the wet vibrating waves of the toy inside my core, my headboard becoming a form of restraint as I struggled to keep still. My eyes closed while my mouth stayed open, my chest heaving while my nipples stood stiff. I'm going to cum, I couldn't even last two minutes.

"Fugh!" I screamed, shuddering as juices jet out my womanhood and onto my sheets. My back arched as I let go of the headboard, falling to the bed while I quickly turned the toy off. My bosom heaved up and down, in my sweat and my own sexual essence, I fled to my thoughts. What was Katarina doing as of right now? Intensity on five as she lasts 4 minutes, mantra, wave, tease or ascend no problem while she barely moans.

My vision clears up and my ears stop ringing, I stood up and removed the toy, the thing glossy and slick. I grabbed a napkin and whipped down the toy, plugging it in to the charging dock along with the remote, making my way to the shower to clean myself before I exchange my sheets.


	7. Chapter 7

It felt like everyone was watching me, as if I were drowning in the limelight of a light-less room. It was overwhelming, intense, the briefest of looks felt like gazes that lasted for hours. It felt like they knew what I was doing, but at the same time it felt like they had no clue. My eyes kept darting around, searching for any suspicious looks, for anyone who noticed my flushed face, my quivering lips and my seldom throat clears to suppress my hasty moans.

"**Thirteen Thirty- Seven Fizztoostronk Crescent."**

I pushed the red button that signaled for a stop request, standing up with my knees trembling, holding on to the support bars to guide me to the bus doors. A breath of fresh air, if fresh air meant the scent of my building excitement that dripped down my thighs. I walked through the school doors, smiling clandestinely to everyone I passed while I made my way to my classroom.

"Hey, Riven!" I heard Katarina's voice from behind me.

"Oh, hey." I replied after she caught up to me.

"Four days until the final exam." She said as she raised up her textbook, raising an eyebrow as well.

"Yeah, you think you're going to pass?"

"Not if you don't come to my place." She said coyly while she nudged me with her elbow.

"Yeah… Tonight?"

"Sure!" She smiled as she opened the class door, giving me an 'after-you' gesture.

'Thanks?" I said as if I were asking it, walking past her before she grabbed my arm.

"_Turn it off… It's time to learn."_ Katarina whispered into my ear before she let go of my arm.

"Uh… Okay." I nodded, reaching into my pocket to turn it off while I entered the classroom.

"Hello, Riven. Why are you sweating?" Headmistress Fiora asked me.

"I… uh… had to run to catch my bus." I conjured up the excuse on the spot

"Ah… I see." She paused before replying back, slight suspicion in her facial expression. She knew.

"Well… Sit down, class starts soon." She continued.

I took my seat and so did Katarina, Fiora began writing on the board while lecturing about exam preparations. This was stuff wasn't related to the course and next thing you know I found my vibrator's remote in my hand. Mantra on the lowest intensity setting, just like earlier, when I was on the bus.

"Mm…" I shuddered as I closed my eyes, unwinding in my seat as I fled to my perverse thoughts.

***Enter Daydream***

_Breasts pressed together, her hands on my ass, squeezing my flesh as she sucked at my neck. I moaned in her ear and she giggled, moving down my body, her red hair tickling my skin. She pushed my legs apart, licking her lips while her eyes peered up at me, a sinful look on her face before she pushed forward, meting my womanhood with her tongue._

"_Riven." She mumbled._

"_Riven…" She mumbled again._

"_Riven!" She yelled, her voice suddenly changing to Fiora's._

***Exit Daydream***

"Yes." I exclaimed, opening my eyes and jumping in my seat as I caught my gaze onto Fiora.

"Now's not the time for daydreaming." She pestered, her eyes having that look as if she knew exactly what I was up to.

"Sorry." I whispered back, Katarina looking at me with an amused smile.

I struggled to keep my posture, breathing heavily as I, surprisingly, supressed all my moans. **11:00am** was the time written on the board, the words **THIS ROOM** written underneath. I grabbed my bag, keeping my cool as I reached for a paper and pencil, gliding the graphite across the sheet to reproduce what was written on the board.

I felt juices leak from my sex, my lower lip bit as I closed my legs, curling my toes while I stretched my fingers out, attempting to retain myself as I had 50 minutes left to endure. I can't cum, I'd put myself in a situation that no one would forget. I'd get juices all over the chair, as if I wasn't already, and I'd scream, against my own will. This was a true exam, a real test of my sexual restraint.

Not even five minutes later, I had to turn it off, for the best. Now's the time to wait, wait until we have time to work on our own, so that I can get to the washroom, and solve my… own problem.

"You don't live that far." I told Katarina as we entered her apartment building.

"I know, no excuse for being late sadly." She said as she approached the elevator.

"That must suck, how many lates do you have?" I continued the conversation while we entered the elevator.

"A few, around 7 or so." She pressed the fourth level button.

A few seconds of awkward silence, anytime we were together the sound filling the air were our moans. It'd probably be the same right now, but we have school to attend to, not our perverse desires.

She walked out the elevator and I followed her, all the way to the right at the end of the hall.

**420**

Appeared on her door, she pulled a key from her pants, if leather so tight could even have pockets, and drove it in the socket, turning it and opening the door. She walked in, taking off her boots and looking at me as if I should do the same.

"Want anything to drink?" She asked, walking into her living room.

"Uh, water, maybe?"

I entered her living room after her, sitting on the couch and observing the room. Black couches and a flat screen surrounding a coffee table, windows to the right which had its curtains were opened for daylight. She came back from her kitchen with a glass of water, smiling while she placed it on the coffee table, taking a seat beside me. She put her bag at her feet, opening it and pulling out her textbook.

"Where's yours?"

"At home."

She nodded her head, opening her textbook and flipping to **CHAPTER 3: Shadow Isles.**

Minutes passed by and we traded questions back and forth, a lot of them wrong and a lot of them right. I don't know what it is, but there's something stressing her out. She keeps rubbing her eyes and sighing, constantly tapping her fingers together and awkwardly laughing whenever she gets something wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She paused, looking at me with open eyes, mouth agape before she spoke. "Nothing, why?"

"Come on." I said, placing a hand on her thigh and looking her straight in her eye, like some sort of therapist. "What's wrong, Katarina?"

"Nothing, Riven. I'm just stressing out is all… I don't want to fail." She muttered.

"Don't worry… You'll pass."

"I don't think so… I have such a bad mark for a reason."

"We're going to have to clear up all that negative energy, how about a massage or something?" I asked while smiling, closing the textbook before I turned to face her.

She hesitated, smiling while she answered. "That sounds nice."

I nodded, smiling while I stood up, gesturing for her to lie down as move behind her, moving my hands on her shoulders. I rubbed her skin, pushing my fingers firmly, but gently against her flesh as I relieved her muscles, a smile on her red lips while her eyes closed blissfully.

"Mm…" She purred.

"Turn around." I commanded nicely.

She did so without question, turning on her stomach. I rubbed her back, pushing my fingers down on her skin to hear bones slightly crack, her chest rumbling with approval while I moved lower and lower, reaching her rear.

I don't know what it is, but I'm slightly afraid to touch her ass, as if I'd be invading her privacy even though she made me wear a vibrator in class and then fucked me in the washroom. And now is the time for studying, and I'm just helping her out, helping her relieve stress so that we can go back on course. I shrugged and pushed my fingertips against her leather pants, massaging her rear as I moved down her skin, rubbing thighs and calves like some sort of professional masseuse.

"Feeling better?" I asked while my hands massaged her legs, moving up her body to attend her arms.

"Hmm, better than before, but to be honest you kind of suck at massaging." She laughed into her couch's pillow.

She turned around and smiled, sitting up while she grabbed my hand, pulling me into her lap as she idled her chin on my shoulder.

"I know one good way to relieve stress." She whispered into my ear as her hand moved down my leg, returning back up while she raised my clothes

"You sure? We have to study." I shuddered as her hand tickled my thigh.

"I'm sure, just think of it as an obstacle to overcome."

I freed myself from her grasp, turning around to straddle her waist on the couch, raising her arms by the wrists as I pushed my lips against hers. I slide my hands down her body, pulling her top from her shoulders and undoing the corset-like armor from her chest, revealing her large orbs underneath the black brassiere. I licked my lips, finding my hands behind her back to undo the confinement, freeing large breasts as they ricochet in freedom, throwing her bra to the side as I descended my mouth to meet pink summits.

"Mm…" She moaned while my tongue ran around her nipples, her hands running down my body as she smiled at me, my eyes locked on her gaze while I switched breasts.

I bit down, she bit her lip and closed her eyes, opening them with a weak lock, like she was my slave and I controlled her, licking her nipple while my free hand rolled the other. The light on the window shined on us, anyone in a helicopter would see us, but that was the least of our worries. I descended her, kneeling on the floor while I brought her pants down with me, slipping them off her feet before I gazed at the black, stained panties.

I grabbed them from the side, pulling them down her long and sexy legs, licking my lips as I leaned in, her building excitement filling my nose. She moved closer, my lips pressing against her sex, my tongue leaving to taste her, flickering against her clit while she grabbed my hair, bucking her hips against my tongue before I bit down, eliciting a fierce gasp from her. She shuddered before easing back down, letting me work my mouth between her thighs, kissing her womanhood, licking and sucking on her lovebud while my fingers gently caressed her legs.

"It's definitely helping." She laughed.

I giggled, bringing fingers between her legs, driving them inside her, causing her to shudder and gasp while I immediately began to pump, her breasts bouncing and hips rocking to my ferocious rhythm. I slowly got up, my fingers remaining inside her sex while I sat on her thigh, kissing her northern lips while my fingers invaded her south. I rode her thigh, moaning in her mouth while she tasted herself off my smile, our eyes closed while my thumb rubbed her lovebud, attending to the little needs to bring her stress-less.

"I'm going to come." She whispered, juices already trickling on the couch while two of my fingers remained thrusting in her damp cavern. I bit the flesh on her neck gently, drawing out a wild and harsh moan from Katarina while juices jet out her womanhood, her chest heaving while she shuddered down her orgasm.

"How are you now?" I asked, pulling my fingers out her sex to wipe it on my clothes.

"Good." She hesitated. "Much better." She turned to me with a smile.

"Good." I said, smiling before I looked at the textbook.

"We're in no condition to study, not today at least." She said.

"Katarina. We've got to st-"

"Come shower with me, I'm filthy." She cut me off, standing up and grabbing my hand, walking me to her shower.


	8. Chapter 8

The water washed over our bodies as her fingers roamed mine. She kissed my neck and nibbled on my ear, a hand cupping a breast while another made its way south. I listened to her breath, I felt her breasts pressed against my back, feeling her hand knead my own. She turned me around and I looked her in the eye, her red hair wet and messy as it strung over her face. She kissed me and I kissed back, and I gasped in her mouth, looking down with a shudder as two fingers entered me.

She pushed me against the wall, half of the shower's water not even bathing us as she kept me pinned, breasts pressed together as the duet of fingers re-entered me, eliciting a tranquil moans from my lips. I began to my move my hips, against her fingers, her tongue on my neck as she sucked my flesh. _Fuck_ I shuddered, breathing heavily as I kept rocking my rear forward, feeling her fingers curl and thrust inside me, moaning into her ear as she kept milking my womanhood.

Katarina looked at me, a weak smile on her lips before she violently thrust in, making me feel the wall as my walls hugged her fingers. She slowly pulled out, her fingers slick in my excitement as she easily drove back in, drawing out a loud moan from my lips as she opened her mouth.

"Be quiet." She said, shallowly fucking me while lips curved upwards, looking at my with dominance as I looked down my nose, head up as I leaned against the tiles inside the shower.

I was wetter than the shower, her body covered in the liquid that bathed us, dripping down my thighs was my own excitement that leaked like a broken faucet. She sneered, bringing fingers to a ferocious and unbridled strength and speed, extracting a shrill mantra of moans and vulgar as she evoked an orgasm that showered down my legs like the shower that rained on our heads.

She pulled out an brought her fingers to my mouth, pushing them, forcing me to taste myself as she kept an arrogant smile on her red lips. She moved her fingers from my mouth, placing my hip as she moved closer, breasts pressed together harsher as she kissed me, her voice in my mouth while lips drew out my taste.

I regain my energy and pushed her away, turning the shower off before I slid open the mosaic glass. I stepped out and turned to her, pulling her out as I held her hips, raising her wet body into the air as I sat her down on the counter the sink was placed.

I kissed her stomach, looking at my blurry figure in the fogged mirror as I descended her body, not needing to kneel as I licked her thighs, tasting water and womanly build up as she leaned against the reflective glass.

"Mm…" She moaned as I spread her lips, driving a single finger in as I twisted it like a key, looking up at her blissful face, water dripping down her breasts and down her body, pooling in her navel before it dripped down to her womanhood and onto the surface she sat on.

I moved my head between her legs, her thighs closing around my head while I pressed lips against her sensitive bundle of nerves. I flickered my tongue against it for a brief second, eliciting a soft shudder from her body before I began to suck. She grabbed my head, pushing me against her womanhood as my finger started to gently thrust against her bucking hips.

I envied her silence, something I wish I could manage. She sparingly moaned, even when I sped up, but I knew she was enjoying it. No woman bucked their hips like that if they hadn't enjoyed it. I began to pump quicker, harsher, fiercely as I elicited an increasing outburst of moans from the seemingly quiet redhead who had her mouth wide open. I heard her neighbours banging on the wall, her moans grew louder as she gave me a smile and look as if she were on top of the world.

Juices began to pour from her womanhood and I lapped it up, drinking from her sexual fountain before I slid her towards me and stood on my toes to meet her leaning down. She kissed me while she held my wet hair, getting off the counter as she kept our lips locked, moving us towards the door as she moved us to her room.

She pushed me onto her bed and threw me a towel. She dried herself off as I did so myself. I walked back to the washroom as she went to the living room. I got dressed and left, seeing her sit on the couch wearing her clothes that I had stripped from her not so long ago.

I sat beside her, and she smiled at me. She opened the textbook, back to the third chapter about the Shadow Isles and rested her chin in her palm.

"Not feeling stressed anymore. Let's study." She said.

I nodded, shifting myself closer towards the book, looking at her with a faint smile before I turned back to the pages.

* * *

Today was my day of payback, I watched her sit in her seat, her legs tightly closed as she had hands in her lap, head towards The Headmistress teaching about the information we studied last night. She turned her head towards me, looking at me with that 'can you turn it off already?' look, but that just made me smile at her pitifully. Her face was flushed and her chest was heaving, I don't know what she was expecting me to do. Show her mercy? This was revenge, if you may.

I turned up the intensity, went from two to four, real fast she coughed, supressing a gasp as she clawed the wood on her desk while leaning forward. She cleared her throat as the people around her look at her quizzically, she smiled and whispered about a sick throat, clearing their worries before she turned to me with an irritated face.

I smiled at her, raising her remote in the air, flashing it while I turned up the setting in front of her, watching her bite her bottom lip while she writhed and made a twist in her seat. From this angle, I could see her mouth open, watching her head worriedly scan the room as she heaved her bosom bothered. She was sweating, her cheeks were red and her legs were crossed, my lips were curved and my expression arrogant. I loved watching her writhe in that seat, and I hadn't planned on turning it off, she had only 5 minutes of waiting before the class ended, by then I would turn it off, if she hadn't succumbed to the vibrations and was prepared to walk home with tainted pants.

From five to six I turned it, from two seats behind her I could faintly hear it. She gasped out and caught Fiora's attention, whom turned around and tilted her head quizzically.

"What's the matter, Katarina?"

"N-nothing." She cleared her throat, and her eyes scanned the blackboard for a quick excuse. "Y-you spelt Isles wrong."

Ms. Laurent turned to her title, and then turned back to Katarina. She added the final 's' to 'Isle' which made 'Isles' and looked at her as if she was stupid. Then she turned around and resumed lecturing the class about the spider Elise had worshipped.

Katarina turned to me and had a face full of frailty and all I gave back was a look of pity, showing her the remote in my hand as I almost turned it off, but then slipped it back into my pocket before I covered my mouth teasingly, letting her know she had an orgasm to supress.

Then she shuddered, I watched her turn around and place her palms flat on the table, her eyes closed as she shook in her seat, her mouth open but not making a sound as she withstood her climax, looking down at her lap before she turned back at me with a weak face.

I turned it off, smiling as the bell rung and I stood up, walking towards her dominantly as she remained seated in her chair. She stood up feebly, I helped her to her feet before she stood beside me. We walked out the classroom silently, I turned around to see Fiora with a faint smile on her lips before I couldn't see her no more.

We walked out the school and she stopped, holding a hand out for her remote back. I looked around before handing it to her, as my hand was above hers, she grabbed my wrist, bringing me close to whisper in my ear.

"_Have you gone insane?"_ She whispered with worried eyes, which patrolled the surroundings for any eavesdroppers.

"_Perhaps, revenge is sweet."_ I replied back, breaking of her grasp before I hopped onto my bus, giving her a smile through the window as she slipped her remote into her pocket, walking off to her house.

It was well worth it, because now, her revenge had begun, and whatever she would do to me, I would surely enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

She pressed her lips against my forehead. "Good luck, Riven."

"You too, Kat, thanks." I smiled, entering the classroom with her.

We took our places, everyone had the depressed and tired look about their faces. Ms. Laurent told us we had only an hour to complete the exam. I got to writing, the sounds of pencils scratching the sheet and seldom rips of paper due to aggressive erasing hit my ears. Katarina shot me a look, and so did the headmistress. "Eyes on your paper." She told us.

I knew about everything, if that meant half the things. I'm to pass the class, but I'm not sure about Katarina, I'm not sure about anything, really. Our relationship had spawned from the sexual deviations of our teacher, we were merely friends with benefits at the point, but things led to things and now we're…. _lovers?_ That's simply what we are now, but who would have though love would conjure out of a meaningless sexual relationship between two classmates and their teacher who wish to spring their mark up.

The bell rung and a voice announced the end of the exam. We kept quiet as Ms. Laurent walked by and collected our booklets, then we all stood up and I ran up to meet Katarina.

"How'd you do?" I asked.

"Eh… Alright." She frowned.

"Alright? Come on, we studied."

"_You_ studied, I was distracted."

"Distracted? Distracted how?"

"This girl, I think her name's Riven, came over to my house and had sex with me."

"That's not my fault, you wanted me to, and me having sex obstructs my studying just as much as it does yours."

"I guess you're right, I just hope I pass."

"You will, come on, take this." I handed her bus fare. "Come to my house, we deserve a celebration."

When we arrived to my home, the moment my door shut she pounced on top of me. She ravaged at my clothes, moments later I was naked with a clothed redhead assassin on top of me, hunting for sex. She rode my nude thigh, the friction of her pants rubbing her womanhood left her panting as her lips kissed and roamed my neck. I was being driven crazy, her tongue tracing my nipples now, her hands kneading my breasts while she kept moving her hips. _Don't cum just yet, love._

"The floor is cold, let's take it to the bed, why don't we?" My voice left breathy.

She nodded and stood up, raising a hand for me to grab, tugging me to my feet with a breasts' bounce. As we made our way to the white sheets I slept on she threw her clothes down to the floor, panties in her hand at the final moment as she slowly straddled my waist upon the mattress. She kissed around my navel, down to my thighs and then rotated herself, ass in my face as she went past knees before she climbed back up.

"Don't even touch my _privates_, or else I'll stop." She stated.

Then I felt her tongue and I shuddered, a finger and I moaned. A deep and thorough _suck_ at my lovebud, I heard her slurping and it rung a pang in my ear. "No touching." She reminded me, my head going back to the pillow before I could even get a taste. I moaned with my eyes closed, I didn't know what to do with my hands. Could I touch her rear, massage her thighs, I tired but she nodded her head. "One last chance, Riven."

I held onto the sheets, her fingers rubbing quick while her tongue flickered. I felt _it_ building in my body, washing over me before my climax began to pool at my loins. _I'm about to cum_ I told myself, biting my lip with my own hand in my white hair. I started panting and let a moan of anticipation leave my lips... Then she stopped.

"No touching, no cumming." She turned around, kissing my lips. "_My_ revenge."

I was beginning to forget about that, partially because I thought she forgot. Perhaps I should've turned it off, my body feels afire and I _really_ need to get my stress out.

"_Please_." I begged, she wanted me to. "just fuck me."

"I am, what do you call this, a civil engagement?"

"Come on." I said, and then she straddled my left thigh.

"Cum on, your sheets" She twisted my words. "I thought I said no cumming?"

She was as wet as I, I could feel her juices leaking onto my thigh. She moved her hips, this time no wardrobe blocking the creamy friction. She closed her eyes and teased me, kneading her own large breasts and moaning, something she knew she wouldn't do. She just wanted to rub it in like she rubbed it on my skin.

"I'm aloud to cum though, that rule only applies to you."

She stopped, climbing my body as she forced seat upon my face.. "Eat." She commanded.

I muffled out a word, but raised my mouth to meet her sex. I dipped inside briefly before I flickered my tongue against her clit, listening to her moan while I peered up to see the undersides of her large bosom. She leaned back and put a hand on my stomach, rocking her hips against my tongue before I leaned my head back and drove two fingers in, lettering her buck her hips against those instead. Juices started to pour out, down my palm and onto my neck. She got off of me, taking seat beside me, clearing her throat while I put my fingers in my mouth to sample that sweet taste of hers.

"That was exceptional." She turned to me once again. "I guess you deserve it."

Katarina sat between my legs and rose them to sit upon her shoulders. She instantly started sucking at my womanhood, causing my writhe just as immediate. My back as arched, my head rested on the pillow just as my legs wrapped about her neck. _Fuck_… I shuddered, writhing my suspended legs while my hips grinded against her tongue and my toes just _curled_ in ecstasy. Her tongue repeatedly dipped, or _pumped_ inside my womanhood, mining out thorough moans that will get my neighbours questioning me in the next hours. Every time she leaned back for a breath of sex-filled air, I could see the clear sheen of excitement stained upon her lips and chin, that smile peaking at me as her eyes glared up just before she returned to give me that _special_ kiss. I'm surprised I was lasting so long, a part of me wanted to resist her, but the arch of my back and curl of my toes gave in, like myself.

I lied down on the sheets just after my juices squirted onto her closed eyes, my limp legs falling off her shoulders after her clasp set me free. She wiped her face off with my sheets, her red lips curved upwards just as she got on top of me, breasts pressed together with a kiss, just before she descended and kissed my shoulder and moved up my neck and sucked on my white flesh. She nibbled on my ear and that got me _purring_ and _that_ got her laughing.

"Let's hope _you_ pass, Riven." She whispered into my ear.

"I'll pass." I whispered back. _"How about you?"_


	10. Chapter 10

The sunlight peeked through the curtains of her room, the limelight bathed on my cheeks while I turned to meet her eyes. She smiled at me, leaning in to give me a kiss. Her red hair glistened in the light, her white bed sheets flying off our bodies before she stood up and spread the curtains, to reveal the blue sky which began to gleam through the glass. I watched the silhouette of her nude form, staying in her bed as I just stared at her and found myself smiling just like _she_ did when _I_ woke up. For a Monday she was _surprisingly_ happy. Perhaps it was us spending the whole weekend together, or that we were done with school.

"Katarina," I said. "Let's get dressed."

She smiled and threw me my garments, she put her clothes on and I just found myself sitting in her bed with my armour in my hands, just _spectating_. We left her building and made our way to school to see our final marks.

There was a mass of students grouped by a paper on the wall, we joined the group. Students groaned, some failed while some passed. I scanned the paper for my name, a smile came on my face almost as wide as the one I had this morning.

"I passed, Katarina, with a 63%. How about you?"

She frowned. "47%..."

I placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her away from the crowd of students. "I'm sorry… You should've passed."

"I guess not…"

"I don't get it." I burrowed my eyebrows. "She should've bumped you up."

"Yeah… I don't know, Riven."

"Let's go look for her." I said, grabbing her wrist, running down the hall to our classroom.

The door was closed, but wasn't locked. I turned the knob and entered first, Katarina followed. We saw Headmistress Laurent sitting at her desk, her glasses slightly moved down as she turned and looked at us across the room. I closed the door and walked up to her, she smiled and stood up, glancing at Katarina briefly before she looked down at me.

"This is about your marks, isn't it?"

"Yes, well… _her_ mark." I pointed to Katarina. "You don't think she should pass?"

"No…" Fiora closed her eyes. "I think she should."

"_Then_…?"

"I need _one_ last favour." She began to unbutton her top. She threw it on her desk, then undid her skirt, sliding it down her stocking-clad legs.

"Uhm…" I didn't _quite_ agree with this. I turned to Katarina and she just stood there with her hands in her pockets.

"I guess… we _have_ to… It's not like we haven't done it before." She muttered, locking the door before she walked close to us.

"Just make _me_ cum, this will be the last time I will get girls just as '_courageous'_ as you two." She dropped her brassiere and panties to the floor, remaining in her high heels and lacy stockings.

She walked towards Katarina, kissing her, and I felt a bit of _jealousy_. I pushed Fiora off of her, taking Katarina's lips for myself.

"You seemed to have become attached, _Riven_." She mocked, pushing me away from Katarina, placing a hand on her stomach. "_Actually_… If you interfere, she'll not be getting the mark. So just sit there and _watch_."

I made a fist with my right hand, my lips curving downwards as long as my eyebrows. But I restricted myself, nodding my head with a sigh, turning away from them, leaning against the class door as I watched Headmistress Laurent strip Katarina leisurely.

I felt a bit of… _resent_ in my body, the lingerie Fiora was removing from Katarina's body was _just_ the garments I was stripping from her skin last night. I _hated_ watching her touch her, she belongs to me now… But still… I – liked it? Something about the weak knee and bit lip frailty of Katarina caused by Fiora's roaming fingers just made me _quiver_. It made me absolutely _wet_.

Fiora pushed the things off her desk and threw Katarina onto it, straddling her waist. I moved to Fiora's desk as well, but sat on her chair, instead of am attendance record and worksheets, my lover and my teacher were kissing each other _frivolously_. I bit my lower lip, leaning back in the chair, watching Fiora _slowly_ descend Katarina's chest, placing her mouth around a nipple, peering up at her while she pushed her black glasses closer to her eyes. Katarina closed her eyes and spread her fingers and curled her toes, keeping silent as she writhed her head left and right, her eyes opening with a frail stare, gazing right at me. It was weird and it was weird because I _loved_ it.

"I _have_ to leave just in 10 minutes." Fiora whispered into Katarina's ear, shortly looking at me _mockingly_ as she quickly ascended her body, squatting above the Redhead's face.

She did the same to me, the first time we met for 'after class lessons'. The _only_ difference is that instead of _me_, it was Katarina's face being used as a sexual seat.

Fiora _slowly_ lowered herself down, Katarina raised her head to meet her dripping womanhood, letting her tongue _glide_ up and down on her sex. Fiora got comfortable, her thighs squeezing around Katarina's head, her large rear propped for my viewing as her hips ground on my lover's tongue. I found myself groping my breasts through my garments, my legs tightly pressed together, but not as tight as how Fiora's thighs were locked. I began to pant, closing my eyes as I struggled to keep still, I felt my excitement drip onto my panties, my inner-thighs stained with the slick of my perverseness.

Katarina leaned back and rose fingers to drive into Fiora's sex, thrusting rapidly as Fiora fell forward, halting her descent with her palms flat against her desk, her hair hanging down as she quivered and screamed in ecstasy. I watched Katarina lap her juices up, I wish that cum belonged to me. My chin was shaking, my skin felt like fire. When Fiora got off Katarina's laying body and Katarina sat up and wiped Fiora's juices from her lips, I almost fainted. I _need_ to cum right now. But I sat quiet, for Katarina.

"Job well done, Katarina." Fiora began to put on her undergarments. She looked at me and gave me a pitiful gaze. "Well, it's time for you girls to get going."

Katarina got off the desk and began to put her undergarments on as well. They did so in unison. Then she put on her pants and Fiora put on her skirt. She put on her cropped jacket and Fiora put on her pinstripe top. Fiora ensured the top buttons were undone, so her sweaty breasts shined in the light for all horny men and women to see. I grabbed Katarina's wrist and attempted to run out of the classroom with her, but she halted and turned around.

"So, am I going to pass?" Katarina asked.

"Yes, of course you are. Now, be gone." Fiora responded, wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

"Come on." I whispered in Katarina's ear, unlocking the door and closing it behind us. I rushed to the nearest stairwell, hearing my heart pound in my chest and feeling my thighs slide together easily from my excitement. I brought us to the bottom of the stairwell and took us to the back of it, hiding underneath the steps and between the metal doors which were one of many side entrances. No one takes these doors, but many take the steps, but with my current desires I would have to suffice. "I really need you to fuck me right now."

Katarina smiled and nodded. "Did watching me fuck The Headmistress turn you on?" She slithered her right hand into my lower garments. _"Huh, Riven?"_

I nodded, biting my lip while leaning against the back of the stair's wall, spreading my legs wide for my lover to touch me. My left sandal stuck out from behind the stairwell, but I paid such detail little attention as anyone passing by would think I was alone.

I bit my lip and shuddered, feeling Katarina's finger gently tease the wet pool collecting on my panties. I curled my toes and she knew, but her eyes were locked on my lips, her own curving upwards playfully. _Oh, just fuck me._ I squinted, placing my hands against the dry wall as I shifted my hips closer, forcing her duet of fingers to press against my womanhood through my undergarment. I was breathing heavily, I felt the heave of my bosom, but I truly felt the invasion of Katarina's fingers as she pushed my panties to the side in my bottoms, her fingers rubbing against my wet, dripping sex.

We heard doors open, when I opened my eyes I expected a student or even worse, a teacher staring at us from the doors behind Katarina, but she peered off to the right before she looked at me. She had no need to tell me someone was beginning to walk up the stairs, such I already presumed. But I hadn't expected the entrance of one of her fingers, but _that_ she knew, covering my mouth to suppress my gasp. She smiled as she did so, a haughty look about her eyes, she was _toying_ with me.

We heard the student leave the stairwell, the doors on the upper level swinging open audibly. She dropped her hand from my mouth and placed it on my shoulder, violently thrusting a second finger into my sex. "Such a loud girlfriend is proving to be difficult, Riven."

My voice bounced across the stairwell and she smiled even more, my moans growing from silent to somewhat loud as her fingers elicited an even more ignorant sound from my womanly fluids. She kept thrusting, pumping in and out of me hastily, but I wasn't cumming. That caused the raise of her right brow as she removed her dripping fingers from my bottoms. Just before she pulled down my bottoms and then my panties to spring her fingers back inside of me.

Endeavour drew upon her face, her arm moving relentlessly as you could hear her hand slap against my skin as her middle and ring finger vigorously pumped between my thighs. I arched my back and attempted to dig my nails into the dry wall, closing my eyes and opening my mouth. I threw my hands onto Katarina's shoulders and let my nails dig into her skin, quivering as juices fled my sex onto her fingers and hand and arm. She winced, my voice startled me as well. Such an empty and open place amplified my audible climax, and caused some quick footsteps running towards the doors above us.

"Go, go!" Katarina half-yelled, opening the door behind us with her dry hand and pulling me along with her with her wet one. She threw my naked-from-the-bottom body into a bush adjacent to the closing door, jumping in it beside me before she covered my mouth. We listened to the people speak in the halls, 'What was that?' and 'I swear it came from here.' We waited a bit, and I got worried, this bush was quite see-through and my bottoms were around my ankles and my panties were around my thighs.

"We're good, pull up your pants." She turned to me, rising to her feet to peer through the windows on the doors.

I rose to my feet and pulled my panties back up around my hips. "That was a close one." I said before I pulled my pants up second.

"Yes, it was." Katarina replied as she walked away from the doors, walking towards the exit of the parking lot. "Follow me."

I ran up beside her, we walked at the same pace. I saw a smile creep on her lips and she turned to me. "Let's go to the beach."

"L-like right now?"

"No, not right now. First we've gotta go to my house, I got us a little something, for the beach."


	11. Chapter 11

When we got to Katarina's apartment, she closed the door behind us and threw her boots off her feet, running to her room. I patiently took my sandals off, creeping into the hallway towards her room, keeping my head forward to watch through the slight crack between the frame and the door.

"Come, Riven!" I heard her call as well as I heard the sounds of drawers opening and closing.

I turned the brass knob and allowed myself to look around, finding clothes scattered across the floor. I was surprised she could messy her room so quickly.

"What's got you so excited?" I asked as I sat down on the bed.

"You'll see!" She said before she opened the only drawer remaining closed. She smiled and stared inside of it, looking at me from over her shoulder before she turned back to the drawer. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" I asked, getting quite excited myself, swinging my bare feet.

"Just – do it, Riven." She repeated. "Please?"

"Fine." I laughed, closing my eyes. "What're you doing?"

"I obviously don't want you to know if I asked you to close your eyes." She said as I listened to her open a bag and shove stuff into it. "Okay, open."

I opened my eyes and saw just a simple black backpack. "What? A bag?"

"It's not about the bag, it's about what's _in_ the bag." She smiled as she left the room. "Stay in there!"

"Okay!" I called out to her as I tried to see what she was doing by staring down her hallway from the bed.

She came rushing back in and smiled once again, having the back on her back. "Let's go?"

"So, we're really going today?" I asked as I stood up from her bed.

"Of course, it's the beginning of our summer!" She left the room and made way to her door, turning off the lights. "Make sure to get the one in my room!"

"Okay." I said as I turned her room light off and closed the door behind me, walking to her as she put on her boots.

She opened the door for me and I walked out, turning around to see her turn off one last light. She walked out into the hall and closed the door, pulling a key out her pants to lock the door. We walked to where her floor had elevators and waited.

"What's in the bag, Katarina?" I asked her, watching the numbers above the elevator doors count up to our floor.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" I cocked my head and looked at her, hearing the elevator ding as its doors slid open. "Come on, if you really think I'd believe that you got some learning to do."

"Idiot. There's _obviously_ something in my bag, I just don't want you to know what it is. _Yet_." She smiled as she walked into the elevator, turning around in it alone. "Coming?"

"Of course." I sighed as I entered second, turning around to watch the doors close as she pressed the lobby button.

She walked a little faster than I did, perhaps she was excited, well – I was too, I _really_ want to know what's in that bag – but, I'm just going to have to wait an hour or so, until we get to the beach. We swung the building's doors opened hastily and walked to the nearest bus stop, only basking a few silent minutes in the summer's heat until it arrived. She got on and dropped her fare in, I did the same second. We walked to the back where no one normally sat, most people were in the front today. We took our seats as the bus began to take off, moving down the streets as she stared out the window.

"Excited?" She asked, turning to me as her red hair glistened in the limelight, placing a hand on my thigh.

"Yeah, of course I am." I replied, staring at her eyes. "But you're far more excited than I am."

"That might be true." She laughed as she turned back to the window, watching the oncoming cars go by as she removed her hand. "I've never been to the beach before."

"Me neither - never had a reason to - until now." I said as _I_ placed a hand on her thigh.

"Good." She said as she smiled and placed her hand atop mine's, leaning in to give me a short kiss. "We'll have fun, that I know."

The bus stopped and picked up a few people, since Katarina had the window-seat, I had nothing better to do than watch them enter. A young man with black hair dropped his fare in, then a short boy who followed him who had to stand on his shoes to reach the box. They sat together near the front, but I paid that little attention as I watched for more. A young girl, perhaps – 18 or 19 years old – dropped her fare in and gave a big smile to the driver, asking how his day was. That surprised the driver and even me. After he said his day was well and thanked the girl for asking, she turned to look down the narrow aisle between all the seats and her blue eyes moved left and right for a seat to take. She had golden blonde hair that stopped _just_ below her shoulders and she had little space between her eyebrows and bangs. She sat down in the seat adjacent to Katarina and me, staring out the window briefly before she turned her head left and spotted me just – staring.

"Hello!" She said to me with a smile.

"Oh. Hey." I shook my head out of my gaze and smiled back at her. I observed her closely, from bottom to top. She had simple black shoes on with white socks that stopped just below her knee, showing her creamy white thighs before a black and white plaid skirt was next. Then she had on a simple dress shirt with her buttons done all the way up to confine her somewhat small but fairly sized breasts underneath that white fabric.

"D-do you know how to get to the Champion School?" She blushed, playing with the hemline of her skirt as she stared at the floor.

"Y-yes." I remembered I was staring at her and turned away, my clear gawking making her uncomfortable. "Yes I do, Fields of Justice Champion School?"

"Yes!" She livened up with a smile once again as her blushing faded away. "_That_ one!"

"We _just_ graduated from there." I said as I turned to Katarina who gave a smile to the woman and then to me before turning back to the window. "What're you going there for?"

"I need to go there for a month of summer-school math." She frowned.

"Oh… well it's on Fizztoostronk Crescent, this bus actually stops almost right in front of the school." I looked past her and peered out her window, recognizing the streets. "_Actually_, it's the next stop."

"Oh, _really_?!" She smiled as she pulled down on the yellow string which signalled for the next stop. "Are the teachers nice?"

"They're _alright.._. My girlfriend and I had a teacher – Headmistress Laurent. She's _really_ good..." I told her as Katarina giggled beside me.

"_G-girlfriend_?!" She raised both her eyebrows.

"Yeah, this redhead here is my girlfriend." I smiled and nudged Katarina, eliciting a giggle from the both of us.

"Well… it's my stop." She smiled as she stood up. "Thanks, uhm-"

"Riven." I told her.

"Thanks, Riven. Riven and –"

"Katarina. What's _your_ name?" Katarina asked.

"My name is Lux, t-thanks guys!" She waved as she walked down the aisle and off the bus.

* * *

We got off the bus and heard the sound of the ocean's tide and children playing. Katarina took my wrist and guided me to the nearest facility. She opened the ladies washroom and pushed us into the largest stall, designed for changing clothes. She dropped her bag onto the bench and began to unzip it.

"Close your eyes, Riven." She said as rummaged through the bag.

"Again?" I frowned.

"Yes." She said, looking up at me to ensure I was closing my eyes.

"Fine." I muttered as I closed my eyes.

I heard her drop her leather bra-like top onto the bench, then heard her grunt as she landed on its metal surface. I listened to her take her boots off, then I heard her stand back up and I listened to her slide her leather pants down her legs, and among some other things, I think I heard her remove her brassiere and panties.

"Are you naked?" I asked with my eyes still closed.

"Yes." She replied.

"Completely?"

"_Completely_."

"May I have a peek?"

"Do you _need_ to?" She groaned.

"Yes, I _do_." I smiled.

"Err..." She moved around some things. "Alright, go."

I opened my eyes and stared at her large breasts and found my eyes roaming down to her hips. "Okay, I'm _good_." I closed my eyes shut with a satisfied smile.

I heard almost nothing for a bit, just her gently moving around. "Open your eyes - for _real_ this time."

I opened my eyes once again and instead of a nude body, I saw her wearing a black bikini. The undersides of her large breasts _barely_ peeked out from the bottom of the bra, her firm nipples nearly cutting through the fabric. I moved closer to feel her body, letting my hands slide down to her rear as I found my eyes rapidly moving up and down. She wore a black thong as well, _that_ I could feel in the palm of my needy hands.

"_Well_..." She moved some red hair behind her ear and blushed. "Do you like it?"

"_Like_ it?" I laughed, letting go of her rear as I walked backwards to get an eye's-full observation. "I _love_ it."

"Good... I was hoping you would say that." She turned to her bag and pulled something out. "I peeked at one of your bras and got your size. It's the same as mine, except its white. I thought it'd fit you better." She threw me a white bikini.

"Uhm..." I blushed as I looked down at the swimsuit. "I don't know..."

"Well, _I_ know. Put it on, _please_?" She begged. "You'll look great."

"Fine." I muttered. I found myself obliging too much today.

She came forward and helped me take my garments off. She threw them into her bag and turned and stared at my nude body with a lip's lick. She helped me put on the bra first and then the panties. She stepped back after she was finished and smiled.

"Great!" She said. "Have a look for yourself."

I nodded my head and turned to the right, looking at my reflection in the plain mirror. I tried not to smile, but seeing Katarina's _smug_ smirk made me curve my lips upwards and almost laugh. I couldn't believe it was _my_ reflection I was staring at in the mirror, _we_ looked like _super_ models!

We left the change room with our arms around each other's waist and with our skin bathing in the sun's light. We made way close to the shore, taking a seat together underneath a parasol impaled into the sand. Katarina placed her bag down and pulled out a yellow bottle with an orange sun on it.

"What is that?" I asked her.

"Sunscreen." She said as she squirted the white substance into her palms and began to rub it on herself. "Open your hand."

"Okay." I raised a hand out and she squirted a bit into my palm.

"Get my back." She turned around as she asked.

I nodded my head, even though she couldn't see that. I clasped my hands together to share the lotion between my hands. I placed my palms against her back and moved them around, watching the white cream fade into her skin.

"Thanks, let me do you." She turned around and motioned for me to show her my back.

I turned around and winced at the cold cream being lathered on to my skin. I felt her hands roam my arms and they even came to my front from behind, applying lotion to my stomach and breasts and as well as my thighs. She even applied some to my legs, even though I was on my knees.

"That's all." She closed the bottle and rubbed out the lotion in her hands on her thighs. "Have you ever been swimming?"

"Yes, actually." I turned around to face her.

"Good." Her breasts bounced as she stood up and began to run towards the tide. "Let's go swimming!"

"Alright. Let's go!" I stood up and chased her.

We tip-toed into the water and when it got deep enough, we began to swim. I followed her, she seemed to move to the right and away from most of the people, to an area which where we could stand but have the water to our chests.

"Hey." Katarina whispered into my ear as she approached me. She grabbed my hips and felt my body underneath the water, smiling at me as her red hair floated on the blue liquid. "I can't help but contain myself when I look at you, _you_ know that, Riven?"

"I could say the same." I replied quietly as I let her squeeze my buttocks.

"I know I pleased Fiora _right_ in front of you - I _know_ that made you _crazy_." She whispered. "When I _finished_ you underneath the stairs… You were _loud_."

"Sorry..." I said as I felt her hand snake into my white panties. "I-I'll try to be more quiet."

"No, Riven, _be_ loud…" She began to rub her index finger against my womanhood. "The tide is _louder_ than you are - _somehow_ \- and so are the people in the distance. They won't hear a _thing_."

"Ah…" I began to moan, unable to tell my wetness apart from the oceans. "A-are you sure?"

"Do you _want_ me to stop?" She smiled as she thrust a finger inside me.

"_No_… No." I closed my eyes and bit my lower lip. "_Keep_ _going_."

* * *

**Author's Note:**** I updated the first and second chapters, be sure to read them as they are much better now!**


	12. Chapter 12

Katarina and I leaned against the cement wall which kept us inside her balcony. We watched people walk by and the cars race down the streets, there was a lot more of that since the summer started. It was quiet, _tranquil_, I peeked over to my right and saw an idle smile on her red lips, her crimson hair barely moving in the gentle wind. I found myself smiling because she was, turning back to watch whatever it was we were watching.

I'm not sure how we're supposed to spend the summer together, Katarina and I were just colleagues in school and Headmistress Laurent was the one who gave us _things_ to do. So far she was the one who was keeping things entertaining, the day we got our marks – underneath the stairs, and then the beach with the bikinis she had purchased. But today - today was far less exciting than those two days, but it surely wasn't boring, since I was with her. Still… I don't want to be the boring one, but this idea floating around in my head was just ludicrous.

"Hey, Katarina…" I whispered while my eyes still followed the cars below us.

"Yes?" She responded a second after.

"I was thinking…" I felt my cheeks become warm as I spoke. "You know those 'toys' Headmistress Laurent gave us?"

"I'm _very_ experienced in that field ever since." She smiled even more.

"Well…" I continued. "I was thinking…"

I paused and already felt the regret approaching.

"I was thinking that we should put it on max – just to see what it is like."

I saw her nod her head in the corner of my eye and she approached me, turning my head so that our eyes met.

"Have you gone mad?" She whispered as she leaned in to kiss me.

"No…" I opened my eyes after she left my lips. "I'm being serious."

She turned around and slid open the large glass door, walking into her apartment. I followed behind her and closed it, no longer hearing the cars on the street.

"Riven, you can barely go above three." She said while I followed her into her room. "How do you imagine you will reach 10?"

"Slowly." I watched her pull her toy out from her night table. "There's a m-"

"Ascend." She cut me off. "I know."

She turned to me and handed me the toy.

"I was hoping that you'd go first." I said as I spun it in my fingers nervously.

"I don't think so." She closed the drawer and slipped the remote into her pocket. "That would be rude, you were the one who offered it."

"Uhm…" I gulped. "O-okay."

I slid my hand into my bottoms and pushed it into my panties, adjusting it so that the toy would be pressed against my clitoris. I guess I was going hard mode.

Katarina smiled and walked out of the room. "Turn off the light!"

I followed her and did just as she asked and soon, we found ourselves outside on her balcony again. She leaned on the cement wall just like earlier, smiling as she brought the remote out of her pocket as she inspected it in the sunlight. Her thumb pressed _Ascend_ and then it pressed _1_ and then _10_, specifying the starting intensity and the maximum intensity.

I felt the toy feebly begin to vibrate in my panties and I wasn't in a state of disarray. I kept my cool and shrugged it off, leaning on the cement wall to watch the cars I seemed to find so damn interesting.

"Woah." Katarina examined me. "Someone got tenacious!"

"Nope." I smiled. "I was always resistant."

"Uh huh?" She raised her eyebrow while licking her lips, turning her head to the remote which had LED beside the number '2'. "Let's hope you're telling the truth, we've got a long way to go."

I nodded my head and bit my lower lip, I was feeling it but I wasn't _really_ feeling it. I really had become less sensitive, ever since Fiora and Katarina and such. It really was slow though – just as the booklet said. I could count the time but I had more important things to focus on.

"Wow!" Katarina exclaimed. "You really have gotten tenacious!"

"Yep!" I bit my lip and cleared my throat.

This was my normal level, it brought me squirting in mere minutes. I was just putting on a mirage for Katarina, I felt _every_ single quake of the _fucking_ vibrator and I would probably have to cum three whole times before I would even reach 10. But I wouldn't let her know that, I'm going to reach 10 for her entertainment's sake.

"Four!" She smiled as she looked at me and the remote in awe, almost not believing I wasn't on my knees screaming yet. I didn't believe I wasn't in that state myself.

She jumped up and down happily, clapping her hands like a giddy schoolgirl just before the remote flew out her palms and… yep – landed on the grass four levels below.

"Oops!" She said coyly. She dropped it on purpose. "You better go get that!"

"B-bitch!" I said as I felt the vibrator increase in intensity, causing my knees to buckle as I turned to open the sliding door as I raced as fast as those cars towards her door.

I struggled with the locks and I could hear her snickering behind me. I finally got the chain lock and the door lock open and ran down the stairs.

"Better be quick, your cum is running down your legs!" Her voice echoed down the stairs. "Everyone will see!"

_E__veryone will hear if you don't shut the fuck up._ I thought but couldn't say due to my occupied breathing. I ran out the front entrance and traced to the side of the building, I looked up and recognized her balcony – I think… they all looked the same. Katarina was nowhere to be found and I suddenly fell to my knees, attempting to grip on to the grass and dirt as I struggled to supress my moans.

Juices surged from my womanhood, staining my panties and drowning the toy. _100% waterproof for a reason._ I fell on my back and felt a rock pressing against me. While heaving my chest tiredly, I rolled over onto my chest and the rock was really the vibrator's remote and according to the wretched thing I was at level 5. It was so close but yet so far, I couldn't find the energy in me to reach for it, but as I extended my arm out as some sort of miracle, a bare foot stood on my hand and a shadow casted over my writhing body.

I looked up and saw Katarina smiling at me with her hand on her hip, she squatted down and picked the toy up, standing back up, tossing it up and down while she circled me with a near-silent giggle.

"You don't think I was going to let you turn it off, were you?" She smiled as she stared at the remote. "Besides, you're half way there, just five more levels to go!"

"P-please." I begged, shaking uncontrollably. My orgasm rendered me prone to pleasure and the pleasure I was receiving felt sensitive and harsh– but so good at the same time. "Turn it off, w-we'll go upstairs and continue this."

She shook her head and raised her hand out. I took it and almost fell over, grabbing onto her arm as I kept my balance. She laughed and guided me into the building lobby. She took us into the elevator and pressed a floor number.

"If we turn it off, you'll lose all your progress and you'd have to start from level one again." She said as the elevator doors closed.

"N-no." I replied, reaching behind me while I faced her to grip onto the horizontal bars in the elevator. "Y-you can c-choose to start at f-five!"

"But…" She walked close to me, stealing a kiss from my quivering lips. "There's no fun in that."

As she pulled from the kiss, the elevator stopped. I was feeling claustrophobic and couldn't wait to get out, but as I peered up at the floor number, it read '2', not '4' – which was Katarina's floor level. I got worried and gripped onto the bars even harder, biting my lower lip as my knees began to shake again.

"_Katarina!"_ I whispered as the doors opened. She looked at the remote and then looked at me and mouthed 'six'.

An old man slowly walked in, which delayed the elevator's flight. He nodded to Katarina as she slipped the remote into her pocket and then turned his head to nod to me, but tilted his head confusingly as he was wondering why my face was so flustered and why I was trying to practically rip the metal bar from the wall.

"Are you okay young lady?" He asked as he inspected me with a concerned look.

"Y-yes!" I simultaneously moaned and answered his question. "I'm f-fine, just a little sick is all."

"Oh… that's unfortunate." He frowned and leaned close to me – _oh why did I stand beside the buttons__..._

"What's that sound?" He tilted his head once again after he pushed a floor button.

Katarina laughed as I widened my eyes with fear as I shook my head at her. "I-I think it's the elevator."

"Really?" He looked up at the elevator roof, scratching his near-bald head. "I used to be an elevator mechanic back in my day. That don't sound like no elevator problem to me."

"P-perhaps it's the n-n-new t-technology." I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes. This could not get any worse.

"I retired only five years ago." He looked at me and gave me a half-smile. "You don't think you should go to the hospital? You look awfully sick, and I think that rumbling is coming from your stomach."

"N-no, sir!" I let go of the bars and waved my hands in front of me to assure him I was okay. "I just need a l-little r-rest is- UGH!"

"Lady?" He grabbed my arm and looked at my face. "I can call the ambulance if you need me to."

"N-no! I'm fine" I yanked my arm from his hold and leaned against the elevator wall, trying to capture my breath as my chest heaved frantically.

"Okay." He nodded his head as the elevator doors opened and he began to walk out. "I hope you get well."

"Yeah!" I groaned to supress my moan. "M-me too!"

When the doors closed I nearly fell but Katarina caught me. The vibrator was buzzing vehemently and my body was shaking. As I held onto Katarina I struggled to hold onto my breath, juices surging from my womanhood as I screamed in the confined space.

"Be quiet!" She said as the elevator began to pull up.

I struggled to stand back to my feet as the elevator door opened and Katarina walked out of it and turned to the right. It felt like 30 minutes in there but when Katarina showed me the remote I was still on six.

"I can't do this anymore." I panted and panted as Katarina opened her door and locked it behind me after I followed her in.

She grabbed my hand and guided me to her bedroom, throwing me onto her bed as she flicked the lights on. As I lay there writhing, she removed my clothing hastily, leaving me naked except for my panties – I needed those still, to keep the vibrator pressed against my clitoris.

"Rumbling." Katarina muttered as she stared at the remote. "You're at seven... It really does sound like it is rumbling."

"It feels like it too!" I called out as I dug my nails into her bedsheets. "T-that man was c-clueless."

"I think he had his suspicions. No one could be so oblivious." Katarina turned to me and smiled. "You're doing well."

"Well?!" I shouted back, turning my head left and right as I shut my eyes. "I came twice and I'm only at-"

"Seven." She cut me off, happy to tell me about my progress like it was an award or something.

"Seven." I repeated, panting as I closed my thighs tightly together and curled my toes, messing up Katarina's bedsheets as I pulled on her blanket.

"Eight now, it seems to be getting quicker."

"Eight!" I screamed out, arching my back before I fell back to the bedsheets, pulling on the soft fabric.

She leaned against her dresser and watched me. I could see that every time I opened my eyes to the slightest. I saw the dominant smile too.

"You're so close, Riven!" Katarina told me as I felt the vibrator suddenly become _ridiculously violent._

I felt my excitement beginning to build up in my core. Katarina's bedsheets were now a mess because of my sweat and womanly juices. But she didn't mind. I spread my legs, I heard it helps to increase the time before you have an orgasm. I hope it works because I don't think I can make it to 10 if I were to cum on nine.

"10! Riven, you're on 10!" Katarina exclaimed as I heard her run towards me before I felt her fingers on my inner-thighs. "That's _violent._" She commented as she felt the vibrator's pulses through my skin.

I didn't reply, I just writhed and twisted as pleasure overwhelmed my body and juices began to jet from my sex. A pool of cum stained her sheets and as well as my panties, Katarina's toy was too slippery to be held by fingers at this point.

"Turn it off!" I demanded with a yell. "Now! Please!"

"Okay, Okay!" Katarina laughed as I felt the vibrator instantly switch off.

I couldn't even sit up at this point. I opened my eyes and turned to my left, seeing her stupid smile on her face.

"That was entertaining." She got off the bed and put the remote in her drawer. She then pulled my panties down and twisted them in her hands, my juices leaking out of it like a wet rag. She placed the vibrator on her night table and sat back beside me, moving my now-messy hair from my eyes before she leaned in to kiss me.

"Perhaps another day I will go to 10." She said.

"No..." I sat up and placed a hand on her thigh, pushing myself off the bed to stand up with my feeble legs. "You gotta do it today, especially after what I did."

"I would..." She bit her lip and looked away. "But you made the toy too wet and the neighbours too suspicious."

"Fine." I muttered as I stormed out her room naked and into her bathroom.

I turned the shower on and hopped in right away, listening to her footsteps enter the washroom.

"Want to save some water?" She asked as she slightly peaked through the plastic curtains. "I still need to shower for the day."

I turned around and looked at her protruding head. "Sure…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**** There could be a few grammar and/or spelling mistakes here and there. I apologize for that. I really wanted to upload a chapter because the last one was uploaded three weeks ago.**


	13. Chapter 13

Katarina and I sat on the park bench, a simple shopping bag sitting between us as we watched young and old couples tread by. I looked at her and she noticed, turning her head to meet my eyes briefly before she smiled.

"What's the matter?" Katarina asked, lifting the yellow bag between us, sliding it under the bench as she scooted closer to me.

"Nothing." I responded. "Just thinking is all."

"About what?" She asked, placing a hand on my thigh, gently gliding her palm against my bare skin.

It was near 30 degrees Celsius, far too hot for our usual garbs. I had on white shorts, far too revealing for my own liking, but the soft breeze against my thighs persuaded me otherwise. Katarina wore the same shorts, the only difference was that they were black. It seems that she liked to do that: give me white clothing while she wore black clothing, such I observed when she bought those bikinis. Our outfits were topped off with t-shirts, hers black while mine was white. The sandals aren't even worth mentioning.

"Y'know… stuff." I answered ambiguously, placing my hand atop hers. "Stuff… we could do."

"Oh?" Her smile grew wider, leaning in to kiss me. "Like what?"

"Well…" I reached into the bag she put underneath the bench, pulling out the very same vibrator that brought me feeble just yesterday. "Like this."

"_Here?"_ She whispered as she leaned towards my ear. _"Have you gone mad?"_

"I believe so." I answered, turning my head to see if anyone was watching, pushing my hands into Katarina's shorts and slipping the toy into her panties.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the remote, turning it on as she stared at me angrily. _Ascend… 1 through 10._ Done. I turned to her and watched her bite her bottom lip, turning her head before she leaned into the bench seat, attempting to look casual.

"Turn it off." She commanded. "Riven."

"Hmm?" I slipped the remote into my pocket. "What?"

"Turn it off."

"I don't think so." I teased. "Remember when you refused to do the same for me?"

"That was different." She turned to me, a small quiver moving throughout her body as it went up a level. "We were in my house."

"No… We weren't." I pulled the remote out, seeing that the LED indicated she was at level 2. "I came outside and in the elevator. I don't think you own all of that."

"Fine." Katarina gave up, sitting back straight. "Let's get this over with."

"Good." I smiled. "Because you're at 3 now. Besides, this should be a walk in the park, literally."

I stood up and picked up the bag, walking away from Katarina, moving down the cobblestone path as I heard her stand up and race to my side.

"Where're you going?" She asked, folding her arms underneath her chest.

"I wish to go on the swings over there." I pointed, turning to her, smiling at her sweating brow.

"N-now?!" She half-yelled. "Can't you wait?"

"Nope." I responded. "You're at 3. It'll be a few more minutes before you reach 10. I need to kill some time.

"Fine." She gave in. "Let's go on the swings."

I placed the bag down on some sand by a pole, watching Katarina hop onto the swing, gliding in the air swiftly as she stared at the sky.

"I'll be back." I said, walking away. "Watch the bag."

"W-where are you going?" Katarina asked. "Don't leave me here, what if-"

"You cum?" I responded, cutting her off. "That should be no problem, I bet you'll last 'till 7."

I walked away, sprinting across the street and into the public bathroom. Surprisingly enough, it was quite clean. I stared down at the remote, Katarina was at level 4, by the time I get back she'll be at 5.

I walked into a stall, hiding the remote behind a toilet, locking the door before I slid under it, wiping down my shirt before I washed my hands. I left the washroom, moving my head left and right before I crossed the streets, finding myself back at Katarina's airborne side.

"Having fun?" I asked, staring up at her.

"N-no." She stuttered.

"I'm sure you are, don't lie."

"Riven, where am I?" She asked me.

"On a swing, in the park." I teased.

"No!" She yelled, looking down at me. "What level?!"

"I-I don't know." I smiled, reaching into my pockets, pulling them out to reveal nothing. "I think I lost the remote."

She stopped swinging, coming to a stop before she jumped off the swing with her knees trembling as she walked towards me.

"What the fuck, Riven?" She swore at me, grabbing my shoulder to keep her standing. "W-what'd you do with it?"

"Nothing." I smiled, taking a step back, watching her fall on to the sand. "Honest mistake, really. I just lost it."

"Where'd you go?" She asked, looking up at me with a scowl. "Riven!"

"To the washroom." I answered with a haughty smile.

"Take me." She ordered, standing up with weak posture.

"Alright."

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind me, walking to the stop light. I refuse to j-walk with her, she'll no doubt get hit by a car in her current state.

"Can t-the light – h-hurry the fuck up?" She trembled, closing her eyes and biting her lower lip.

"It's gotta give the cars time to cross the intersection."

"F-fuck the cars! What about me?"

"You can wait."

The light showed a white stick figure and the cars stopped. I took Katarina's hand and began to cross the street, her shaking and quivering body following behind me.

"They're looking at you." I said, watching the people in the cars quizzically stare at my girlfriend. "Keep it cool."

"Fuck them all!" Katarina yelled as we reached the sidewalk. "I don't care."

"You clearly do, otherwise you'd not be wanting to find the remote."

"Shut up. Take me to the bathroom."

"It's just over here." I began to walk forward, pushing a door open, letting her in first before I entered after, locking the door behind us.

She turned her head and surveyed the room, watching everywhere for where the remote could be.

"Maybe it's in a stall?" I called out, walking to her side.

"Er…" She muttered, walking to a stall, pushing the first one open. "Nothing."

She walked to the second one, pushing it open and finding – nothing. Third one, nothing, last one – the door didn't budge.

"Anyone in there?" She asked.

No response.

She looked at me and smiled, sliding under the stall, pushing the door open as it unlocked with the remote in her hands.

I ran to her and snatched it from her hands, staring at it with my mouth wide open.

"7!" I yelled. "You didn't cum yet!"

"Mm…" She nodded, leaning against the counters where the sinks were, biting her lower lip as she closed her eyes, letting out a moan.

She gripped the countertop, her chest heaving as her nipples poked through her top. _Should've worn a bra._

Katarina began to moan, perhaps 7 was her breaking point, or she was truly a master at hiding her vulnerability.

"Take my shorts off, please." She begged, opened a single eye to stare at me. "I do not want to get them wet."

"Okay." I nodded, walking towards her, pulling her shorts down, leaving it around her ankles.

After I did so, I heard three harsh bangs on the washroom door.

"Anyone in there?" A voice called from outside.

Katarina's eyes shot open and she stared right at me, tilting her head to gesture for me to answer the voice.

"Yes, sir." I answered. "Janitor in here, got quite the mess."

"Oh…" The man behind the door sighed. "Any other washrooms in the area?"

_Shit… _I should know – being the janitor and all.

"Yes. If you cross the intersection, there should be a restaurant, just ask and they'll let you use it."

"Okay, thanks!" He yelled, soon I heard his footsteps run down the street.

"Damn…" I sighed, leaning against the wall, forgetting about my girlfriend writhing and supressing her moans – who just happened to let one out.

"Katarina, you're at 9!" I smiled, showing her the LED. "One more to go!"

"Mm…" She nodded, her juices trickling down her thighs, her black panties stained by her excitement.

I walked to her, planting a kiss on her lips, raising her shirt above her head. I took a nipple in my mouth, biting her salmon peak while I placed the remote down, tweaking her free twin with my left hand. She moaned in satisfaction, the vibrator audibly ramping up another level before she pushed me away, shaking on the countertop as she let out a violent scream, her juices surging on to the marble surface.

"Riven!" She yelled, arching her back as she moved to lay flat, stretching her legs while curling her toes in ecstasy.

I turned the remote off and stared at her, watching her chest heave frantically as she panted just as wildly. Her scent filled the room. _I guess I wasn't lying about the mess._

"I hate you." She said as she got off the counter top, taking her feet out of the sandals, removing her shorts from around her ankles before she slid her _absolutely_ sullied panties down her legs.

She threw them in the bag I carried with me, shooting me a smile before she raised her shorts back to her hips, slipping her feet back into her sandals before she pulled her shirt back over firm nipples.

"Let's go home." She said, walking to the door. "I need a proper bath."

"Okay." I smiled, picking up the bag, hiding her panties underneath the groceries.

As we walked towards the door, I unlocked it, but before I could pull the door open, her hand slipped behind my back before she harshly dug her right hand's nails into my rear.

"_Don't think you get away clean, bitch."_ She whispered into my ear, squeezing my rear harder, causing me to wince in pain. _"I've got something for you at home."_


	14. Chapter 14

"Sit down." Katarina commanded as we entered her apartment, ripping the bag from my hand, dropping it on the floor as she marched to her room. "In the living room!"

"O-okay…" I stammered, feeling a hint of fright as I walked towards her couch, sitting down just as she asked.

A few quiet minutes pass by and nothing was happening. I nervously tapped my fingers together, my hands in my lap as I stared at her living room walls.

"Okay!" I heard Katarina call out. "C'mere!"

"To where?" I asked as I stood up, nervously peaking my head down the hall as I tip-toed towards her room.

No answer.

I gulped and nodded my head, reassuring myself that everything was going to be okay. She was my lover, she won't hurt me, right?

I heard a door fly open from behind me and before I could even turn around, a hand covered my eyes as an arm wrapped my neck.

"_Shh…"_ Katarina whispered into my ear as she moved her hand from my eye, wrapping a cloth around my head to obstruct my vision. "_Be subservient – for me."_

"W-what's the blind for?" I asked, holding my hands in front of me as she pushed me forward.

"You'll see." Katarina said, grabbing my wrist as she tugged me along to her room, throwing me onto her bed.

She climbed on the furniture, joining me, fixing my body so that my head rested on a pillow and that my feet were by the footboard. She pulled my sandals off and I heard them fly across the room before they met the floor, her hands sliding up my legs before she pulled my shorts down, and then did the same to my panties.

I stayed quiet as she did so, biting my lower lip as I couldn't imagine the devious smile on her red lips. I felt her hands reach my shirt, and soon I felt air touch my bare breasts as my bra came off with it.

"Good…" I heard Katarina say, her hands moving to my legs as she moved my feet as far apart as they could be.

I felt something – rough – wrap my ankles, and soon, I was unable to move my feet.

"W-what're you doing?" I asked, sitting up and leaning forward, stretching a hand out to feel my right foot – to find out what was causing it to be bound.

"Tying you down with rope." Katarina said as I heard the bed creak as she veiled over my body, moving my wrists to the left and right, wrapping them in rope before I was left bound, my legs and my arms parted.

And suddenly, I could see her haughty smile right in front of my face as she pulled the cloth from my eyes.

I observed my condition, looking past her to see my ankles tied to the footboard, looking up and to the left and right to see my wrists tied to the headboard.

"Well?" Katarina said before she pressed her lips against mine. "How do you like it?"

"This is not what I had in mind." I responded. "Fiora did this to me once. Same rope – actually."

"Oh?" Katarina raised her right brow. "Don't mention that bitch, only _my_ name will now leave your mouth."

"Katarina?" I asked, looking at her as she dismounted my waist, walking to her dresser… which had _things_ on it.

"No." She said, turning back to me before she walked away from the assortment of toys she had laying on her vanity, re-straddling my waist before she leaned down to kiss me once again. _"Mistress."_

I couldn't believe it, she wanted to dominate me.

"Mistress…" I said, shooting her a gentle smile.

"That's like it." Katarina said as she stood up on the bed, pulling her shorts off completely. "Let's put that face of yours to good use."

She walked forward and her shadow veiled over my body, my vision only consisting of between her legs as she lowered herself down. I obliged to her wishes, but before I could raise my head up, she slid a pillow underneath my head and instantly my face was full of her sex.

"Lick, bitch!" She ordered, grabbing a handful of my white hair.

I drove my tongue into her womanhood, eliciting a surprising moan from Katarina. I swiveled my tongue in her sexual cavern, and soon, the bed started squeaking as she grinded her hips against my face.

I removed my tongue from her womanhood and allowed it to flicker against her lovebud, her moans ramping up as she kneaded her breasts with her free hand. I bit down on her clitoris and juices began to surge from her womanhood, into my mouth and all over my face.

"Haste." Katarina said as she got off my body, sitting beside me before she hopped off the bed.

Katarina moved to the bedside and undid the ropes binding my ankles, holding them and flipping me over as my arms bended uncomfortably.

"K-Katarina." I stammered, wincing as my arms were in pain.

"Ah?" She said, her voice a playful pitch higher.

"M-mistress…" I corrected myself. "Fix my arms, please."

"If you wish." She smiled, moving to the headboard as she untied my arms and fixed them, then retying my ankles to the footboard.

I heard her walk away, my face in the pillow as I couldn't move. She grabbed something from the dresser and a few seconds passed by before I heard something cut air.

_A whip._

"Ow!" I cried out as something crashed down onto my rear. "Katarina!"

Another violent smack to my rear by a branch of… _horse hair?_

"Mistress!" I yelled, attempting to look back as yet another painful lash hit my ass.

Oddly enough, the more she hit me, the better it felt. My grunts of pain turned into moans of pleasure, and when I called her name I was begging for more. _How odd I've become._

Katarina stopped whipping my rear with her whip, walking to my side as I got vision of her. She was nude, taking the few seconds to remove all her clothes, except for the … thick strap-on attached to a harness wrapping her hips.

"M-mistress?" I asked, watching her stroke the black false-member as if it were real.

"Hmm?" She smiled, walking away from my line of sight.

I heard the bed squeak as she crawled on top of it and soon I felt her weight between my legs, Katarina's hands roaming my rear which I could imagine was covered in red bruises.

"Ah!" I cried out, squinting my eyes before I bit into the pillow, Katarina thrusting the false member into my womanhood without warning.

She began to thrust, eliciting a torrent of moans from my muffled mouth, occasionally smacking my rear with her bare hand as I felt the need to throw my hips back – getting her as deep as I could get her. Both her hands held my hips, her movements transforming into vehement thrusts that shook the whole bed. _I fear the thing will break right under us._

"How do you like it?" She asked between pants, grunting with each thrust.

"I _love_ it!" I moaned out, stretching out my fingers as I felt a building pleasure grow in my core.

I began to cum, juices jetting out my womanhood and splashing against Katarina's body, her still-thrusting hips commanding the thick strap-on which I could feel every little ridge of. She finally pulled out, standing up on the bed before I heard the strap-on fall to the floor.

Katarina untied my feet and walked over my body, untying my wrists from the headboard. She threw the rope away before she grabbed my shoulder and turned me onto my back, straddling my waist once again.

"Riven…" She said as her nail traced around my nipple. "How sweaty you are."

She bent down and took my left nipple into her mouth, kneading my right with her left hand as she bit down. I moaned out and placed my hands in her hair, allowing my fingers to roam through her rose tresses as I felt my body riding the wave of ecstasy supplied by my breasts' pleasure.

"_Who_ said you could do that?" Katarina said as she pulled away from my breasts, slapping my hand from her hair. "Well?"

"N-no one…" I frowned. _Why was she being such a bitch?_

"That's what I thought." Katarina said as she moved back and sat between my thighs, stretching her legs out as she leaned on her right shoulder.

Katarina slipped her right leg underneath my left, and she moved her left over my right. Our womanhoods were pressed together, and soon, as she grabbed hold of my left leg, they began to grind together.

Moans fled our lips, mine much louder than hers. The audible slick and slosh of our wet womanhoods grating together filled the room, accompanied by our crying pleasure-filled voices. Her nails dug into my thigh, and she opened her mouth as she leaned back.

I took the opportunity, pushing my womanhood heavily against hers, eliciting thorough shudders and quivers from my _mistress_. Katarina let go of my leg and fell onto her back, cum squirting from her womanhood as she gripped onto the bed sheets.

I leaned back and threw my right hand between my legs, rubbing my own sex as Katarina was recovering from her climax. I closed my eyes and leaned back, arching my back as I felt my orgasm approaching – only to be halted as a hand grabbed my stroking wrist.

"Your mistress does not approve of this." Katarina said as she pushed my hand away from between my legs, moving onto her stomach as she crawled closer to my womanhood.

She pressed her lips against my sex, giving a soft kiss before she began to flickering her tongue against my lovebud. I locked my legs around her head, my back arching as I felt my orgasm approaching once again – for real, this time.

I came into Katarina's mouth, wincing as she lapped up my juices from my trickling sex. I fell onto my back and she sat up, licking her lips and wiping her face clean from my juices. After she was done with her self-cleaning, she got off the bed and walked towards her dresser.

"I got this for us." She said as she pointed to an assortment of sexual toys on the vanity's surface. "For the summer."

I smiled and got off the bed, walking towards her on my feeble legs, trembling with each step before I came to her side.

"Wow." I said, reaching for a red ball gag. "Got this one for me?"

"It's for when the neighbours start complaining." Katarina said as she took it from my hands, placing it back where I got it from. "That will be soon."

She pushed me back onto the bed and reached behind her, grabbing a beefy, rubber pink dildo with obese bumps. Katarina walked between my legs and shoved it between my thighs, staring right into my eyes as I shuddered, my walls hugging tightly on to every protruding bump the toy possessed.

"Moan for me." Katarina commanded, still staring into my pupils as her right hand started pumping.

_Even if she didn't ask, I'd be doing it._

Moans escaped my lips, my eyebrows borrowed while my face was contorted with pleasure. I dug into her sheets, sitting on her bedside as her arm grew numb from thrusting the toy into my womanhood.

"Ah-fuck!" I screamed, quivering like mad as I bent over, curling my toes as I leaned into Katarina's bosom.

My lover pulled the toy from my womanhood, raising it to my mouth as she tapped it against my lips. Katarina pushed it in without my consent, a deviant smile on her lips as she watched me gag on the toy ridden with my orgasm's essence.

I gave her just what she wanted, taking the toy from her hand, sucking on it as she took a step back, placing her hands on her knees as I saw the visible rivulets of excitement trail down her inner-thighs.

I stood up and grabbed her hair, surprising Katarina, yanking her behind me as she fell onto the bed. I straddled her torso and turned around, her vision only consisting of my rear as I leaned forward and drove the used dildo into her womanhood, watching her toes curl and legs stretch as she moaned aloud.

"What are _you_ doing?!" She yelled from behind me, struggling to keep her dominant attitude as she writhed from the vigorous thrusts I applied to her sex.

"_I'm_ doing what _you_ want, _Katarina_." I answered.

"I-it's m-mistr-" Katarina struggled to speak, not even bothering with correcting me.

I began to struggle at pumping the dildo into her womanhood, panting as her walls hugged on to it tightly. As I thought I couldn't keep up with her resilience anymore, she gave in, a clear stream of cum jetting from her womanhood, landing on her wooden floor.

"I'm going to have to clean that." Katarina muttered as she pushed me off her, my body landing on her sheets.

She got off the bed and passed the tiny puddle of climax she spilled on the floor, removing the dildo from her womanhood as she placed it with her brand new collection – just broken in. Katarina turned to me and burrowed her eyebrows angrily, skipping past the puddle before she hopped onto the bed, lying by my side.

"Well, well… My little rule-breaker." She said as she cupped my cheek, moving to hover over me as she leaned down, our legs intertwining while our breasts pressed against each other's. "_What_ should I do with you?"

"_Kiss me."_ I whispered, leaning up to meet her lips.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**That was crazy! There could be some mistakes here and there, or... all over the place. It's a long chapter, so forgive me if there are any!**

**I'm getting close to ending this fanfiction, I need to do something with Lux first (I introduced her for a reason :))**

**I also want to get Headmistress Laurent back for one more chapter... for the good ol' times. ;)**

**One or two more chapters remaining! Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

Today is the fourth day of summer break and so far my vacation has been _perfect._ I've spent every day with Katarina, my girlfriend, my… lover, but today was different – I was by myself.

Katarina had to go for a dentist appointment, or such is what she told me… My apartment seems so drab compared to hers, despite them being practically the same. Everything seems dull, only without her by my side.

I got off my bed and left my apartment, walking down the hall before I raced down the stairs.

_She should be finished soon…_ I thought as I pushed through my building's front entrance, jogging to the bus stop. _I'll give her a little surprise._

* * *

"She's going to love it." I heard Katarina say from the inside of her apartment.

_She shouldn't be home…_

I pressed my ear against her door, closing my eyes as I focused on eavesdropping the conversation through the metal.

"It?" A voice called out, somewhat familiar. "I'm a person, honey."

"She's gonna love what we're gonna do to her." Katarina corrected herself.

"Oh?" The voice replied, and then I heard whoever it belonged to get off her bed. "What do you want me to do?"

"You know, Fiora." Katarina replied.

_Fiora? What's she doing here?_

"Just fuck her for me when she gets here." Katarina continued. "I told her to come over 'round this time – after my 'appointment'."

"Why don't we have some fun 'till she gets here?" Fiora suggested.

"I don't think so." Katarina replied. "Wait for Riven."

_T-they want me to come in? How did she know I was even coming?_

I knocked on the door and took a deep breath, feeling my heart pound inside my chest.

The door swung open and I saw Katarina's smile, her hand reaching out to pull me inside.

"Hey!" Katarina said, closing the door and locking it, hugging me afterwards. "You're early!"

"Early?" I asked, trying to play stupid.

"Yeah!" Katarina nodded, tugging me along to her room.

I stumbled on my feet and looked to Katarina's bed, seeing Headmistress Laurent seated nude with one leg over the other.

"H-Headmistress Laurent!" I stammered. "What're you doing here? Why're you naked?"

"Your girlfriend here asked me to come along." Fiora answered. "Let's get to it, then."

I turned around and saw Katarina stripping her clothes from her skin and turned back around as I felt Fiora's hands on mine. She pulled my shirt over my head and threw it aside, undoing my white brassiere hastily before she grabbed me and pushed me onto Katarina's bed.

Fiora straddled my waist and took one of my nipples in between her lips, looking up at me as I watched Katarina stand completely naked behind her. As I breathed heavily, feeling Fiora's hands knead my bosom and bite my nipples, Katarina approached Fiora's rear, licking her lips as she smiled at me, driving a single finger into her womanhood.

"Katarina!" Fiora yelled, looking behind as she stared over her shoulder at my lover. "What're you doing?"

"Nothing, keep going." Katarina responded, resuming her single-digit thrusting.

Fiora turned back to face my chest and bit down on a nipple, eliciting a shriek from my lips before she descended my body, kicking Katarina away.

"I see…" Fiora muttered. "You want me to give back for what I did to you on mark day."

"Right." Katarina smirked. "Fuck her."

"No problem with that." Fiora smirked as she glanced at me, standing up and walking towards Katarina's dresser of toys, grabbing a strap-on.

She put it on quickly, a master at equipping, really. She grabbed my ankles and pulled me towards her, dragging half the bed sheets with me. Fiora tugged at my shorts and pulled them down my legs, ripping my sandals off before she discarded my bottoms.

"Gosh, Riven." Fiora said as she looked back up and saw my drowned panties. "Is this how much you've missed me?"

Fiora placed a finger against my underwear, rubbing her finger gently against my womanhood through the lace fabric. I bit my bottom lip and moaned, curling my toes as I basked in her pleasure applying touch.

"Off with these." Fiora stated as she pulled them down my legs, throwing them at Katarina before turning back to face me. "Wash them, will you?"

"Shut up, bitch." Katarina muttered, leaning against her dresser as she dropped my panties on the floor.

Fiora tilted her head briefly, pulling me a little bit closer. She drove the false member into my womanhood and I screamed out, instantly wrapping my legs around her hips. She started moving back and forth, pumping the toy shallowly in my sex.

I wanted to beg, so much, but I didn't want to seem desperate. I wanted Fiora to know I was in a beautiful relationship filled with stellar sex.

I rode atop a wave of pleasure, closing my eyes as I rest the back of my hand on my forehead. I turned my head side to side, digging into the bedsheets as the box spring squeaked with each thrust.

"Fuck!" I called out, opening my eyes and seeing Fiora's face drawn with intent to make me cum.

I looked over to the right and saw Katarina kneading her large breasts with both her hands, my eyes descending her curvaceous figure to see a pink wire leading into her womanhood, a remote in her right hand. I smiled at her and shook my head, turning my attention back to the teacher thrusting inside of me vigorously. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, stretching my legs out as I lessened my grip around her hips.

A stream of clear liquid squirted out from my womanhood, Fiora pulling the false-member out of my dripping sex before she fell to her knees between my thighs. She greedily lapped up my cum, audibly sipping my climax's fruit as I heard her moan with content.

"Well…" Fiora said as she stood up, wiping her lips clean from my orgasm. "I'm _definitely_ interested now."

She undid the strap-on and turned around, walking to Katarina whose face was twisted with pleasure. Fiora placed two fingers on her inner-thighs, feeling the vibrator's strength on the tip of her fingers.

"New one?" Fiora asked. "Mine was wireless."

"Y-yes!" Katarina stammered.

"Are you of all people – _stammering_?" Fiora asked, leaning closer to my lover. "Perhaps I should get one."

Fiora took the remote from Katarina's fingers and looked at it, smiling before she gave it back to her.

"Come." Fiora said, turning away from Katarina. "Join Riven and I."

Katarina turned off the toy and pulled it out of her womanhood, the pink egg coated in her juices already as she placed it on her dresser. _Must be a recent addition…_

I sat up and Fiora laid down beside me. I straddled her waist and stretched my arms out, grabbing onto her large breasts, yet dwarfed by Katarina's. I kneaded her bosom and licked my lips, tweaking her pink nipples between my fingers as she smirked at me, seemingly unmoved by my foreplay.

"Between my legs, Riven." Fiora ordered, staring at Katarina who got on the bed and stood above her. "Your girlfriend wishes to use my face."

I obliged and got off the bed, sitting by it as Fiora's thighs were by my ears. I leaned forward and gave a kiss.

_Oh… how I forgot the taste of her sweet womanhood._

I looked up and saw Katarina's rear propped for my viewing, her red hair falling past her shoulders as her thighs pressed around Fiora's head. I shook my head and remembered my duty down at Fiora's southern entrance, allowing my tongue to gently glide across my ex-teacher's womanhood.

"My, my, Riven…" Fiora's muffled voice emanated from underneath Katarina's rear. "Make me cum already!"

I stood up and walked away, marching towards Katarina's collection of toys. I grabbed a pink dildo with protrusions along it, the very same one Katarina used on me yesterday. _This will surely bring her down._

I marched back between Fiora's thighs, driving the thick dildo into her sex, giggling as I watched her legs stretch out accompanied by a muffled scream. My arm started moving on its own, thrusting the toy repeatedly in and out of Fiora's womanhood, eliciting a torrent of pleas as Katarina grinded her sex on the moaners face.

Juices spurt out from my teacher's womanhood, splashing my arm as I pulled the dildo out from her tugging walls. I took it in my mouth, savouring the taste of Fiora's climax as I listened to Katarina moan, opening my eyes to see her grinding her hips violently as the bed squeaked.

"Oh!" Katarina moaned as both of Fiora's hands came down on the cheeks of her rear, allowing her nails to dig into her skin.

I walked the bedside and saw Katarina's face contorted with pleasure, her breasts bouncing in the air as Fiora's tongue flickered against her clitoris. My lover arched her back, leaning away from me as juices jet out from her womanhood, coating Fiora's face as I watched her lap up Katarina's cum.

"Well, then." Fiora said as Katarina got off her face, lying beside her. "That was quite the fun."

"Uh-huh." Katarina agreed while panting.

"I guess this is farewell, girls." Fiora said as she stood up, walking to her clothes in the corner of the room. "I have a new woman to please."

"New?" I asked, tilting my head confusingly.

"Yes." Fiora answered. "This sweet little blonde girl in my summer math class."

"Oh?" Katarina asked, turning to me. "Remember that girl you met on the bus?"

"Lux?" I asked Katarina.

"Yes, that's her." Fiora answered before Katarina could nod her head.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** I'm sort of unhappy with the way this chapter came out... I don't know why.**

**Also, I can't believe how many chapters are in this story! I was putting this chapter into doc manager and it was like 'Headmistress Chapter 15' and I was like "Holy shit!"**

**This isn't the second last chapter, I'm going to write more, but the story will most likely end before I hit 20 or it might end on the 20th chapter.**

**EDIT: Woah, new Fiora update! They remembered to keep her thighs thick! I'm going to do another chapter with Fiora, let's celebrate the update! (it looks op wtf)**


	16. Chapter 16

Sometimes you don't know what you really have until you lose it. But that's not true for me, I completely understand how much Katarina is to me, and I'll never lose her. I find it quite weird to say such things about her… but it feels right to say these things.

She was a classmate of mine, we barely uttered words to each other, but the day after that detention… when Fiora – had sex with me, everything burst open. We're lovers, now. That's quite fascinating.

If someone were to ask me how I met Katarina, and how we became so close… I wouldn't know what to say. _"Oh, I had sextra credit with my teacher and I wasn't enough for her, so Katarina joined in and the threesomes spawned our love."_

Yeah… that _is_ correct, but it doesn't sound right.

But again, it feels right.

I think we stopped caring at this moment. Who cares if people see? We're just two normal girls in abnormal love with each other.

* * *

Her crimson locks were flowing in the warm, summer air, sweat dripping down both our bodies as we skipped down the sidewalk, my left hand held by her right. I couldn't help but stare at her, such beauty possessed by a woman who belongs to me. I always told her that, and she said she felt the same, but her attractiveness cascaded mine by an indescribable margin. I told her I wasn't as pretty and that she was lying, and then she kissed my lips and told me to shut up.

I wasn't going to do none of that today. It was bliss, even without the sex. We were much too 'sore' for that… we do it almost constantly, with or without Fiora… and toys. Today was just a day to relax, get our heads out from between each other's thighs for once.

"Where are we going?" I asked her as we reached an intersection, waiting for the white stick-man to appear in the glass to indicate that we can walk across.

"I don't know about you, Riven, but I'm hungry." Katarina responded, glancing at me before we began to walk across the road.

"I could eat, too." I responded, nodding my head even though she could not see me do so.

"I know." Katarina giggled, turning back to look at me as she licked her red lips.

_Oh…_

"I thought we weren't doing that today?" I asked, tilting my head confusingly.

"We're not." Katarina responded. "I'm just playing."

_I wouldn't mind doing it with you, though. This sore body feels just pleasure under your touch._

* * *

We sat beside each other at a counter-top. Together, we shared a view through the diner's glass, watching people walk by and continue with their day. I had a paper plate in front of me, a sandwich with bacon, lettuce and tomato smashed between two slices of white bread on top of it. Katarina ordered the same, but she got a strawberry daiquiri. Actually, she got two.

And then two more for me.

_Now, I'm kinda drunk._

I got off the stool, barely able to stand straight, everything seemed somewhat blurry and unusual_._

"How you never been drunk before?" Katarina asked me, holding me straight.

"_Mmmyeah."_ I drunkenly responded. "I h-have."

I turned to her and kissed her, right there as the waiter took our money while staring at us.

"Take me somewhere quiet." I asked, giggling before hiccuping, causing my lover to laugh at me.

"Okay." She nodded, waving the water goodbye before she pushed open the glass door in front of us.

* * *

We were back at her place, and we were on the couch together. She left her balcony door open, and I could hear the birds chirping and that _one_ beetle that always made that annoying creaking noise you'd hear during the warmer seasons.

My head was in her lap, her hands idly stroking my white tresses while she looked down and smiled at me, leaning down to steal a kiss from my alcohol-scented lips.

"Y'can't do that." I stated. "You'll get me worked up and you _know_ where that'll lead."

"I know." Katarina smiled. "Sit up."

"Why?" I asked, obliging her command.

Katarina ignored me, getting off the couch before her she got on her knees in front of me, her hands moving to my shorts before pulling them down my legs and off my feet, throwing them aside frivolously.

"What happened to what you said?" I asked, watching her peel my panties off my body, throwing them behind her, the white lingerie landing beside my shorts.

"Fuck that." She responded, chuckling as she spread my legs and shook her head. "You can't last a day."

I shook my head and giggled, sighing as I felt her lips press against my inner-thigh. She kissed up and down my legs, teasing me to the point where I think I couldn't last another minute, but she knew what exactly pushed my buttons. She knew when too much was too much.

I looked down, her red lipstick was blemishing the inside of my wet thighs, the lip-formed marks getting closer and closer to my womanhood before I gasped and stretched my legs out, feeling my lovebud engulfed between her full perpetrators.

I moaned out loud, being drunk made her flickering tongue and sucking lips feel _so_ good. I dug my nails into my palms, and I could feel my nipples poking through my white top. My eyes fell down and caught her in their view, her own orbs looking up at me as our gaze at each other became somewhat romantic… despite the lower half of her face being raunchily veiled by my nether regions.

It was becoming too hot, and I had to remove this top that clung to my skin like a magnet. I grabbed the hemline of the white, cotton fabric, paring it from my skin, slipping my arms out of its short sleeves before throwing it aside. I was completely nude now, a brassiere would be too confining for my breasts on such a humid, scorching day. The only thing now present on my body was the red marks in the form of Katarina's lips upon my lightly tanned skin, around my navel, hips and on my thighs.

_She doesn't even need to use her fingers._ I thought as she drove two of them into my womanhood, my back curving away from the couch as my eyes shut just as quickly. My tone fluctuated constantly as I moaned her name aloud. I can't imagine how annoyed her neighbours must be by now, unless they're school boys and Katarina and I are fulfilling all their teen-aged fantasies. Their ears must be pressed against the wall behind this couch of hers.

"Oh, Katarina, yes!" I screamed out as my legs stretched forward, wrapping them around her head as I began to quiver frantically.

Cum jetted out from my womanhood and I slumped forward, panting heavily as Katarina broke free of my thighs' grasp. She wiped her lips and extended her arm, her palm facing up as she gestured for me to take it. That I did, placing my hands in hers, being yanked up to my feet before she caught me in my stumble.

"You've _got_ to get a look at yourself, Riven." Katarina giggled as she helped me walk down her hallway.

She used her foot to push forward her already half-opened bathroom door, and together we tiptoed in. Katarina helped me turn left, and I looked up and saw the both of us.

Her charcoal-coloured tank top was adhered to her skin from all of her sweat, her navel revealed just below its hemline before her soft, ivory skin led down to her same-toned shorts wrapped around her wide hips. Every time I saw her, and I know for sure it wasn't the influence of alcohol, I felt grateful and entranced. Such a buxom woman with perfect curves belonged to me, and the colour red was growing to become my favourite.

I got a look at myself afterwards, forgetting that it was my reflection beside hers' in the mirror. Little beads of sweat dripped down my body, between my bosom and down my legs. A pair of lips kissed my navel, such is impressed by the red lipstick stain around it, the paired marks moving down my hips and thighs, moving between them.

"Jheeze…" I laughed, looking down at myself as I pressed a finger against one of the lipstick stains. "You'd think I'm a giant advertisement for whatever lipstick it is you are wearing."

"Mhm." Katarina chuckled, biting her bottom lip as she stared at my body through the mirror.

I noticed her staring.

"W-why don't we have a bath?" I asked as I turned my body to face hers, grabbing the bottom of her top before attempting to pull it up.

"That sounds… just fine to me." Katarina responded, pushing my hands away before she took the top off herself, revealing her large, round breasts topped with hard, pink nipples.

_Mhm…_

"I don't suppose you can go and get our towels?" She asked me while turning around and walking towards the shower, pulling the curtains all the way to the side before bending over the white tub, stretching her arm and fingers to reach for the stainless steel knob.

"I can do that." I responded, licking my lips as I watched her rear propped just for my viewing. "I'll be back."

I walked backwards, not losing a second of ogling her opportune rear before I strode out of the bathroom. I stumbled into her room, thankfully it was just beside where we were. The towels were always on the back of her door, hanging from some sort of metallic nub. I grabbed them and walked out of her room, turning around to close the door as my eyes fell upon the collection of _many_ 'toys' that seemed to be expanding _every_ day.

"Check this out." Katarina said as she grabbed my shoulder and dragged me into the bathroom with her, my eyes briefly able to see warm water pouring out from the obese faucet which was now filling her just-as large porcelain tub.

"What?" I asked, my eyes back at the mirror as I watched her pull something out of her shallow pocket.

"This!" She announced, waving it in the air as I turned my eyes right to view it in reality rather than through the reflective glass.

"Woah!" I exclaimed, watching her wake the screen in front of my eyes. "Nice phone!"

"Thanks." Katarina smiled, turning my head back towards the mirror before she stood behind me, pointing the phone towards it as I could see her eyes staring at the LED screen.

She cupped my left breast with her left hand, smirking deviously as she looked up and stared at me through the mirror.

"Say cheese!" Katarina said, and before I knew it, I shuddered and closed my eyes, tilting my head back along with my falter.

"What did you do?" I asked, turning around to see her staring at the screen.

"Look." Katarina replied, showing me the phone. "I got it so that I could capture all of our _special_ moments together."

She looked so dominant in the photo. Her white teeth were dug in to the soft, tanned skin of my shoulder, her left hand cupping my breast with her thumb and finger surrounding its firm nipple. My mouth was open, my face contorted with pleasure and submission as my head was raised back, my eyes closed to top it all off. The picture captured how I was truly just putty in her hands.

"I think I got to get one of these." I smiled, unable to peel my eyes away from the picture. "So that I could set that photo as my wallpaper."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Katarina replied, turning the phone back to her face before she tapped the screen a bit, turning it back around as the picture was now on her lock screen.

"Put that away." I said with a drunken chuckle, pulling the phone out of her hands before setting it aside on her counter-top. "Let's unwind!"

I walked over to the tub, raising my right leg over, placing it inside before I brought my left leg second. The warm water gently hugging my skin felt surreal, an overwhelming sensation of relaxation washing over my skin as I watched Katarina get into the tub after me. The steaming water stopped just below her breasts as I reached behind me to shut off the water.

I closed my eyes and sighed, smiling as I stretched my arms out, resting them on the lip of Katarina's porcelain tub. My legs extended as my toes wiggled freely, my skin pressed against that of her legs', both of our limbs intertwining like a capitalized 'U' and a lower-cased 'n'.

I listened to her play with the water, the gentle splashes of her fingers constantly breaking the liquid's surface tension filling my ears and raising my curiosity. My eyes opened and I saw Katarina, most of her crimson tresses sat underneath the water, her rose lips curved with an odd, but sly, twist.

"You caught me." She said as the water stopped making its subtle noises, my eyes falling down to see her hand between her thighs underneath the water. "This bath rids me of my _natural_ lubrication. It's quite hard to please myself."

I laughed and shook my head with disapproval, parting the water in front of me as I approached her. I shoved my hands underneath Katarina's rear, grunting as I rose her up, seating her on the edge of the tub before her back pressed against the tiled wall behind her.

Katarina was about to speak but I shushed her, accomplishing that by spreading her legs apart before I began to kiss her inner-thighs, making sure to bring her excitement back to flood the insides of her womanhood. I rose my hands and toyed with her breasts, tweaking both her nipples while I adjusted myself to kneel more comfortably.

"Enough, Riven." Katarina said as she slapped my hands away from her bosom, taking them and placing them back at her thighs. "Eat me, please."

I nodded my head and giggled, letting my eyes roam her wet skin before I pushed my lips against her sex.

The tip of my tongue pressed against her pink pleasure, dragging up to the little nub that sat at the top of her womanhood. I slowly circled it around her lovebud, listening to her sigh before I captured it between my lips. My nails dug into her skin, ensuring that I was holding her down before I began to suck as strenuously as I could.

"Oh, my! Riven!" Katarina moaned, her hands seeking my head as her hips rose up from the tub as she used her tiled-pressed-against back to support her weight.

I broke free of her palms' hold, audibly letting go of my oral clasp of her pleasure bundle before I removed my right hand from gripping her left thigh. I drove my digits into her womanhood, causing her to gasp almost as loudly as I usually do, her fingers moving through my white tresses, messing my hair.

"God, Riven – fuck!" Katarina screamed before biting her bottom lip, then opening her mouth as her eyes went shut.

The faucet is currently turned off… so it was definitely her juices splashing against my face.

"Perhaps it's me being drunk, or were you really moaning so loudly?" I asked as I wiped my lips before diving my face underneath the water to cleanse it from her juices.

"Shut up." Katarina chuckled, sinking her rear back underneath the water before she pushed me back to my side.

Then everything returned to its somberness, and this time there were no twinkles in the water due to Katarina's perverseness.

"Y'know, Kat." I said as I closed my eyes, returning to my unwinding position from earlier. "I don't know how we're going to go a day this summer without…"

"A day without what?" Katarina asked as I trailed off in thought.

"Without…" I continued to speak, opening my eyes to glance at her. "Do I need to say anymore?"

"I guess not." Katarina chuckled, finally understanding what I meant. "I don't think we can last 12 hours without pleasing each other."

* * *

All I remember from yesterday was being in the bath with Katarina, the woman who woke me from my deep slumber and dragged me here, back to school.

"What're we doing here?" I asked Katarina as we pushed through the building's entrance.

"I texted Headmistress Laurent and asked her about her…" Katarina began to speak before she turned her head side to side before whispering. _"New prey."_

"That's kind of weird that you texted her." I chuckled, smiling as we walked towards the staircase closest to her upstairs classroom. "What did she say?"

"She said to come by after school to see how quickly she acts." Katarina responded as we raced up the stairwell and landed in front of our past teacher's classroom door.

"_Oh, mistress!"_ A faint, familiar voice moaned through the oak door as we approached it.

Katarina and I glanced at each other and we were somewhat surprised, but then it hit us that Headmistress Laurent did the same with us.

"_Were we this loud?"_ I whispered to Katarina, hearing moans on the other side of the door.

"_I hope I wasn't."_ Katarina replied, pressing her ear against the wood. _"But you definitely were."_

"_Shh!"_ I shushed Katarina as I brought a lone finger to my lips, closing my eyes as I heard Headmistress Laurent and whoever the other person was shuffling around before I listened to heels click against the tile floor, a sound I was so familiar with.

The door opened, Katarina and I stood straight, hiding our hands behind our back as to present ourselves innocently.

"Hey, Headmistress!" Katarina said awkwardly as she just as weakly smiled.

Headmistress Laurent glanced at my girlfriend before me, and thus I got a good look at her. Her navy blue, pinstriped jacket was barely buttoned, the white blouse not even present underneath. Beads of sweat trailed down her cleavage, and something just as wet trailed down her thighs and onto her black, lace stockings. Ms. Laurent's peach lips were covered in a sheen of sex-scented juices, droplets of similar liquids on the lens of her glasses. I peered over the teacher's shoulder to see an untidily dressed Lux seated on the edge of her desk, her cheeks redder than Katarina's locks.

"It's apparent." Headmistress Laurent said as she stepped aside so that we could get a view of the blonde schoolgirl. "Step in, quickly."

"Huh?" I asked confusingly, but before anything else happened, Katarina pushed me forward, forcing me to stumble into the room before the door behind me locked. "What's happening?!"

"I lied, Riven." Katarina stated as she hastily pulled her black tank top above her head, throwing it aside before revealing her large breasts. "We're here to help."

* * *

**Author's Note: This is one _long_ chapter, but it's all for a reason. It was originally supposed to be a non-smut chapter, and it was also supposed to be the finale. I said "fuck that" and decided to forget about it being the final chapter. I also said the same thing about it being a non-smut chapter.**

**There might be a few mistakes, due to my Microsoft Word acting up. It doesn't properly sync to my OneDrive, so there might be some _huge_ mistakes or none at all.**

**There's a few chapters left in this story before it _actually_ ends. Probably around 3. The first of which will be a Lux POV chapter with her and our favourite teacher. The second will be about when Riven and Katarina show up (foursome!). The actual finale chapter will be a little special. It's going to be a Headmistress Laurent POV chapter with... _Academy Ahri._**


	17. Chapter 17

"Lux." Headmistress Laurent called my name, her eyes glancing over to me before they returned to the novel in her hand. "Come."

"Okay!" I responded, smiling while I jumped out of my chair, walking to her seated-side.

"Your grades aren't looking well…" Headmistress Laurent stated, her eyes peering over the rim of her black glasses as she spoke to me with her seductive voice. "Stay after the bell."

I nodded my head, frowning just a tad bit before she returned her eyes back to her leather-bound book. I allowed my eyes to roam her desk, as I was hearing quite an odd… _buzzing_ sound emanate from around her.

I'm not a detective, nor do I want to be… but I think I found the culprit.

A pink remote, quite small and narrow, sat in front of her. It had numbers scaling from 1 to 10, a green LED lit beside 3, and four small buttons beside the words; _Mantra_, _Wave_, _Ascend_, and _Tease_. The button beside _Mantra_ was pushed in.

"Lux." Headmistress Laurent called my name with a cold, low tone, her eyes glancing at the remote before she glared back up at me. "You have seen too much. Go and sit at your desk."

I nervously gulped and nodded my head a second time, crinkling my black and white plaid skirt between my fingers as I did so. I raced back to my desk, sitting down, staring at the wooden surface, attempting to divert my eyes away from my teacher who put her book down before grabbing the remote, pressing something... hopefully _off_, before she turned her head to me with a haughty smirk.

_I think I'm in trouble._

The bell rung and I gulped twice, watching all my classmates leave while Headmistress Laurent stood up and grabbed a blackboard eraser.

"Come, Lux." Headmistress Laurent said as she held out the chalk-eraser in front of her. "Clean the blackboard."

"Okay." I responded, nodding my head while nervously taking the eraser from her hands.

If it prolonged the time it took from her mentioning my seeing the remote, then I would happily oblige. I rubbed the soft side of the eraser against the board, deleting all the chalk-stains as slowly as possible, avoiding any mention of… what I _think_ I saw.

"Good…" Headmistress Laurent said as she walked to my side, taking a piece of white chalk before handing it to me. "Write."

"Uhm…" I muttered as I took the chalk from her fingers, clutching it in my hand before continuing to speak. "Write, what?"

"Write as I speak." Fiora ordered.

I nodded my head, placing the tip of the chalk against the blackboard.

"No, Lux, start from the top left corner. You will fill the entire board with what I will tell you to write." Headmistress Laurent instructed.

"O-Okay." I stammered, nodding my head as my legs began to tremble.

"I." Headmistress Laurent said.

"I." I echoed.

"Will."

"Will."

"Obey."

"Obey…"

"My."

"My…"

"Mistress'."

"M-Mistress?!" I asked, stuttering as I wrote the word.

"Every." She continued, ignoring what I said.

She had a nasty smile on her lips as she stared at me nervously write, her eyes locked on my body as if I had no clothes present.

"Every…"

"Order."

"Order?" I asked, looking over to her before shaking my head, disturbed with her devious gaze. "I will obey my mistress' every order?"

"That you will." Headmistress Laurent said as she approached me, standing behind my body before her hands seized my hips.

"H-Headmistress!" I shouted, gulping my spit as I began to tremble. "W-what're you doing?"

"I am your mistress, and you will obey my every order." Fiora stated. "Write."

"W-what?" I stammered, feeling her hands move up to my – breasts… "W-w-what d-do you w-want me t-to write?"

"Same thing." Headmistress Laurent stated.

I felt her breath on my neck, my body quivering while my fingers scribbled the same thing over and over again. I closed my eyes, writing blind as I… _involuntarily_ _moaned_, basking in the pleasure that was Fiora fondling my bosom.

"_Girls like you are such sluts."_ Headmistress Laurent whispered into my ear, her right hand moving from my breast and to my rear, her nails squeezing into the plaid fabric before she walked away and slammed the classroom door shut. "Put the chalk down."

I nodded and obliged, placing the chalk down, standing still like a statue while I watched her re-approach me.

Fiora turned me around, pushing me against the blackboard, my cheek rubbing against the plethora of sentences I had just written as I felt her hands grab onto the waistline of my skirt. She tugged at it, pulling it down my legs, lifting my feet out of it before I heard it fly across the room and hit the tiled floor with a thud.

_Oh my… this is really happening._

"W-what're you doing?!" I asked, even though I knew _exactly_ what she was doing. I wasn't going to let her stop. I wanted the events to unfold…

"Ow!" I shouted, her hand crashing down upon my petite rear as I winced and felt my body press against the blackboard even further.

I shut my eyes and bit my bottom lip, pink suns settling on my cheek as my teacher's hand crashed down upon my southern cheeks again I winced every time she spanked me, shuddering as I felt pain waver throughout my body… but soon that pain turned into pleasure and pleasure was something I wanted to feel more of.

And she knew that.

"My…" Headmistress Laurent began to speak as her right hand refrained from slapping my bruised rear any further. "How wet you are, Lux."

She teased me, her fingers slowly running up the insides of my thigh, my excitement trailing down my ivory skin as she collected samples on her fingertips. I couldn't imagine how blotched my black panties are from my own moisture, but she must currently have a great view of it.

"H-Headmistress…" I purred as I felt her hands begin to palm my rear, her fingers squeezing my southern cheeks as soon I felt her lips press against it.

"Such an innocent girl." Headmistress Laurent commented as she halted from kissing my ass any further, grabbing my shoulder and turning me around as I felt my back become pinned against the blackboard.

She pursed her lips and approached me, stealing a kiss from my lips as I widened my eyes with panic and surprise. I let my guard down, easing into my teacher's kiss as I felt myself become putty underneath her touch, my dress shirt becoming loose as I felt her fingers push buttons through their respective holes.

I helped her remove my shirt, sliding my own arms out of the white fabric as I felt sweat begin to bead down my body. I remained only in my black shoes, knee-high white socks, black panties and a simple brassiere to match. The look Headmistress Laurent had on her face was telling me that the last two would be the only ones to leave that equation.

My teacher reached behind my back, fiddling with my bra's clasp before I felt the undergarment fall from my skin. I hesitated to cover myself, bringing my arm up to sling it over my breasts, blushing heavily as I felt like I was being assaulted just by her gaze alone.

"Enough with that." Headmistress Laurent said as she grabbed my arm, placing it at my side before she took a step back and lecherously stared at my bosom.

She re-approached me, cupping both my breasts within her palms as I moaned. Her thumb and index finger caught my firm, pink nipples between themselves, rolling my salmon peaks diligently as I began to writhe against the blackboard.

Headmistress Laurent engulfed one of my nipples between her lips, her eyes peering through her glasses' lenses as she watched me coil underneath her oral touch. Her tongue trailed my areola, her teeth gently nibbling on the firm peak before she began to flicker her tongue against it.

"H-Headmistress…" I moaned out, closing my eyes as I rest my blonde head against the blackboard.

Fiora switched breasts, attending to the needs of my dry twin as my hands seemed to claw onto the tiled wall. She did the same as before, tweaking and nibbling and flickering her tongue against my salmon peak all before she drew her head back with a satisfied smirk.

I could feel it. Between my thighs, something was rising, a pent-up beg for release Headmistress Laurent had awaken within me.

"I'm going to please your womanhood." Headmistress Laurent stated as she grabbed my shoulders, guiding me to her desk as she threw me upon the edge of it.

She fell on her knees between my legs, her head just between my thighs as she looked up at me with a salacious smirk. Her greedy fingers grabbed my panties and I winced, closing my eyes just briefly, not wanting to lose a second of watching her remove my stained undergarments.

Headmistress Laurent peeled my panties from around my hips, sliding them down my legs as she attempted to roll them off my shoe-clad feet, taking mere seconds to accomplish such. She was well acquainted with doing this.

"Am I the only student you have…" I attempted to ask her, too nervous to continue with my question.

"Not at all." Headmistress Laurent replied as she looked up at me, nodding her head as she licked her lips, her eyes falling back down between my thighs as she caught an eye-full of my dripping sex. "I had an ashen-haired woman and her redheaded girlfriend attend my needs during the last week or two of school."

That sounds… oddly familiar

"Oh!" I moaned, shuddering as I stretched my legs out.

She caught my clitoris between her lips, her tongue gently flickering against it as I felt heat rush to my core.

Headmistress Laurent had only just begun, and she was barely moving her tongue, but it felt so vigorous and passionate. It felt as if she were pleasing me for years and the next few seconds would be my climax. I would have to last longer, having such an attractive teacher like Headmistress Laurent would be a moment to cherish. I can't cum so quickly, I must savor the moment.

"H-Headmistress Laurent!" I moaned out, biting my bottom lip to suppress my animalistic moans as I bent forward, both my hands seeking her head as my fingers traversed through her raven tresses.

I couldn't see anything with my eyes so tightly shut, I couldocoiuldc only hear and sense pleasure.

My back curved forward as I quivered frenziedly, her fingers driving into my womanhood as soon the only sounds grew to be her sucking, fingering, and my moaning. With passion, I bucked my hips against her digits, riding out her ecstasy-applying fingers as I writhed and moaned, cursing her name and many other vowels as the fear of being caught completely fled my mind.

Alien sounds kept on fleeing from between my lips, even I couldn't understand what I was muttering anymore. I felt tears well up at the edge of my eyes, my entire body overwhelmed by pleasure and warmth as I began to freeze up.

"Ah!" I screamed out, my mouth wide agape as my body began to shake violently, juices jetting out from my womanhood and against Fiora's face.

_That was surreal._

"Oh my…" I gasped, looking down to see Fiora's glasses splattered with my juices, my cum dripping down her face and to her chin, little droplets landing on her bosom and navy blue jacket. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." Headmistress Laurent responded as she stood up, chuckling as she brought her fingers to her mouth, shoving them between her lips as she audibly sucked my cum from her digits… right in front of me.

I could already feel myself getting worked up again.

She grabbed her red scarf, unwrapping it from her neck before resting it on her desk. My teacher then began to unbutton her jacket, throwing it aside as a wrinkly white dress shirt – one just like mine – sat underneath it. She quickly removed it, dropping it on the floor before turning around, staring at the classroom door with an odd, hesitant posture.

"_Someone's here." _Headmistress Laurent whispered to me as she hurriedly grabbed her navy-blue jacket, doing up only one of the three buttons before she turned to me and shook her head with disapproval.

Her heels clicked against the tiled floor as she grabbed my fallen panties and brassiere, kicking them underneath her desk before handing me back my dress shirt and plaid skirt. I quickly put the both of them on, watching her strut towards the door before she took a deep breath of air, grabbing the brass knob before turning it.

I should've remained naked. It is quite evident that she had sex with me. The room was filled with the scent, both our bodies were covered in sweat – and her face was literally covered in my cum… .

"Hey Headmistress!" A redheaded woman called out with awkward tone.

It was the two from the bus ride. Those must be the students Headmistress Laurent was talking about. I knew there was something familiar about those hair colours that she mentioned.

The one known as Riven peered over Headmistress Laurent's shoulder, and I found my cheeks beyond the colour red.

"It's apparent." Headmistress Laurent said as she stepped aside, both the woman now gaining a clear view of my blushing form. "Step in, quickly."

_What is happening?! Did she plan this?_

"Huh?" Riven said confusingly before she was pushed by the redhead.

The ashen-haired woman stumbled onto the floor, Katarina strutting in as she shut the door behind herself.

"What's happening?" Riven asked as she look up at Headmistress Laurent and the redhead, the both of them smirking deviously.

"I lied, Riven." Katarina stated as she hastily pulled her black tank top above her head, throwing it aside before revealing her large breasts. "We're here to help."

_What?! This is not what I think it is…_

Headmistress Laurent looked over to me and nodded her head, licking her lips before returning her attention back to the stripping redhead.

_This is what I think it is._


	18. Chapter 18 (Finale)

I turned around and glanced at the blonde woman, her cheeks so red I thought she was turning into a rose.

"Come, Lux." Headmistress Laurent called out. "It's not every day you get an opportunity like this."

"I…" Lux responded, awkwardly staring down at her feet before continuing her sentence. "I don't know…"

"C'mon." Katarina chuckled. "It'll be fun."

I returned my attention back to my redheaded girlfriend, watching her peel her black panties down her legs. She was already completely naked, and I was already _completely _aroused. Forgetting about the shy blonde seated on the edge of Fiora's desk, I stood up with lust controlling my body, marching towards Katarina before I stole a kiss from her lips.

In the corner of my eyes, I could see Headmistress Laurent's salacious smirk, and soon, I felt a slap on my rear, simultaneously hearing the sound of Katarina's rear being smacked as well.

"Ah!" Katarina and I both called out, wincing within our lock of lips from Fiora's hit.

"Enticing, _non_?" Headmistress Laurent asked Lux as she attempted to present us to the blonde.

I couldn't help but blush myself when she nodded.

"Then come." Headmistress Laurent called out, strutting towards the blonde, grabbing her hand before pulling her off the desk.

Lux looked up at Fiora, frozen with nervousness, breaking that statuesque state with a shake of her head.

"You girls should get naked." Katarina suggested as she broke our kiss, giggling before she pushed me away. "We'll wait. It's not like you guys were dressed before we came, anyways."

Headmistress Laurent happily obliged, pushing the only done-up button of her jacket through its hole before she discarded the navy-blue top.

Her creamy, sweaty torso was revealed to the three of us. I saw the desperate gaze on Lux's face, how closely she was ogling Headmistress Laurent's bra-clad bosom. Something was telling me that our favourite teacher here hadn't received any pleasure… yet.

Headmistress Laurent reached behind her back, and with an effortless motion, the lace brassiere fell to the floor, revealing her large bosom topped with firm, pink nipples.

"Riven…" Headmistress Laurent said as she glared at me, her fingers slipping underneath the sides of her skirt as she began to wiggle it down her legs. "Stop staring and remove your clothing."

I nodded my head and nervously gulped. I didn't intend to ignore her command, but I just remained standing there, beside Katarina. All of us were watching the lusty teacher strip lasciviously.

Fiora pulled her heels out of the skirt, kicking it aside as she remained in her school-rule-breaking lingerie.

"Riven." Headmistress Laurent repeated my name as my eyes scanned her body, observing her long, lace-stocking clad legs, and completely soaked same-material panties. "Katarina, remove her clothing."

"Huh?!" I exclaimed, turning to my side to see Katarina grab my white tank-top.

She pulled it above my head, throwing it aside as my breasts were revealed to the classroom environment – like Katarina, I was wearing no bra.

I let my eyes slip back to the left, just as Katarina was removing my shorts and sandals, expelling my hips of my panties as I observed the blonde and my ex-teacher 'converse'.

Headmistress Laurent grabbed Lux's loose dress shirt, removing her black glasses as she used the blonde's top to wipe her wet lenses.

"Much better." Fiora said with satisfaction as she slid her now-cleaned glasses back onto her ears, shaking her head as she observed her classroom. "I can now see how desperate the three of you are."

I could tell she was lying, juices were clearly flowing down her inner-thighs. Headmistress Laurent was the most desperate of us all.

Fiora turned to Lux and grabbed the hemline of her dress shirt with both her hands, tugging it harshly as I listened to all the buttons quickly push through their holes.

"Do you wear no bra?" Katarina playfully asked as she watched Lux carefully.

"N-no…" Lux responded. "I mean… I do. I wear one. It's just that…" The blonde then bit her bottom lip as her plaid skirt was pulled down her sock-clad legs, carelessly tossed aside by the Headmistress who removed it, revealing the schoolgirl to be wearing no undergarments at all. "H-Headmistress Laurent removed it all. I couldn't get it back on in time when you guys knocked on the door."

"No worries." Katarina chuckled as she stood up, strutting towards the now-nude blonde, joining Headmistress Laurent's side at the edge of the desk.

My girlfriend and my ex-teacher glanced at each other, and within that brief gaze they formed a plan.

"Ah!" Lux cried out as her back was pinned against the desk, scattering Fiora's papers aside underneath her body.

Katarina fell on her knees between Lux's thighs, Headmistress Laurent being the one who used her hands to restrain the blonde.

Something about watching Katarina tease the blonde worked me up. Everything I saw actually, was working me up… like how my girlfriend was kissing the blonde's inner-thighs… how Fiora's lips were curved so sinfully as she restricted the schoolgirl.

"Riven." Katarina called out, not even bothering with looking at me as her eyes were glued to Lux. "Come help me."

I glanced at Lux who awkwardly smiled at me, but that awkward smile was veiled as Headmistress Laurent climbed the desk, kneeling on top of the blonde as she pulled her panties down her legs. Fiora turned around, throwing the sullied undergarment aside as she now faced Katarina, her firm rear seated just above Lux's resting head. She seemed to love doing that – sitting on her student's face… she once did it to me, and then Katarina, but now it was Lux's turn, only difference was that this time she was facing the door, as she wanted to watch the redhead work between the blonde's thighs.

I remembered Katarina's order, and so I stood up and nervously strutted towards the three women. I fell between my knees, just like Katarina between Lux's spread legs, and thus I got an eyeful of the aforementioned woman's _dripping_ womanhood.

"You're so wet." I commented, somewhat now comfortable with the new addition as she was hornier than I was.

"I-I…-"

"She's like you, Riven." Headmistress Laurent said. "I made her cum so hard but she's _still_ wet."

I glanced up at Fiora, whose hands were resting on Lux's stomach as her eyes were looking down at Katarina and me.

"Sounds _just_ like you, actually." Katarina giggled as she nudged me with her elbow. "Actually… it sounds like the three of us."

"Funny." Headmistress Laurent responded as she nodded her head. "Lux, you better get to work."

"What?" Lux's muffled voice left from underneath Fiora's rear. "You're dripping onto my face."

Katarina and I both giggled at our ex-teacher. I can't believe she's _that_ wet.

"Then get to work!" Fiora ordered as she crashed her rear down upon Lux's face, her smirk instantly twisting with pleasure as I saw the blonde's hands move to dig fingertips into Fiora's buttocks.

I glanced at Katarina and I saw her moving deeper between Lux's thighs, observing her press her red lips against Lux's womanhood. A muffled moan left from underneath Fiora's rear, and then another left our ex-teacher's lips. Katarina captured Lux's clitoris between her lips and Fiora smirked even further. Something was telling me that Headmistress Laurent had already done what Katarina was doing...

I didn't know what my role in all this was, so I decided the best thing to do was to please Katarina.

"No, Riven." Headmistress Laurent said as she spotted my right hand making way to between Katarina's thighs. "Come up and straddle Lux's waist."

"But…" I said as I stood up.

"_Your _butt, is what Katarina will see." Headmistress Laurent chuckled as she twisted my words. "She will attend your needs and Lux's."

I obliged her command, crawling up onto the desk before I rose my leg over Lux's body, straddling her waist as Fiora and I sat face to face.

"Katarina, in my desk." Headmistress Laurent said as she watched me get comfortable.

"What?" Katarina asked as I heard her voice behind me.

"The bottom drawer closest to you – there's something inside of it." Fiora instructed as she extended both her arms forward, pushing her fingertips against my shoulders as to command me to slide backwards.

I did as Fiora wished, moving backwards before I began to straddle the top of Lux's thighs, my trickling womanhood sitting right above hers'.

"Woah." Katarina said, catching my attention as I looked to my right, watching her pull a _huge_, bump-clad, black strap-on out from Fiora's bottom desk drawer.

"Put it on." Headmistress Laurent commanded, shuddering as she nodded at the redhead.

I completely forgot that Lux was still eating her out from below. That blonde throne was still attending to the needs of the seated teacher on top of it.

Katarina wrapped the harness around her hips, locking its straps before the false-member was perfectly pointing forward with all eight-inches of its thick length.

"Now – get between Lux's thighs, just behind Riven's rear." Headmistress Laurent ordered.

"Okay." Katarina nodded, smirking at me as she strutted out of my sight.

"Slide it between them." Fiora said, her eyes now locked onto me.

I felt Katarina's hands on my hips, and soon, I felt _much_ more.

"Ah!" rI cried out as I arched my back, my own hands gripping the metal edges of the desk at my sides as my eyelids inhibited my vision.

I could barely hear Lux cry out as well, but Fiora was making sure to utilize all the space between her rear and her saddle's mouth.

The strap-on slid further and deeper between my southern lips, every bump on its black surface massaging both Lux's and my womanhood. It felt _surreal_, the way the bumps tickled my pink with pleasure, eliciting moans from the blonde and I's lips.

"Oh, my!" I cried out, biting my bottom lip as I closed my eyes once again, quivering frantically as Katarina pulled her hips back, sliding the strap-on out from between both Lux's, and my womanhood, the tip of it just barely engulfed between our womanly lips.

"Oh!" Lux gasped as she dug her nails into Fiora's behind, her stomach flexing as she attempted to hold her composure.

The same could be said for me. I held onto the desk as if it was being tossed outside the building, and clutching it so tightly would keep me alive. The way Katarina violently thrust the fat false-member forward was breathtaking. Literally. I don't think I can last any longer. Lux and I will surely cum before Headmistress Laurent will.

"Aren't you worried of anyone hearing us?" Katarina asked, her question behind her own grunt, my moan, Lux's moan, and Fiora's moan.

"Not at all." Headmistress Laurent said as she gestured her dismissal of the topic within a wave of her hand. "This classroom is soundproof."

"How?" Katarina and I both asked at the same time – but her voice was tired from moving her hips, and mine was filled with tiredness from receiving _too_ much pleasure.

"It used to be a weight room, hence its size." Fiora explained. "The walls are thick, as well as the door."

"N-not q-quite!" I stammered, struggling to speak as I began to quiver even more, finding trouble with continuing my sentence as I felt ecstasy surge to my core.

"What do you mean?" Fiora asked as she watched me writhe, my fingertips rubbing against the metal desk as my back curved.

"I-I – Oh!" I screamed out loud, unable to speak as cum spurted out from my womanhood, splattering against the false-member quickly thrusting between my thighs as my juices coated the toy.

"Anyone – in the halls – heard that." Katarina said between each grunt as she watched me get off of Lux, standing at the side of the desk as I held onto it so that I wouldn't collapse due to my post-climax fatigue.

"And how do you know that?" Headmistress Laurent asked, cocking her head at my girlfriend.

"We heard you two." Katarina replied as she held the false-member with her right hand, guiding the tip against Lux's womanhood before driving it inside the blonde. "Just – as we came up the stairwell."

"Oh!" Lux exclaimed, her muffled gasp barely audible underneath the wet works that was Fiora sitting upon her face.

"Shh!" Fiora said as she pushed her rear down further, attempting to silence Lux with her plump behind. "You must be quiet if what she says is true."

I think I spent mere seconds on Katarina's false-member. The rest of the girls look like they're just getting started.

"Aaahhhhh! Oh my g-g-" Lux cried out, her back struggling to lift up from the large desk as she was pinned down by the Headmistress's weight upon her face, the blonde's toes curling as her legs extended out straight-wards.

I guess I was wrong, and I guess that leaves Fiora and Katarina.

Katarina had the false-member almost entirely inside of Lux, and I watched as she struggled to pull it out of the blonde's hugging walls. Juices dripped of the tip, both mine and Lux's. The edge of the desk is coated, Lux is coated, Katarina is coated, and I am coated – all in sweat and cum.

"Good!" Fiora said as she gently slapped Lux's thigh playfully. "Now you can pay attention."

Headmistress Laurent wiggled her rear, and I saw Lux's head rest against the desk. Her face was contorted with focus, her tongue just gently sticking out between her wet lips as her arm constantly pumped over and over again. You could hear just how wet Fiora was… the sound of Lux's digits constantly slushing inside of her flooded cavern filled the room, and most likely, the halls.

"_Oh, oui, baisez-moi!"_ Headmistress Laurent exclaimed in French, her hands moving up to fondle her own large and sweaty breasts as she began to writhe her hips back and forth upon her blonde throne. _"Oh, yes, fuck me!"_

When she speaks in French – that means she _really_ is enjoying it. And Katarina and I enjoy the view.

"_Je jouis!" _Fiora screamed out, her eyes shutting as she refrained from tweaking her own nipples any further, her palms slamming flat against the wet space between Lux's thighs as she began to shake frenziedly. _"I'm cumming!"_

Headmistress Laurent spent a few unnecessary seconds still suffocating the blonde schoolgirl with her rear, her chest heaving as she attempted to regather her breath.

"Ooh, sorry!" Fiora laughed as she realized Lux was still underneath her, raising her rear up before she hopped off the side of the desk, joining Katarina and I.

Lux remained resting on the desk, her chest heaving as the lights above her reflected off the many sheens of liquids on her body. Her hair was messy, her blonde bangs clinging to her sweaty forehead as she was wiping her lips with the back of her hand. It looked as if Fiora sprayed her with a water gun, but really it was just the fruition of her _intense_ orgasm.

"It seems you've been replaced." Katarina chuckled as she playfully nudged me.

I looked back at her, wondering what she meant, but then I realized it. Lux must be _really_ 'gifted' at sex – if that's a gift at all… In Fiora's hands, it's a talent made sure not to be put to waste. I don't mind being replaced, as I belong to Katarina now.

"Let us see if she can use a strap-on as well as my 'other' students." Fiora said as she raised her hand out towards Katarina.

Katarina nodded her head and smirked, quickly undoing the harness before throwing it on top of Lux's stomach.

"Put it on, Lux." Headmistress Laurent commanded the blonde, giggling before staring back at my redheaded girlfriend.

She shook her head, and it looked somewhat disapproving.

"Look how wet you are." Fiora said as her eyes were locked at Katarina's nether region.

I glanced to my left and saw. Down to her ankles, Katarina's womanly excitement was trickling down her legs. Unbelievable. How does she even manage to remain so composed?

Lux grunted as she got up, sitting on the side of the desk, holding the dripping strap-on within both her hands as her eyes looked nowhere but at the glossy false-member.

"It's a little wet, but so is Katarina." Headmistress Laurent said as her heels clicked against the floor as she strutted towards Lux. "Let me help you with that."

She took the strap-on from Lux, grabbing the blonde's wrist before helping her off the side of the desk and onto her feet. Fiora turned the schoolgirl around, wrapping the harness around her hips before tightly feeding a strap through a hole, pulling it to tighten the toy on her body.

"There!" Fiora said as she turned Lux back around, staring right at the blushing blonde who was peering down at her own feet. "Oh come on, don't be shy! We're having a foursome, and you're a vital role!"

"I'm not shy." Lux said as she rose raised her head.

"Good." Headmistress Laurent responded, glancing at Katarina before back at the blonde. "You will fuck her."

"W-who?" The blonde stammered, turning her head to the right to stare at Katarina and I.

"The redhead." Fiora said as she pointed at my girlfriend. "She took the courtesy of making you cum, so you will pay her back. Her name is Katarina."

"I already know her name." Lux stated.

"Ah? Good, then you two will get along." Headmistress Laurent said as she pushed Lux forward.

She stumbled in front of us, and I slid to the left, leaving them alone, but remaining close enough so that I could spectate easily. They looked at each other, and Katarina was the one to take initiative.

"Did you write all that?" Katarina said as she turned towards the blackboard, placing her hands on the metal sill where the chalk would normally rest before glancing over her shoulder to look at Lux.

"Yes." Lux responded as she nodded her head. "Headmistress Laurent made me write it."

"Well…" Katarina said as she then briefly looked at Fiora, the both of them smiling at each other before Katarina continued to speak. "Your head_mistress_ commands you to fuck me – hard."

"O-Okay!" Lux stuttered, tiptoeing behind Katarina before the false-member gently rested against the redhead's rear.

* * *

**Lux's POV:**

* * *

She's so pretty – all of them are. I can't believe I'm in such a situation right now! I can barely breathe. My body feels like its burning!

But now it was time to obey my mistress's orders.

I grabbed the black, false-member, its fat bumps in my hands as I felt just how wet it was. Katarina spread her legs for me, just like how Fiora spread mine. It seems that this redhead and I were reenacting Headmistress Laurent and I before they arrived.

My hand seamlessly guided the tip against her womanhood, and she giggled at me. I grabbed her hips, licking my lips as Katarina looked over her shoulder at me, her eyes closing as she winced from my entrance.

"Oh…" The redhead moaned, shuddering as I slid the entirety of the false-member into her womanhood, her walls already tightly hugging the many protuberances that belonged to it.

I grunted as I pulled my hips back, only bringing half of the dildo out from her womanhood before I decided it was time for me to thrust back in. Turning my head, I saw Headmistress Laurent wiping down her desk with a cloth, her eyes constantly flickering up from her duty to watch Katarina and I.

I'm so tired, but I want to do this. I want to hear this woman moan – all from my actions, just like how Headmistress Laurent was moaning when she was seated upon my face.

My hips moved back and forth, the strap-on barely-leaving her sex before I slammed it back in, our skin slapping against each other each time I did so. She barely moaned, and that made me… angry? I don't know how to explain it, the humidity of the situation, among other things, was clouding my sanity.

"She's stubborn." Riven said from behind me, my eyes falling upon her seated, nude body upon a desk as I looked over my right shoulder. "You have to be quick and harsh."

I nodded my head, turning my attention back to the redhead that was apparently so tenacious, according to Riven.

My bottom lip was between my teeth – I could already feel my arousal ramping up as I rigorously thrust my hips forward, filling Katarina up entirely as she quivered against the blackboard.

"Quickly now, Lux." Headmistress Laurent said as she threw the damp cloth into a garbage bin in the corner of the room. "Make her cum. We have to get out of her before five."

I didn't want to anger my teacher, as she was in charge of my marks. That was a part of the reason I'm even here… I think.

With determination, I strenuously began to pump the false-member in and out of Katarina's womanhood, the redhead's subtle moans growing into a rampant mantra of pleas as the sounds of wet thuds accompanied her voice.

"Ugh!" Katarina moaned, her cheek against the blackboard, smothering one of many sentences I wrote as I withdrew the false-member from her womanhood.

You could hear just how tightly her fingers clutched the metal chalk-sill as juices jetted out from her sex, pooling on the floor just below and between her legs. You could also hear Headmistress Laurent's annoyed groan as she now had yet another spot to clean.

"I hope that was fun." Headmistress Laurent said as she walked up to me, handing me my clothes as her right hand remained extended.

Right. She wants her strap-on back.

"Oh…" I said as I placed my garments underneath my arm, holding it against my body as I undid the strap-on's harness.

She pulled it off my body and placed it on her desk, looking down at me before glancing over at Katarina and Riven.

"Get dressed, ladies." Headmistress Laurent said as she strutted towards her desk.

"Okay." Katarina panted, turning around, smirking at me before kneeling down to pick up her fallen shirt and shorts.

Katarina, Riven, and I were now finally dressed. We were also drenched in sweat, but we could use the summer weather as an excuse… partly. Perhaps we had a 100-meter dash – that's _believable_.

"Bon voyage!" Headmistress Laurent said as she finished buttoning up her navy-blue top, wrapping the red scarf around her neck before gazing at us through her glasses. "I don't know if I'll see you two again."

She was speaking to Riven and Katarina.

"If we ever do." The redhead said as she grabbed the classroom doorknob, unlocking it before continuing to speak. "You know what will happen."

"That I will." Headmistress Laurent chuckled as she waved them off.

And just like that, Headmistress Laurent and I were alone again.

"You can go home now, Lux." She said as she grabbed her strap-on, kneeling down to pick up a fallen napkin-box before placing it back on her desk where it previously was.

"But… what of this?" I nervously asked, holding my left arm within my right hand.

"Nothing. Come to school tomorrow as if it never happened." Fiora stated.

"O-okay…" I said as I began to march towards the open door, pausing in my steps before remembering something. "Headmistress?"

"Hmm?" She hummed as she peered over the rim of her glasses.

"What is my mark?" I asked.

"93%." Headmistress Laurent said as she licked her lips, her eyes flickering up and down my body as she began to chuckle. "Goodbye, Lux. See you tomorrow."

* * *

**Author's Note:**** I finished writing this chapter so long ago, but I kind of took a break from FanFiction for like... a month. This is a 4000 word chapter of pure smut, and it's also the last 'canon' chapter in this story. There will be an epilogue chapter with Academy Ahri x Headmistress Fiora, so get hyped.**

**There could be a few mistakes here and there... it's a huge chapter and my Word doesn't like to properly save files without jumbling random letters around.**


	19. Chapter 19 (Bonus: Ahri x Fiora 1)

I left it at home. I can't believe I left it at home. The fucking vibrator, along with my stupid sexual inhibitions are left on top of my bedsheets... Oh why did I have to use the fucking thing before coming to class? I didn't even cum, and because of that, I'm left teaching a class full of stubborn students with my panties drenched and my libido higher than I could ever possibly hope to put into words. It felt as if I were drowning in a sea of sexual frustration.

The moment I finished my stammered lecture I fell into my chair and hid my legs underneath my desk. I just slightly rolled up my skirt and spread my legs only far apart enough so that my right hand could comfortably slip between my moistened thighs. I let out a quiet moan as I forgot about the small array of studying students seated in the many desks placed far in front of me, my fingers pressed against my sullied undergarment before my eyelids obstructed my vision.

I felt safe behind my desk, my flustered face disguised behind a large stack of test papers and textbooks, my subtly spread legs veiled underneath the tabletop they sat upon. Another moan left my lips, but I disguised it as a stressed-out sigh a teacher would normally make whilst figuring out her lesson plan for her next class.

When my eyes reopened, I saw a young woman seated on my desk where the test papers and textbooks previously were. She had white and blue shoes on, with long and sensual legs clad in deep-purple stockings which led up to her thick mid-thighs. A generous section of creamy-white skin was flaunted between her stockings and the ungenerous-in-length purple skirt plaid with thin blue stripes.

"Headmistress Laurent." The mysterious woman called my name in a coy tone. "I wish to speak with you."

I looked up, my eyes trailing upon the wide-hipped, slim-waisted and ample-bosomed woman sitting on the edge of my desk. Her shirt was white, like Lux's, but it had cyan trimming, cuffs and a collar of the same colour which hid the spawn of a red tie.

"Headmistress?" She called again, her voice sweet, but sexy.

She had tails... nine to be exact, all glowing orange, swaying behind her peacefully. I finally decided to stop my dumbfounded gazing to look up at her face... Only to find intense, slim eyes looking back down at me.

"Who are you?" I asked, breaking my silence as I couldn't help but admire her long, pink hair… and pink - ears?

"My name is Ahri." The woman answered my question, a smirk falling upon her full pink lips before she let out the most enticing giggle I've ever heard in my life. "I hope you don't mind, but I took the courtesy of removing your students from your classroom."

_Wait! Where did they all go?! I knew they were always anxious to leave... but, how did they all manage slip out during the few seconds my eyes were shut?!_

"Calm down." Ahri said as her eyes broke contact with mine to scan my body. "You are scantily clad for a teacher, Headmistress."

I didn't reply. I just watched her eyes as they moved down my form, the smirk on her lips turning into a grin as her eyes widened.

"Impatient, are we?" Ahri asked as she pointed at where she was looking. "How expected. I've heard much about you."

I looked down and realized what I was doing. My right hand was between my legs, my skirt still rolled up for her to see just what I didn't want anyone to see; a horny teacher with her fingertips pressed firm against her own wet panties.

"Don't let me stop you, please; continue with what you're doing." Ahri said. "I only wish to speak with you."

And if things weren't weird already... I started to do as she ordered. I nodded my head before I trapped my bottom lip between my teeth, and soon, I could feel my fingers stirring against my lace undergarment that I still had not removed.

"Take them off." Ahri commanded. "I know you want to. Just hide them in your desk."

I nodded my head again as I refrained from my self-frottage. My hands grabbed the sides of my panties and I pulled them down my legs and over my black heels, sliding open the lowest metal drawer to my left before dropping the soaked undergarment inside, closing it afterwards.

"Good…" Ahri purred as she looked down at me with contempt, her own legs spreading far apart, my own body mirroring her actions almost instantly.

She wore nothing underneath that short, plaid skirt, as if she wanted someone to see her dripping sex – someone like me.

"Unwind in your seat, relax, let loose." Ahri said as her eyes gleamed pink. "Answer my questions whilst you touch yourself."

Against my own accord, I nodded my head and did as she ordered, sinking into my seat whilst closing my eyes, resting my head back against my chair as I gently leaned back, pressing my right hand's fingertips against my glistening womanhood. I felt like I was being dominated – controlled – and being on the other end of that stick for once felt _invigorating_.

"Riven. Katarina. Do these names sound familiar to you?" The vixen asked me.

"Mhm…" I moaned as an answer while my fingertips slowly rubbed in circles against my lovebud. "Yes..."

"How about Lux?" Ahri asked again.

"Uhuh." I quietly responded, my fingers subtly speeding up their perverse movements.

"Open your eyes and watch me. Refrain from touching yourself any longer." Ahri ordered.

I opened my eyes just like she asked, and my hands did exactly as she ordered. This was far too weird for me… I had no control over my actions.

And I liked that.

"I should report you." Ahri stated before licking her lips.

"Report me for what?" I asked as I looked up at her disdainful expression.

"For engaging in sexual activities with not one, but three of your students. You even said their names to me." The vixen responded with a sing-song like tone, as if she were only playing with me.

"You have no proof of such things." I stated back, furrowing my eyebrows as I wondered about this mysterious woman's true motives.

"But what about now?" Ahri asked. "I can scream as loud as I want to and surely someone will come running down the hall only to see you, and you alone with your skirt rolled up and your hand between your legs."

My lips twisted with anger before I spoke. "What is your motive, woman?"

"What you did with those students were a part of my affairs." Ahri said as the look of disrespect faded away from her face while her fingers played with the hemline of her skirt teasingly. "I only wish for you to do with me what you did with those three girls. Right here. Right now."

And then her eyes gleamed pink again, and I felt charmed once more.

I only did what she wanted, the wheels of my chair rolling forward as I slid my left hand underneath her rear while I pushed my head underneath her skirt.

"Now eat me out like the whore you are, Headmistress." Ahri commanded as her hands collected behind my head, pushing my face deeper between her thighs as my head became a large hump underneath her skirt. "I know that tongue of yours can be quite _persuasive_."

A shrill gasp fled the vixen's lips as I dragged my tongue from the bottom-up against her succulent womanhood, her thighs pressed tight against my ears while her stocking-clad legs wrapped swift around my head. The warmth of her embrace was quite comforting, and the _taste_ her sex spawned from each stroke of my tongue was beyond _anything_ I've ever tasted before.

"Ah~!" Ahri moaned. "I know your right hand is still between your thighs, and you're waiting for my instructions on what to do with it."

And I realized she was right. Even though I was the Headmistress, Ahri was the one instructing me.

No.

Controlling me.

"Go on, then… touch yourself." Ahri said. "But that doesn't give you permission to lack with your duties underneath my skirt."

I gently squeezed her ass with my right hand as a form of acceptance before I felt pleasure between my own thighs. I really didn't want to anger this woman for some odd reason, so I was to make sure I was pleasing her more than I was myself.

"Ah~, Headmistress!" The vixen moaned out as I could feel her weight shift on top my desk. "Come on, I know you can do better than that."

And then it felt like I was shifted from first to sixth gear, my tongue moving to sheathe itself inside of Ahri's sex in order to begin its ardent thrusts.

Her moans sounded like musical perfection, a forever-building crescendo in which the climax was the culmination of the perfect strokes of my sexual tongue-thrusting and lovebud-sucking. I wanted to go against my will and listen to her cum, but at the same time I wished to let my ears bathe in the warmth of her thighs and the aura of her pleading voice.

My fingers seemed to gather a mind of their own, two of my right hand's digits diving deep into my sex, inducing muffled moans from my lips as I felt struggle arise with the simultaneous tasks of pleasing both Ahri and myself.

But I liked a challenge.

Ahri's hips began to buck against my tongue, the metal desk creaking with each movement she writhed out. Accompanying the musical symphony that is the vixen's ecstasy-filled moans; the sounds of my fingers entering and exiting my own womanhood as well as my mouth working diligently between Ahri's thighs echoed throughout the room.

"_Oh, oui!"_ I moaned out in French, my cry of pleasure suppressed underneath the kitsune's skirt.

My right hand's pair of digits gained a friend, the trio of fingers now audibly and ardently pumping in and out of my womanhood at an ever-increasing tempo. Within each thrust, my palm would brush against my lovebud and that would feel unbelievably _magnifique!_ But I bet it'd feel better if Ahri's fingers were the digits inside of my dripping cavern.

"Oh! H-headmistress! I-I b-bet you're wondering what I'm doing here!" Ahri cried out.

"Mhm." I replied.

"I-I c-could always s-sense sexual f-frustration in this room! P-perhaps it's from all your s-students o-ogling your racy outfit, which I might add is q-quite benevolent for _everyone_, b-but I know it's from that v-vibrator you use _every_ single day. You tease yourself with it all class and let yourself cum when your students are leaving for their next class, and then start all over when your other students sit down." Ahri stated between moans and sighs and hip bucks. "B-but that aura of s-sexual frustration began to disappear once you f-found Riven, and it completely vanished when you found her friend, K-Katarina. And then you got g-greedy, and then this room bec-came filled with lust and greed and I c-couldn't help but c-come knocking."

"H-how c-could you sense such t-things?" I asked as I before I began to thrust my tongue _much _quicker, hoping to hear her moan more between each word she utters.

"I-I'm surprised you haven't k-keyed it together yet – you're a teacher after all, you should be able to f-figure out these things." Ahri said. 'Y-you should've been able to figure out that I'm a succubus."

_Succubus? Like the woman who approach a lust-filled being in their – dreams? So this isn't real?_

My left hand's nails sunk into her ass as I withdrew my tongue from her womanhood. I captured her lovebud between my lips, and I began to _suck_ so furiously you could hear my lip's sipping from miles away. But the moans that fled her lips, they became divinity as they warmed my ears more than her locked thighs did… and this only drove me to suck harder and faster and more passionately than I ever thought I possibly could.

But I was still a pawn to my own lust and I still felt like I was underneath her charm.

I could feel my crescendo, like Ahri's, coming to end. Both our bodies had become hot and flustered, our moans loud, despite mine being suppressed between her thighs as I magically managed to continue to suck at the nub which all women contain a sexual weakness within.

My walls desperately hugged onto my own fingers, more desperately than Ahri's legs were locked around my head. I felt myself approaching _something_, and I could feel it all surge to my womanhood. This experience was far too vivid for me to pass off as a dream… perhaps I'm hallucinating or something. Nonetheless, I won't let myself forget this.

The school bell began to ring, signaling the beginning of the end, my entire body locking up as I felt my core drowning in my climax's approaching fruition.

"_Je jouis!"_ I cried out quietly, biting my bottom lip as I pressed my legs as tightly together as I possibly could, trapping my wet right hand between them as my cum trickled down onto my chair.

"Oh, ff – gah!" Ahri stifled, her juices battering against my lips, streams of her cum trailing down my chin as I soon felt her presence just – vacate.

And then it felt like a thousand, thick blankets were pulled off my body all at once. Like that feeling you get where you're falling in bed, but you catch yourself just before you do.

I opened my eyes, the warmth of her thighs around my ears just – gone, my vision greeted with the stack of textbooks resting where the vixen previously sat. I watched beyond my desk, and I noticed all my students were gathering their things and leaving the classroom with haste.

I just had – what I believe to be the best orgasms of my life. In front of all my students. And it was all due to my lust conjuring visions about a sensual succubus with nine tails that didn't exist. I don't think they heard me, since most of my moans were muffled. The bell's ringing came to an end, and all the students were out of my classroom, and I could hear them opening their lockers in the hallway. I rolled my skirt back down, stood up, and then strutted towards the door, pushing it shut before turning the lock, turning back around to approach my desk again and just… _think_.

My eyes stared at the stack of textbooks and test papers, a glint of anger waving throughout my body as I trailed my tongue across my lips, thinking about Ahri as I tasted her cum upon my taste-buds.

Her taste… why can I taste her?

I rushed behind my desk and pushed my chair aside, squatting down to the bottom left drawer before pulling it open. My black panties sat inside, wet with my excitement as I could feel cold air brush against my exposed womanhood. With a smile, I took the panties and pushed my heels through them, snaking the drowned undergarment back up and around my hips. I was used to the wet feeling… it was like this every day.

I couldn't help but think more about the vixen, and then I remembered that she had squirted against my lips, and I could _still_ feel her juices slowly trickling Sdown my chin. So I brought my dry, left hand to my chin… and my fingers brushed against her cum.

I couldn't help but sample yet another taste.

That was real. She was here. The vixen must've put up a barrier between ourselves and the students, inhibiting their ability to see us and our ability to see them... but the most important thing is…

Ahri is real and I must see her again.


	20. Chapter 20 (Bonus: Ahri x Fiora 2)

...I'm so wet right now. _What the fuck is happening to me? _I absolutely can _not_ refrain from fondling myself! I'm driving! My right hand should be on the steering wheel, not in my panties! Ahri… _What _have you done to me? Are you even real? ...No. You're real. You can't be fake. That was _not_ a dream! I _know_ you're real, otherwise I'd _not _be cumming at every other redlight.

I can't handle this. I'm swerving all over my lane. I'm so flustered, I'm so horny, I'm _so_ filled with my own fingers. Man… I wish I didn't forget my vibrator at home. The speed limit's like… 60 and I'm doing 30. I sighed and pulled my hand out of my skirt and grabbed onto my steering wheel, ignoring the fact that I was getting its leather-wrapping wet as my foot slammed the gas pedal all the way down to the floor. I needed to get home _now_ so that I could fuck myself like the horny slut I am...

I pulled my car into my driveway, unevenly parked as I pulled up the handbrake, put it in park, and turned it off. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath of air as I noticed how my erect nipples were chafing against my bra. My hand began to slide down my torso and towards my pulled up skirt, my eyes playing bystander as I bit my bottom lip, halting myself as I felt a sudden need to get into my house first. I got out of the car, closed the door, locked it, then walked to my house door, opening it and then walking inside my home. I closed my house door behind me and sighed while I locked it, slipping my feet out of my heels, kicking them aside, and then walking forward.

Something was drawing me to my room, my legs moving almost on their own to take myself up my stairs before I stumbled onto my second floor. My eyes were locked onto my bedroom door across the hall and I started to march forward, my heart erratically beating for some reason as my hand extended forward to grab the golden-brass doorknob. I quickly turned it and pushed the door open to see Ahri lying nude upon my white bedsheets, her white tails almost blending into them.

"What took you so long?" Ahri asked as she turned her head away from the open window and towards me, my vibrator's remote in her hand as she turned the intensity down. "I've been waiting forever."

"Y-you're real." I stammered, frozen in spot. "What did you do to me?"

"Nothing, yet~..." She giggled, getting up from her reclining position to sit on the edge of the bed, placing the remote on my nightstand. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm _so_ horny!" I exclaimed. "I could barely drive back here!"

"Yeah." Ahri said as she crossed her left leg over her right, biting her bottom lip as I could faintly hear the vibrator. "That'd be the charm."

"C-charm?" I asked. "You charmed me?"

"Yes." She answered. "Not that I needed to, though. You're a desperate mess."

"Shut up..." I said, watching her get up from the bed and approach me.

Oh… her body was perfect. I've been told all my life that perfection doesn't exist, but Ahri? She's definitely perfect. Her large breasts bounced a little with each stride she made towards me, her hips swaying as I watched how curvaceous she was. My eyes could barely stay still as I was locked onto her approaching body, gazing at her hips, her thighs, her legs, her feet, her breasts, her waist, her face, her _everything_.

_Is this woman a goddess...? No, she's a succubus and that's something even better..._

She _purred _as she approached me, her eyes on my blushing cheeks as she strutted around me and out of sight. I felt her arms wrap me from behind, her hands running on my stomach as they slid up to my breasts. She squeezed my mounds through my jacket's fabric as I felt her own pressed against my back, her right hand moving to undo the few buttons as her left hand moved up to grab my neck after she tossed my red scarf aside.

"_Look at you..."_ Ahri whispered into my ear, forcing my chin up as her grip around my neck tightened. _"Such a slut - so needy. Is that authoritarian act you put on for your students all a gimmick? I know you're submissive."_

Her left hand stayed clutching onto my neck, her index finger between my quivering lips as I pulled my arms out of my jacket, letting her take it off from my body and throw it aside. I felt her hand move to the hemline of my white dress shirt, it idling for a second before she grunted, a harsh tug pulling all the buttons out of their sockets as she threw my shirt onto the ground, leaving my top only clad in my lace black bra.

"Why do you dress like such a _whore_?" Ahri said as dragged her nails against my stomach and towards my breasts, taking the right one into her palm as she felt my nipple poking against the fabric into her palm. "Do you like it when your students _fantasize _about you?"

I didn't answer, her finger moving deeper into my mouth before I began to slowly suck on it.

"Do you want them to all fuck you?" Ahri asked, her right hand moving away from my breasts to undo my bra, letting it fall to the floor before she kicked it away from us.

Her finger left my mouth before her left hand slid down my neck, past my shoulders and to my breasts. She cupped the both of them within her palms at the same time, digging her nails into my mounds as a groan fled my lips. I heard her chuckle and then I felt her breasts and hard nipples press into my back again and then I began to notice myself becoming wetter and wetter…

"_I know you're tired of playing master."_ Ahri whispered into my ear, her fingers moving to capture my nipples between them, beginning to roll and pinch and pull on them. _"That's okay. I'll be your master, and you'll be my mistress…"_

I felt her hands let go of my breasts and I almost moved my hands up to fondle them my self - but I couldn't. She grabbed both my wrists and pulled them behind my back and I gasped, feeling warm rope - ironically the same type I used on Riven that one time...

"How's that?" Ahri asked as she pushed my bound wrists against my back, causing me to stumble forward and crash into my bed, falling forward onto it as my legs hung off the edge.

"What're you doing?" I asked, my voice muffled into the bedsheets before I lifted my head up and looked over my shoulder.

I saw the devious look on her face as she marched towards me, her hands grabbing my ankles as she lifted my lower body onto the bed. I felt her weight sink the mattress between my legs after she got on the bed, both her hands crashing down on my ass as she sunk her nails into the skirt. I heard her chuckle and then I felt her pull the skirt down my legs and off of my feet, and then I heard the skirt fall to the floor and then I heard her chuckle again.

"You're _sooo _wet~!" Ahri commented, her hands running up my legs before she sunk her nails into my ass again. "Your panties are clinging to your pussy."

"Mhm." I responded, seeing her bite her bottom lip for a second through my left eye's peripheral vision as I remained gazing over my left shoulder.

Her hands ran slid down my ass and between my thighs, collecting my pre-cum on her fingertips with a laugh to mock me. She sucked my excitement off from her fingertips, afterwards she rose her right hand into the air and then smacked my ass, laughing at my wince before she did it again.

"You're getting more wet." She stated. "How is that possible?"

She smacked my ass again and I groaned, shuddering as I curled my toes for a brief moment.

"You like that?" Ahri asked, another smack being delivered to the same spot on my ass as I could feel it beginning to swell.

"No." I groaned.

"Oh…" She sighed. "You love it!"

And then her hand crashed down upon my ass again but this time she dug her nails into my flesh.

"Turn around." She commanded, her hands moving away from my rear.

I obeyed her, turning myself around, placing the back of my head on my white pillow, becoming uncomfortable with the slight plain I began to feel from resting on my confined wrists.

"Good." She said with a smirk, licking her lips as her eyes slowly rolled down my curves.

I saw her tails sway behind her, mesmerized by it as I noticed her crawling towards me. She grabbed my panties and struggled to break the bond of wetness they had with my soaked sex, but soon she had it off my legs and on my bedroom floor. Ahri licked her lips again, her eyes moving up to look at my face before back down at my pussy. She crawled closer, her hands grabbing my knees, spreading my legs before she crawled between them.

"I know you've been craving this." Ahri said as she moved her face deeper between my thighs. "My tongue against your pussy…"

I nodded my head as her eyes locked onto my face, her lips pressing against my wet inner-thighs. She started a trail of kisses towards my pussy, teasing me to no end as she skipped over it and then went down my other thigh, coming back towards it before she trailed around my sex with her tongue.

"Mm…" Ahri moaned, my pre-cum on her tastebuds as she sat up, leaving me filled with more lust than I had already. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

I immediately nodded my head.

Ahri shook her head and then sighed, looking over at me before speaking. "You must work that mouth of yours first before I will do anything else to your pitiful body."

"W-what?" I asked, watching her crawl over me, moving closer and closer to my face before she squatted just above it, her knees sinking the pillows by my head as I looked up to see her dripping womanhood above my face.

I watched her pull the vibrator out from her pussy, it still vibrating as juices dripped onto my cheek. She placed it on my night table, beside the remote she had put there earlier, turning it off before redirecting her attention back to me. Ahri slowly lowered herself down, her soft thighs against my ears as her legs tightened around my head. I lifted my head up from the pillow, my vision filled with the undersides of her ample breasts as I could barely see her smirk. I pressed my lips against her pussy, her eyes staring down at me as she made no sound of pleasure.

"You better be fucking amazing." Ahri stated. "Even better than when you ate me out in front of your students."

"But they didn't see that, right?" I asked after I pulled my mouth a little away from her womanhood to speak.

She shrugged her shoulders to respond and then grabbed my head with her right hand, pulling my face back against her pussy.

I closed my eyes and ran my tongue against her slit, a soft moan leaving her lips. I ran my tongue back down, and then up again, and then another moan left her mouth and then I realized that I could barely focus with my own growing libido. But I had to please her, I loved doing this. I love how her pussy feels against my tongue, I love how it tastes - I know it's the charm making it so, but I can't deny that I'm infatuated with pleasing her… with pleasing people in general, actually.

Her fingers ran through my hair as another moan left her full lips, this one more humid as I began to quicken my pace. I slid my tongue into her sex and she shuddered, my eyes opening to see her body convulsing as I felt her hips begin to grind against my muscle. I slithered it around inside of her, pumping it in and out of her as I noticed her moans fade into pleas.

"F-fuck!" She groaned, her fingers running through my hair, accidently pushing the large pencil out of my bun, undoing it as it fell loose against the pillow underneath my head.

I pulled my tongue out of her wet cavern, licking my lips as I heard a frustrated sigh leave her lips. She looked down at me, her lips parting to ask why I stopped before I quickly captured her clitoris between my lips, sucking it as I saw her face freeze up with ecstasy.

"Ugh!" Ahri rumbled, tilting her head back as she her arched her back.

I quickened my mouth's pace, sucking with more vigour as Ahri's moans grew vociferous. She shook on top of my face like a vibrator and I gently pressed my teeth into her clitoris, inducing a shrill gasp from her throat.

"Oh!" Ahri cried out, cum battering against my chin before running down my neck in many rivulets as she tumbled backwards off of my face and onto my body.

I licked my lips, savouring the taste of her cum, sitting up as she moved off of my body and took a deep breath of air. She looked at me, her tails freezing as her eyes lit up a bright pink, my eyebrows furrowing with curiosity before her tails began to sway behind her again once the pink gleam in her eyes disappeared.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I filled myself with stamina so that we could keep fucking." She answered with a smile, pushing me back down against the the bed as she crawled between my legs again. "You did well."

"So…" I said. "This time you can't just leave."

"Heh…" Ahri chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't."

Ahri quickly parted my legs, her eyes locked onto my pussy as she moved her head towards it. She immediately captured my clitoris between her lips, sucking on it as she looked up at me with sinful eyes that almost brought me to the brink of madness. I bit my bottom lip as my head collapsed against the pillow behind me, my wrists writhing underneath me as I _really_ wished I could fondle my own breasts right now.

"Oh… oh… ah…" I moaned, curling my toes and stretching my legs out. "Mmf!"

I watched how her tails peacefully moved behind her, contrasting her devious manner as her tongue began to hammer against my lovebud. I gasped, my jaw quivering as a bolt of pleasure ran through my nerves, my legs moving to wrap her head as I began to buck my hips against her ever-so blissful rhythm.

A pair of fingers entered my pussy and I gasped again, my back briefly lifting up from the bedsheets before I crashed back down against them, shuddering as I took a deep breath of air. I involuntarily rode her digits, writhing my body as I could feel myself become consumed by the need for pleasure. She began to pump them quicker, sucking on my clitoris again as she curled her digits at the end of each thrust, bringing me to climax almost way too easily.

"Oh~!" I cried out, arching my back away from the bed as my mouth was left open, my legs tightening their grasp around her head as my cum squirted against her face.

Ahri pulled her fingers out from my pussy and freed my clitoris from her lips. Her tongue ran all over my womanhood and then my thighs, collecting all of my cum before she sat up and broke herself free from my legs' grasp.

"Ah~!" Ahri sighed, satisfied with my taste after she finished lapping me up, inserting her fingers into her mouth so that she could sip my cum off from them.

I felt myself struggling for air, my chest heaving as I watched her suck her fingertips in an extremely provocative manner, making me all hot and bothered again as if I didn't cum at all. I closed my eyes and rest my head against my pillow with a sigh, gathering stamina before I opened them to look at her again.

But no one was there.

"Ahri?!" I yelled out, quickly sitting up as I turned my head to scan around my room, my wrists still confined behind my back as I tried to break free. "Stop doing that!"

I got no reply.

"At least undo the rope…" I muttered as I fell back down against my bedsheets. "And then do me… again, and again, and again."

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Super late, sorry. I didn't expect to write a second bonus chapter, but it needed to be done, especially since I ended it with a cliffhanger.**


End file.
